An Adventurous Tale
by Lushiruos
Summary: Sent out on a quest, Laylah Greenclaw joins up forces with a sarcastic mage, a perverted rogue, a strict paladin and a silent warrior. The group ends up in more trouble than they had hoped. Nelf/Nelf - Nelf/Draenai.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I will only say this **once**... I own nothing. Nope. Nothing. If I did... World of Warcraft lore would be slightly different. All the honor goes to Blizzard.

A few things about this.. Story? It will be drabbles, one-shots and connected chapters.

Please, R&amp;R, don't give hateful reviews, give constructive criticism and tell me what you loved!

Enjoy!

* * *

It all started out as a normal day in the Valley of Eternal Blossoms.

Flying to the Shrine of Seven Stars, turning in what quests she had completed then going to the Inn for a short break and hear the gossip.

She likes gossip. Rumors. Stories.

Anchinika, great Night Elf mage, slayer of dragons, Lich Kings, capturer of crazy horde Warchiefs and Champion of the Frozen Wastes, sipped lazily at her tea, laughing silently behind her cup. Her water-elemental right at her side looking bored.

She appreciated the breaks, the silence between her adventures.

_Yes... Today is a good day. A good normal day._

But that day was about to turn to... Not so normal.

* * *

The cold breeze was comforting against her otherwise damp face. The smell of salt, fish and sweat assaulted her nose. The sound of seagulls loud in her ears.

But all that didn't matter.

She was going home. To Teldrassil. She longed for the clear night sky.

_It will do me good to come home. _

All she had to now was wait for the boat to Kalimdor and from there she would fly. She loved the freedom, enjoying being one of the few races that could transform into a raven.

_A few more moments and I will be on my way home._

A small smile adorned her face then. It was rare, but she was herself at that moment, no one else around.

"Miss!" she tried to ignore the annoying voice, "Miss!" her eyebrow twitched.

"Yes, guard? What is so important that I can't enjoy a single moment of peace?" she asked, her voice slightly irritated.

The guard heaved after his breath then stood and saluted.

"Miss-" he was cut off.

"I do believe that you know my name, guard... So use it. The miss thing makes me feel older than I am."

"Yes... Uh-Um. Laylah. I bring urgent news from Kulas. He requests your presence at once." the guard sounded a bit misplaced. He was not used to calling a person of her status, their name.

Laylah merely rose an eyebrow to this, looking bored.

"Well, you can return to Kulas and tell him that I'm on my way home. He knows this, though. So I'm sure for whatever task he has, he can find someone else suitable." her voice cold, she turned towards the horizon, dismissing the guard.

"Please, miss!," he coughed, correcting himself, "This is really important... Kulas will have me moved somewhere not habitable if I do not return with you!" the guard was frantic.

Now her curiosity was piqued. She would go, however, she would make the guard work for it.

* * *

Some time later, Laylah stood at the entrance to Kulas' office. She could already see the huge amount of books, scrolls and other kinds of paper at his desk, with him in the middle of it with a big cup of tea. Mint tea.

She hated that tea. He reeked of mint.

Without having to knock the door opened, a guard standing at the entrance, nodding to her and stepping to the side so she could enter.

"Leave us." said Kulas as he was busy reading some scroll. The mark of Dalaran was labelled on it.

Wiggling her nose as the scent of tea assaulted her nose.

She really hated mint.

"You asked for me, Kulas?" Laylah voice was neutral.

Kulas lifted a hand, signalling her to wait. The moments passed.

Laylah was slowly becoming irritated. Patience is not her strong suit.

Finally he set down the scroll, a smile on his lips.

"Ah, my dear. How nice to see you again. Gracing my eyes with your lovely-" Kulas was cut off, "What is it, Kulas? You are sweet-talking me, human. You know I don't like sweet-talking."

"Ever so charming - You should learn to appreciate compliments, my dear." Kulas grinned.

Taking a sip of his tea, his face went solemn.

"I know that you are on your way home, Laylah. But I need you to do this last thing before you leave." looking at Laylah, he could clearly see she was not pleased. At all.

"Before you go, though, I have these dossiers for you. These people will be your team.", he laid a bundle of scrolls and the paper, sliding them towards her.

Laylah raised an eyebrow and said, "What is this 'last thing' I need to do? And you expect me to do it? You think I haven't done enough for the guild? For the Alliance? Can't you get somebody else to do it?".

Kulas sighed. He was getting old, having run across the four corners of Azeroth, battling his way through massive amounts of enemies. He wanted to live the rest of his life far away from cities, near a lake, so he could fish and drink his beloved mint tea.

"I need you to go to Outland - The reports I have been receiving has been most troubling." he said.

Laylah's eyes snapped to his and he smiled.

"You really hate that place." he laughed, moving to lay a hand on her shoulder. He gently pushed her down in the chair across his desk.

He laid the dossiers in her lap.

"Look them through. Find them. Make sure that, whatever, is happening in Outland is dealt with. Then return home - And take the mantle as Guildmaster."

Laylah finally came out of her stupor, looking at Kulas, who was smiling gently at her.

At that moment he reminded her of her father, the way his hand was on her shoulder, smiling gently.

She shook her head and looked at the bundle of scrolls in her lap.

She flipped through them quickly, only reading the names.

She stopped at the last. Running her fingers across the letters.

**Anchinika Icehaven, Mage.**

_My... My sister._

Fond memories invaded her mind. Along with some very painful.

She looked at Kulas and nodded.

Kulas removed the hand from her shoulder and moved behind his chair.

"Laylah Greenclaw, Hero of the Alliance, Savior of Azeroth, well-known and respected member of The Cenarion Circle and one of the most powerful druids to walk Azeroth... I'm sure you will deal with this swiftly." Kulas grinned as he sat down.

Laylah gathered up her thoughts, stood up and went for the door.

"One more thing, my dear... Take this as a Travel safe gift." Kulas threw a small bag, Laylah catching it between two fingers.

Immediately the scent of mint attacked her nose.

_I hate mint!_

* * *

Anch sat quietly at her table, enjoying her meal. She had travelled to Stormwind in a much needed break from Pandaria. As much as she loved Pandaria and it's people she just missed the things she was used to.

_And the best way to do that is to visit Stormwind. I'm treated like royalty here!_

Silently laughing to herself, she leaned back in her chair and observed the people coming in and out of the Inn.

A figure walked in, face hidden under a hood. The person walked over to the manager of the Inn. The person then nodded and went over to the stairs, probably going to find a room.

Anch shrugged and continued with her meal.

* * *

Later that evening Anch had retired to her room, wanting some much needed rest.

She paced lazily around her room, scroll in hand, mumbling to herself.

Her water-elemental standing silently in the corner, by the door. Just in case somebody unwanted barged in.

Anch heard approaching footsteps.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." she laid down the scroll at the night table beside her bed.

The door opened and Anch's eyes almost jumped out of their sockets.

"Hello sister." Laylah said quietly.

Laylah closed the door closely behind her and moved past the water-elemental.

"Wha...-Why...When- Huh?" Anch was at a loss for words.

Laylah regarded her with silver glowing eyes.

"It has been too long. I believe the last time we spoke was at Mount Hyjal."

Anch shook her head slightly and then swallowed. Her throat was suddenly very dry.

"Yes... And if I remember correctly we parted on not so good terms, sister." Anch spat.

Laylah looked mildly surprised at the bitter tone, but shook it off. That was a talk for another time.

She threw a scroll on the night table.

"The Alliance calls, sister. And we must answer."


	2. Chapter 2

Please, R&amp;R, don't give hateful reviews, give constructive criticism and tell me what you loved!

* * *

They sat in complete silence. The air in the room chilly. The atmosphere awkward.

Neither dared to say anything.

The water-elemental grumbling in the corner.

_Well... This is just lovely. Way to ruin my day!_

"I haven't seen you on guild meetings for a long time, Anch." Laylah finally looked at her.

"I have been busy... Also, I didn't want to ruin your moments. All you hear about on those meetings is your achievements. So... Nothing to miss." Anchinika shrugged.

Laylah's lips curled, almost in a sneer.

"That is petty, Anch. I'm just doing my duty to the guild and the Alliance." she said coldly.

Others would have doubled and run away but Anchinika just shrugged again.

"So.. The old geezer wants us on another quest?" she asked.

Laylah mentally sighed. Her sister can be so frustrating sometimes.

"You will call him by name, Anch. I see your uncouth mouth haven't changed." Laylah stated.

"Not everyone can be perfect like you, sister, so please do forgive the language. It comes with the package." Anchinika answered. Laylah could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

After a lot of interruptions, hisses and sarcastic comments, Laylah had told Anchinika what Kulas had said.

"Hmm." Anchinika tapped one elegant finger on her chin.

Laylah looked at her, bored.

"I do believe I know where the next recruit is. I saw him earlier today in the Inn." Anchinika grinned, knowing her sister wouldn't like it.

"Well," Laylah looked intently at her, "Who is it?".

Anchinika laughed slightly, her smile wide.

"Silias Blackpaw."

Laylah suddenly went white.. Well, her deep purple face went more like whitish purple.

"Tha-...That." Anchinika cut her off, "That pervert, yes. Spirits, what is wrong with your face?" Anchinika laughed and stood up.

"See ya in the morning." Pushing her sister towards the door.

* * *

Silias Blackpaw. Rogue. Known for his heroic deeds in Icecrown and Orgrimmar. Few knew of his deeds in the Third War. Or in the War of the Ancients. No one needed to know he was that old.

Especially not the young ladies.

He grinned at a young draenai walking past him and a blush creeping on her cheeks as she caught him staring.

Many would call him beautiful. With his light purple skin, the midnight black hair. Only a handful members of his race chose not to have tattoos on their faces. He was one of them. The skin flawless. His deep voice, sensual. The way he smiled made women swoon.

He liked to tell himself that he was drop-dead gorgeous. Beautiful was reserved for women.

His saber gave a small roar, he lightly petted it on the head.

He loved the park. Silence, sun and ladies.

Lots of ladies.

Only reminding him of the soft caress of a womans touch. How smooth their thighs were, how tight their -.

Suddenly a breath on his right ear woke him up.

"Hello handsome." came the voice.

_Female. Night elf._

He turned, almost about to answer back in a most flirtatious way when he saw who it was.

"Anch..." came the soft whisper.

She hit him on the shoulder, grinning.

"Long time no see, my friend. How fares the hunting?" Anchinika asked.

Silias was not present, "What hunt?".

Anchinika leaned in, "The ladies" she whispered.

Silias stood up and immediately encircled her in his arms. Anchinika smiled and returned the hug.

To others it may have looked like a lover's embrace. But it was far from it.

_It is good to see you brother._

Silias laughed out loud then, distancing himself and Anch.

"It is good to see you haven't changed, Anch. I have missed your dreadful sense of humour!"

They moved to a large rock and sat down, small talking.

When a shadow began to hover above them. Circling them.

Anchinika caught sight of who it was and sighed.

"Here we go." she thought out loud.

Silias raised an eyebrow at that.

"What are-", he was cut off by the whoosh of the wind. He caught sight of a large raven landing a few feet from them.

The raven looked at them and then began to transform, vanishing in a cloud of leafs.

_Oh..._

Silias couldn't believe his own eyes.

She was more beautiful than last time he saw her. Her long grass-green hair pinned up in a braid that hung over her left shoulder. Her elegant face, marked with claw tattoos, her deep purple skin, her red lips. He was mesmerized by the movement of her hips. The elegance of her walk. Her body adorned the Nordrassil Armor. Hugging her curves.

Anchinika looked at Silias and laughed.

_Not over her, I see._

Laylah was oblivious to Silias' staring, immediately looking over at Anch.

"I have searched all of Stormwind for you, Anch! We were supposed to meet outside the castle." Laylah said.

She had had an important meeting with King Varian Wrynn. About the future of Garrosh Hellscream. She was the one who captured him, after all. Along with many other heroes.

But when she came out, her sister was no where in sight.

Anchinika shrugged and pointed at Silias.

"I found the recruit. It wasn't that hard. Just look where the ladies are." Anchinika laughed.

Laylah finally looked at Silias, who was still staring at her.

She snapped her fingers, casting him out of his daydreams.

"Silias. I believe Kulas has sent word of your assignment, yes?" Laylah said coolly.

Silias nodded. His throat was dry.

"Good." Laylah nodded, "I will brief you in on what we are doing here, later."

Taking on her raven form again, she ascended to the skies once more.

Anchinika shook her head and looked at Silias.

"So beautiful. So cold.", he whispered.

Anchinika sighed and took his hand, "Come on. Let's go get something to eat."

* * *

Laylah sighed as the hot water caressed her body. She sighed. It had been a long day. All she wanted now was a bath and to go back to her room, in peace.

_I'm so tired._

Oblivious to her, the door opened, no one entered though.

Or so one would think.

A cloaked presence made way into the small room.

Laylah didn't notice the small sound of feet moving across the floor or the rustle of clothing. She was too deep in her thoughts.

She did, however, notice her hair being softly put behind her right ear.

She stood up, completely forgetting that she was naked.

The sudden movement removed the cloaked presence and she saw Silias standing over her.

Then she did what any female would've done.

She screamed.

Anchinika came barging in the room.

What she saw made her laugh. Laylah was yelling at Silias. Silias looked like he was about to die from a heart-attack.

_Guess she didn't remember to lock the door._

"You are a sorry excuse for a Night Elf! A pervert!" Laylah yelled. Still forgetting that she was naked.

Silias just stared at her.

Anchinika cleared her throat, making Laylah notice her.

"What?" Laylah hissed.

Anchinika pointed to her body and Laylah looked down, her face got red and she plopped down back in the tub.

"GET OUT!"

Anchinika hurriedly grabbed Silias by the arm and dragged him out of the room, laughing all the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Travelling to Outland was quite fast. As soon as the trio had stepped throught the Portal in the Blasted lands, hot and burning rays of the sun heated them up. Laylah had forgotten about the heat. She really didn't want to remember anything from this hell.

Painful memories entered Laylah' mind. Of the innocent lives the demons had taken. Children being slaughtered like lambs.

The horrific abominations of demons.

She felt a lump in her throat.

Anch looked worriedly at her. Although they weren't bestest of friends right now, Laylah was still her sister and she still cared for her.

So she put a hand on her shoulder, hoping it would comfort a little bit.

Laylah looked at her, smiled slightly and nodded in thanks.

Silias looked at the sisters. Wondering what that as about.

"Ladies. We have a few choices here. Either we fly to Shattrath city, ourselves or we take a flight path. You choose."

Laylah looked at Silias.

"I would love to stretch my wings a bit. So if none of you mind, I say we fly ourselves."

Anch nodded in agreement.

_She needs the freedom. I hope it clears her mind._

Anch know what horrible and painful memories her sister harboured. She was there herself, after all.

She just chose to move on. It was life.

_My sister may seem cold. Like she doesn't have a heart. That the only thing she cares about is her duty. _

Anch knew it was just an act outside...

_Inside she hurts. She may have never forgiven herself for the lives she couldn't save. _

Anch wasn't cold either. But she was not a druid. She didn't feel the same connection to the land. Or the people. Her sister, a protector and a healer, would of course feel more than her. All Anch needed was magic. She did mourn. And grieve. Spirits know how many times she have cried herself to sleep at night.

_I remember the time my sister would come into my room at night and comfort me until I fell asleep._

At that Anch smiled.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Silias waiting for her to mount up.

"You are flying with me, woman. Your sister is right. Illidan may be dead, but Outland is still not a safe place to be." Silias smiled.

_Another painful memory. _

Anch then slapped Silias on the shoulder before sitting behind him, "Don't woman me, you fool.".

Silias grinned and then lunched to the hippogryph. It launched into the air.

_Might as well enjoy the ride. _

Anch closed her eyes and let the thoughts wander.

* * *

Laylah was having a hard time.

The memories wouldn't give her a break. The hot wind against her face was a small comfort.

She looked down at the red landscape. Remembering how it used to be when Illidan was alive.

_Elune bless his soul._

She knew the brothers. She had been under the teachings of Malfurion. Before that she had enjoyed training hand-to-hand combat with Illidan.

_Until the demons came._

She remembered the talks she had with Illidan. About magic. She was young then. Foolishly in-love with one who didn't feel the same. She blamed Tyrande then. For the pain Illidan felt. For betraying him.

_In the end... He became the betrayer._

She remember Malfurion's decision to lock Illidan away for all eternity. Then seeing him again 10.000 years after. It was painful.

At that time she was busy in her studies. In and out of the Emerald dream. Travelling.

She had seen him once. When he appeared through a portal. With those snakes.

_Naga..._

She remembered Malfurion's threat that should Illidan ever show his face again on Azeroth he would be killed.

_The last time I saw him was..._

When Maiev killed him. He couldn't recognise her at first but then he looked into her eyes just as Maiev's blade went down.

Laylah had looked away. She had to hide the tears. The pain was numbing. But it was for the best.

She had found Tyrande's flower on his corpse after.

And she still carried it. Around her neck. A small memory of happier times. Simpler times.

_Before he became corrupted with demon magic._

Flapping her wings, she shut the memories out.

_No more. He is dead._

As the air got colder, so did her heart.

* * *

"Food! I'm so hungry I could eat a whole Zevra." Anch said happily.

"Charming as ever," Silias grinned then looked at Laylah,"Aren't you hungry, love?"

Laylah just nodded.

The sounds in the inn was happy. Music was being played, drunkards laughing and yelling. Both Horde and Alliance.

Laylah had greeted a few members of the Cenarion Circle since they arrived in Shattrath city.

"Well then," Silias looked at Laylah. He didn't like the emptiness in her eyes.

Anch was busy ordering food from the cook. One could hear her yelling, trying to out-yell the drunkards.

Silias looked around the inn. Smiling at the warm atmosphere. He liked places like this.

"One can't help but smile coming such a place as this, right?" he asked.

No answer.

He looked at her. Her face solemn. Fingers twitching. Like she needed to hold onto something.

He then grabbed her hand. She immediately looked up at him. Silias just smiled.

Laylah looked down at their intertwined fingers. Noticing the difference in colour.

_Almost the same colour as him._

Her eyes closed. That lump in her throat was back.

"I have to go. I'm not feeling well." she rose from the table, letting go of his hand and almost ran up to her room.

Anch just watched the whole ordeal from the side.

Silias looked like he had been burned.

Anch almost felt sorry for him.

* * *

Laylah sat up on the roof looking out at the night sky.

It was quiet up there. She needed quiet.

She felt a presence behind her.

"Anch, I am in no mood for your games. Please leave." she said.

"Too bad I'm not Anch then." came the amused voice of Silias.

"Silias..." Laylah was interrupted, "I know how it feels you know. The pain of losing one you love. The pain of unrequited love." he sat down beside her.

"Many, many years ago. Like many years", he laughed, "I was in-love with a beautiful female night elf. A priestess."

Laylah looked at him, then snickered, "You? In-love? You are a womanizer."

Silias grinned.

"Believe or not, I was deep and madly in-love with this priestess. I thought she was the most precious and beautiful thing in this world." he sighed, "To make a long story short, she was in-love with another male. My brother to be exact."

Laylah didn't know that, "You have a brother?" she asked.

"Had... I had a brother. They both died when the demons invaded."

Laylah suddenly felt bad for him. Losing Illidan was one thing. Losing Anch... That would kill her.

Silias then smiled, "It gets alot easier with time. And to our benefit we have alot of time."

At this, Laylah laughed a little.

Silias looked intently at her, "You are beautiful when you smile" his sombre voice sending chills down her spine.

Laylah looked away, up at the stars. So different from those on Azeroth.

Silias sighed and made a move to leave when a hand softly made it's way under his.

"Stay", was all she said.

He gladly complied.


	4. Chapter 4

"A time-rift?" Silias asked.

The glowing image of Kulas nodded.

"Yes. A time-rift. I know not how. The Aspects losing a majority of their powers," Kulas shrugged, "Its bound to have some side-effect."

Silias looked troubled. As did all of them.

Laylah more than others.

"I don't believe it is possible." Anch cut in.

"The reports are accurate. The Black temple has been busy the last few days." Kulas countered.

"So... What you are saying is that... There is a possibility that the Betrayer, somehow, is alive?" Silias asked.

Nobody noticed but Laylah flinched.

"Yes. And that's why you are going there. Check it out," Kulas paused, "And if Illidan lives, kill him."

Anch and Silias nodded. Laylah stood in the back.

Kulas' looked at Laylah.

"Are you up for that task, child?" he asked.

Laylah turned slightly only to look at him. She nodded. Kulas' smiled.

"You all have gotten more powerful since the first discovery of Outland. But the three of you is not enough. That's why I have send somebody to help you." Kulas said.

The heavy thump of plate boots ringed out though the room.

Carrying her hammer lazily over her shoulders, Kyrissan nodded her greetings.

"You all know each other. You know your task. Good luck, champions." then the portal faded, along with the image of Kulas.

Anch went to Kyrissan. They looked each other over.

Then Anch hugged Kyrissan. Beneath her hold, she stiffened.

"Ah. Still ever so forward." Kyris said lightly. Her musically voice calm.

Anch smiled, "And still so uptight." then Kyris hugged back.

"I am not uptight. It's just not practiced among my people. Only to family members." Kyris said as she let go of Anch.

"Looking enticingly good in that armor, Kyris." Silias smirked.

"And still a pervert." she said calmly.

They greeted each other by shaking hands.

Kyris then looked at Laylah. Their eyes connected.

Averting her eyes back to Anch, "When are we leaving?"

Laylah brushed past them, "Now." her voice was cold.

The trio looked at each other. Anch shrugged.

* * *

The entrance to the Black Temple was but a small hole in the big wall. The only breach they had managed to make back in the day of the siege.

The four of them stood calmly outside.

"So... Who goes first?" Silias asked, trying to ease the tension.

Anch and Kyris looked at him, both shaking their heads.

"Laylah will get their attention. Kyris will mend our wounds. So... Laylah goes in first." Anch said.

Kyris nodded her agreement.

The three of them looked at Laylah who was standing a few feet in front of them.

She could feel their eyes at her back.

"Let's go." she said, before taking the first into the threshold.

* * *

It was cold inside the temple. Dust and rubble everywhere. But the group met no resistance. The temple seemed deserted.

"This cannot be right. We have travelled up two levels. And no enemies in sight." Silias said, walking in the back.

In the front, Laylah was walking steadily. Her stance easy.

"The reports mentioned weird lights coming from the top of the temple," her voice eerily calm, "There is bound to be trouble ahead."

And true to her word, enemies was sighted at the third level.

Daggers were thrown, ice were flying everywhere, Healing spells were mumbled and growls and roars were heard.

They fought their way to the top of the temple. And then there was nothing. No blood elfs, no corrupted draenai. Nothing.

All of them were panting. Laylah was in her bear form, growling.

"So...", Anch started, "Just a few remains of crazy people."

Silias nodded, "I believe that those were all that was left."

But then all got eerily quiet.

Anch felt it intermediately.

"Something is not right... Something is tearing at the fabric of this time!"

Laylah gave a small growl, signalling them to step behind her.

In front of them a small, almost star-shaped, portal appeared.

Anch stiffened, "The time's are melding together!"

Silias readied himself, his daggers ready at his hands.

Kyris raised her shield and hammer, her stance protective.

Laylah gave a series of growls, her big body standing sideways to protect the group from any attacks.

The portal then shifted. Changing into a whirlwind. The wind tugging at the group.

"Stand fast!" Kyris yelled.

Anch brazed herself.

_Something big is coming..._

"Do not get sucked into the portal!" Anch yelled.

The wind was howling loudly in Laylah' ears.

Suddenly something black flew out of the portal at rocketing speed.

The portal disappeared as did the wind.

"Did you see that?" Silias asked.

He didn't need to wait for an answer because that massive black thing then slammed back to the ground, bringing up dust. Clouding them so they couldn't see.

They coughed as the dust entered their lungs.

"I cannot see." Kyris said.

Then a thump was heard and then a bigger thump. Like somebody has been thrown.

"What is happening?!" Anch yelled.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew against them. They covered their faces.

What Anch saw next made her blood boil.

They had not noticed but that big thump they heard had been her sister.

Laylah had been thrown, her body a good 20 feet from where they stood.

The worst however was that she didn't get up.

"Laylah!" Anch screamed, making a move to run towards her when a big figure stopped her.

A deep rumble of maddened laughter rang through the air.

Anch hissed, "You!"

The laughter only got louder.

Kyris sneered and Silias let out a stream of curses.

Ice rose beneath her fingers.

"I will kill you!" Anch yelled as she fired multiple ice-bolts at the figure. They got reflected by wings. Enormous wings.

"Try again." the voice was provoking.

The wings then retreated back onto the shoulders of their owner.

_This cannot be..._

In front if them stood Illidan Stormrage, the Betrayer.

Hovering over Anch, his green eyes, hidden behind the cloth that covered them staring down at her.

Anch froze.

He raised his arm, claws flexing, sending them down to tear into her flesh. Anch closed her eyes.

When a loud clang was heard. Opening her eyes she found Kyris in front of her, shield raised upwards to stop the blow.

Kyris heeved then let out a loud yell, pushing Illidan off her and swung her hammer at him.

Illidan laughed as he dodged the attack from the paladin.

He didn't expect the dagger that entered his right side, though.

Silias grinned then looked up to find a wing aiming at him.

Just seconds before impact he dodged it.

Anch was finally out of her stupod. Shielding herself at first then she began to summon a frozen orb.

At the end of the spell she yelled, releasing it.

It hit Illidan with brute force.

"Your petty magics do not work on me, mage!" he shouted.

He then launched himself up in the air. Hovering mid-air the only one who could attack him was Anch.

"Kyris, try to awake Laylah! Go!" Anch yelled.

Running over to the big bear lying unconscious, Kyris knelled before her, her healing hands already soothing and warming Laylah' body.

Anch kept launching her bolts at Illidan and he kept avoiding them. Few of them hit.

Silias didn't see the attack coming. None of them did.

Illidan suddenly went straight for Silias, hitting him and sending him flying into one of the pillars.

"Silias!" Anch's voice was frantic.

_He can't be dead!_

But he did not move.

And then he came straight at her, his quick attacks hitting her shield. Knowing her shield wouldn't last much longer, she did what only she could do. She Blinked, to get some distance from him, only to get caught in the grip of Illidan.

"I know your every move, mage. You cannot fool me." his voice dark. His hand choking the life out of her.

Anch knew she wouldn't survive this. And no help was coming.

But that didn't stop her from facing the death she knew was imminent.

She opened her eyes and looked straight into his.

And that's when he froze. His hold on her slackened a little but he did not let go of her.

"You... No! It can't be!" he yelled, "Your eyes... You are not her!".

Anch saw an opportunity.

"You... Know...", she choked out.

"NO!", he suddenly let go of her neck.

Anch fell to the ground, coughing.

"You know very well who I am, Betrayer!", she said.

He growled, "No!".

_He thinks I'm her!_

So Anch provoked him the best way she knew she could.

"Yes! Face it, betrayer. I am her!".

"You are not her! She would never..." he stopped, "You are not her."

Illidan let out a growl and planted a hoof on her stomach.

"Make peace with your demons, mage", was all he said before he gripped her head in his hand and pulled.

A loud roar was heard and Illidan felt fangs going deep into his shoulder.

Anch saw Laylah set her fangs deep into Illidan and throwing him off her.

Laylah roared loudly and stepped over Anch.

The wound was bad. The blood flowed.

_She... _

Then Laylah came at him, setting her fangs into his leg, claws ripping through flesh.

Illidan used his other hoof to kick her in the side.

All it did was throw her off balance. She rushed at him again, this time clawing him at his chest. She aimed for the throat.

Illidan grabbed her and threw her across the field.

He then turned his back to her.

_Stupid move. You __**never **__turn your back to an enemy._

He was about to launch himself into the air again when he felt fangs at his throat, claws at his shoulders. The brute force of the attack brought him to his knees. Laylah didn't let go.

Laylah growled deeply in her throat.

_Give up!_

He stopped moving. So she let go and walked around him. He stared at her.

There was a short moment of silence between them.

Laylah turned into her humanoid form, straightening her back, eyes glaring down at him.

"Illidan Stormrage," Laylah began, "The Betrayer."

"You... Laylahiruos?" he asked, gurgling "Why?"

She didn't answer but only turned her back on him, walking over to Anch.

She saw it coming.

He roared... And then there was silence.

The dagger was placed right in his heart. Illidan stumbled back. His green eyes moving to look at Laylah. Her eyes were cold.

He reached a hand out towards her as he fell.

It seemed like time was slowing down. The out-stretched hand, the beating of his heart no more. And then the thump of his body as he fell.

Laylah felt numb. Cold. Her heart was beating franticly in her chest.

She fell to her knees. Her wounds getting worse.

She put a hand to her side... Blood. Lots of it.

_But he is dead. My sister saved. _

Her vision blurred.

_Elune have mercy on you, Illidan. Even though... You don't deserve it._

Then all went black.

* * *

"How is she?" Anch asked.

"Her wounds are cleaned and bandaged. She will survive." Kyris answered, she dipped her hands into the water-bowl, cleaning the blood of her hands.

"And Silias?" Anch inquired silently.

"Head trauma. A few bent rips. Nothing severe. A good nights sleep is all he needs." Kyris said, "And now I will retire to my room. Good Night."

Anch nodded and then went to her sister's bedside.

She laid a hand on Laylah' forehead, running it down her cheek.

Her eyes teared up.

_I almost lost her. _

A few tears escaped her eyes and dropped onto Laylah's chin.

Blinking a few times, her head was spinning and her vision blurry.

"Who...?" Laylah strained to speak. Her throat was dry.

"Shhh, it's me. Anch." she smiled.

"Water..."Laylah trailed off.

Anch gave her some from her water-pouch.

Laylah drank from the pouch, feeling refreshed.

"Thank you." she handed Anch the pouch.

Anch simply smiled and nodded. She did have a question on her mind.

"What happened?" she asked.

Laylah looked at her, "What do you mean?".

"When you attacked him... I have never seen you so... So... Mad... Frantic.", she said.

Laylah looked away for a shot moment then looked into Anch's eyes.

"I would rather die than see you dead." her voice was angry suddenly, "I will **never **let anything hurt you."

Anch nodded. There was a brief silence and then she laughed. Her tears dry.

"Do not cry," Laylah said, raising a hand to remove the rest of them from her cheek, "Only cry when you are alone."

"So that no one sees your moment of weakness." Anch finished.

Later that night, Kyris entered the room to check up on the patients. What greeted her made her smile.

In the bed, the two sisters laid side by side, Anch curled up against Laylah.

* * *

Finally! Done! This was my very first battle-ish kinda scene. It could've been better if I was a professional writer.. But.. I'm not. I only do this for fun :)


	5. Chapter 5

The city of Shattrath was quiet. It was in the middle of the night. The only light source was the beacon of light shining from the centre of the city.

At the Inn everything and everybody was sleeping. No festive music was playing, the drunkards gone home and the Inn-keeper sleeping.

Or so one thought.

Soft footsteps could only be heard with those with keen hearing. And one of those just woke up of something rattling in the kitchen.

Shaking off the groggy-ness, Silias stood up from his bed, although sore from his wounds. Taking note of the sisters sleeping the room beside him, he very quietly made his way to the kitchen.

Nearing the kitchen he stealthed along the shadows of the room. With his keen hearing and seeing he quickly noticed the interloper. He grinned.

* * *

No one knew of her weakness. She always had to hide those away. But there was one weakness, an urge she couldn't resist.

_How long has it been since I last got one?_

She dipped her hand into the jar. Took one sweet bun in her hand and brought it up to her mouth. Taking the first bite, her eyes closed in serenity.

_I had almost forgotten the taste of clam bar._

Taking a second bite, she moaned in pleasure.

Almost taking a third bite, she stopped when she heard chuckling.

She quickly stood up, jar still under her right arm and clam bar in left hand.

"Who would've thought? The great and oh-so-mighty paladin is sneaking into the kitchen... To get chocolate." Silias snickered.

Kyris was mortified. Of all the people who could find out, the gossip-loving rogue had to.

She sat the jar on the table.

"Listen, rogue. You will tell no one... No one or I will cut your precious tool off," she paused, "and then your time as a womanizer is over." she finished.

Silias held both hands up, as a sign of peace, "I will tell no one, Kyris. Now do share, woman."

Kyris glared at him, quickly taking the jar back into her arms.

Silias raised an eyebrow on this, then tapped a finger on his chin, "I wonder what Anch will do with this information..." he started.

Kyris stiffened at the thought - _She would, somehow, make sure that every living creature on Azeroth, knows._

"Fine!" she hissed at him.

"Not so loud, sweety." pointing towards upstairs, "If you keep being this loud, Anch will definitely find out about your little... Weakness." Silias took a bar from the jar, grinning as he took the first bite. Walking around the kitchen silently he asked out loud, "I wonder if they have some milk."

Kyris glared at his back...

_One more bite._

* * *

So.. Drabble time. The next 2 or 3 chapters will be around 500-800 words.

And thank you to those who have reviewed. I absolutely love positive reviews.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was quite random.


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to post a new chapter! I have been so busy with work.

Anyway, I foresee that only this chapter will be a drabble.

And again, thank you so much for the awesome reviews. And 2 favs! YAY!

I'm doing my very best and try to give you guys nice stuff to read.

* * *

The messenger handed the letter to Kyrissan, bowing slightly and then went on his way.

Kyris traced the sigil of Prophet Velen softly. Her brow furrowed a bit.

_Must be important._

Travelling to her room, she quietly closed the door with her hoof. Sitting down on the chair near the desk, she removed the sigil and opened the letter.

* * *

Anch and Silias sat by the fireplace, discussing adventures and women.

"I mean... She did what she had to do." Silias said, Anch raised an eyebrow at his slightly frustrated voice, "All I do is run around, kill and sleep with random women."

"You sound like you loved this... Human." Anch said, taking a sip of her ale.

"I wouldn't exactly say I loved her... I just cared about her. Like I do with you and your sister." Silias retorted. Anch snickered.

"Hah! You suck at lying, my friend. I have seen the way you glance at my sister... Wondering about what she looks like without armor." Anch laughed, shaking her head.

Silias suddenly sighed and said, "I admit your sister is a very, _very, _beautiful elf. But I know when my advances are unwanted." Anch lightly patted him on the shoulder.

_You have no idea what goes on inside her head, my friend. _

"That has never held you back, Sil..-" She paused, noticing Kyris walking towards them.

Silias greeted her with a smile, "And so my eyes are sated. You are looking ravishing, lady," he paused, "Finally decided to share my bed?" He winked at her.

Kyris snorted, "Keep dreaming, elf. I would rather sleep with an orc than you," Silias looked wounded and was about to answer back when she continued, "I have been summoned. I must go to the Prophet.".

"What does he need from you?" Anch asked, leaning back in her chair.

"I know not. I only know that it is important. I apologize in advance, but I must go." Kyris said, tilting her head in goodbye.

Silias sighed and took a sip of his ale. He was about to say something when something dinged. A soft ding sound. Anch fished her summoning stone up from her pouch, it was beaming.

Standing up from the table, she mumbled a spell and thus a figure appeared.

"Anchinika? You there?" said the figure.

"Yes, I am here, Valthas." Her voice cold and strict. Silias glanced at her, _All business all of the sudden._

The blood elf figure nodded and said, "You must come to Dalaran immediately."

Anch frowned, "Why?".

"I cannot speak of this matter here. This is not for...-" he paused, looking at Silias, "Other ears." Anch glared at Valthas. _Still have a stick up his ass. _

Anch nodded and with a flick of her hand, Valthas disappeared.

Silias sighed, "I was about to say 'Now it's just you and me' but I can see that won't happen." Taking a sip of the ale.

Anch smiled sadly at him, "Sometimes I wonder why I joined the circle. They do this. And you can't say no. But hey, " She put a hand on his shoulder, "Now you will be alone with my sister."

Silias suddenly didn't look so sad.

Anch quickly made herself ready to teleport, "I will be back in a days time." And then she disappeared.

* * *

Laylah stirred in her sleep. Something hard pressed up against her back.

Expecting it to be Anch she just sighed and rolled over.

Cracking her eyes open she looked into Silias' smirking face.

She yelped and tried to move but she winced, her wound not fully healed yet.

"Had I known you were a cuddler I would've entered your bed earlier." Silias grinned.

Right now, Laylah was happy that her skin was purple... It could not be seen when she bLaylahed.

"Where is my sister?" she hissed.

"Gone to Dalaran." he paused, his grin getting bigger, "And Kyris is away on paladin business. So it's just you and me, love."

Laylah couldn't do anything but growl.

* * *

Done! I'm excited for next chapter which will be right up!

Please R&amp;R! I love you guys!


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter will only contain Silias pervy mind and Laylah distressed cursing.

* * *

It was a chilly morning. As the city of Shattrath greeted the morning with yelling, childrens laughter and the markets already buzzing with life.

Inside her room, Laylah sat in the huge tub, cleaning her wound.

Wincing as she hit a particularly spot.

_Just heal up._

She hated being vulnerable. She needed help with almost everything. She couldn't walk properly, she couldn't carry anything much less fight or cast spells.

_He must've used some kind of spell or else it should have healed by now._

And to make matters worse, she alone with Silias.

She sighed and continued to rinse herself.

* * *

Silias walked around the Lower City, having need of fresh air.

_And getting away from a pissed woman._

Silias sighed, putting his hands behind his head.

He had helped her this morning. Getting out of bed and into a chair so that she could eat. Then later to get her into the tub. He restrained himself. It was not easy to look at her removing her clothes in front of him, so he excused himself and left the room.

He had not seen her since.

_I wonder if she's still in the tub. _

The thought of water droplets running down between the valley of her breasts or down her spine had him shiver. His leather pants suddenly got tight.

_I need a lay soon._

He probably should check up on her.

* * *

Laylah sat at the table writing on a scroll. She was restless. She missed the wind beneath her wings, the earth under her feet and the smell of leafs.

All she could do was prance around her room on her wobbly legs, write on a scroll and prance some more. And sleep. But the days are long.

She sighed.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door and a voice, "Are you clothed?".

Recognizing Silias' voice she answered, "Yes." coldly.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"No." although knowing he would ignore it.

The door opened anyway and Silias walked in and closed the door behind him.

She cast her glance at him shortly, "What do you want, Silias?" before returning to her scroll.

Silias smiled at her, "I am the only one here to take care of you, love. I came to check up on you." he walked over to the table to lean lazily against it, "What are you writing?".

"None of your business and as you can see I'm perfectly fine. Which means you can leave." she glared at him. He kept smiling.

He suddenly got a thoughtful look on his face and tapped a long slender finger on his chin. Then he took hold of the chair and pushed it away from the table, leaving Laylah with her arm mid-air, the pen still in her hand.

She fixed him an ice-cold stare, "What are you doing?" she hissed.

"If I know you..-" He paused, grinning from ear to ear, "And I do. Then I know that you are restless as a hound inside a house. You long for the outside." Laylah didn't get to say a word before she was in his arms, "And that's where I'm taking you." he beamed.

* * *

"This is embarrassing." Laylah said sternly, "Let me down! I can walk just fine by myself."

Silias glanced at her over his shoulder, smiling, "We both know you couldn't take 5 steps without collapsing." he snickered, "Which will be more embarrassing for you."

"You are so... So...-" She was cut off, "Handsome? Sexy? A stud?" he asked.

She lightly punched his shoulder, "No. You are frustrating. And getting on my nerves." she said.

He winked at her, "I could be getting on something else if you want."

It took her a moment before she caught it. Which had her at a sputtering.

Silias laughed and continued to walk towards the forest.

_I can't believe that I am.. What did my sister call it? Piggyback riding. This is below me!_

Silias glanced at her, seeing her face contort into though

* * *

The walk from the city to the forest was a short one. Laylah was quiet most of the way and Silias enjoyed having her near. It didn't matter so much that his hands were on her thighs, the way her hands held tightly onto his tunic or the way that her breath whisked by his ear now and then.

He just enjoyed her presence. But knowing Silias that was about to change.

Walking to a small clearing he sat Laylah down on her feet carefully. Laylah stiffened at the way his hands brushed further up her thighs and almost touching her behind.

_Just try it, pervert, and I will maim you._

Standing on wobbly legs she took a few steps towards a tall tree that stood in the middle of the small clearing.

_It was nice of him to take me outside._

Closing her eyes, she leaned against the tree taking in the sounds and smells. Sighing happily she smiled softly.

That was one of the few times Silias has seen her smile. _She is beautiful._

Even dressed in a plain white man shirt that was way to big for her, white pants, bare feet and her hair messy, _she was beautiful._

Catching Silias looking intently at her, she decided to break the silence, "I commend you, Silias. You have not touched me anywhere inappropriate the whole trip." she said.

Silias just smiled, "I can behave. And it is not honourable to touch an injured woman." he stopped, "Without her consent, of course."

Laylah shook her head and actually laughed.

"Did I hear correctly? Did I make the mighty Laylah laugh?" he snickered.

Moving to stand beside her, he also leaned against the tree,

It was around midday. Laylah stomach growled, suddenly.

Silias laughed outright, "I better go get some food." he turned his back to her, "Stay here, love. I will be quick."

Laylah just nodded and slid down the tree. Looking up towards the sky she let herself relax.

* * *

Silias was hidden by the shadows of the bushes he hid in. His eyes on a small rabbit.

Waiting for it to get close.

_Closer, my little friend. I need to feed a hungry woman._

Silias smiled as the rabbit moved closer to him.

Readying his dagger in his hand, he was about to strike it when it suddenly ran frightened away.

Scratching his head, he didn't notice the troll aiming an arrow at him from atop a tree.

"Gotcha, mon. Say da bay bay." The hunter smiled and fired the arrow.

The arrow went straight for Silias.

He turned in time to see the arrow going straight for his heart.

_I don't have enough time to dodge it!_

He steeled himself for the impact. But it never came.

"Huh?" he mumbled.

In front of him stood a treant. The arrow implanted in it's head.

Silias heard a moan of pain and saw Laylah stand a few feet away from him. She was on her knees.

He looked to the tree. The hunter was gone.

He rushed over to Laylah and gently held her by the shoulders.

She glared at him with pained eyes, "You are a disgrace." she said weakly.

Silias laughed, relieved, "I was not aware of him."

Putting a strand of her hair behind her ear, he looked into her eyes, "Good thing I have you covering my back.".

Laylah gave him a small smile, "Even when wounded I am still faster than you."

He looked serious then, "We should head back to the town. It is not safe. And you are weakened by summoning the treant." He lifted her up in his arms, carrying her bridal style.

* * *

Back at the inn they entered Laylah' room. He put her down on the bed. She had gotten weaker.

He hurriedly got some water for her, "Drink this.", and then he dived into his pocket, taking out an herb.

"And eat this. It will help you sleep." he said softly, laying the small leaf in her hand.

Laylah nodded and ate the leaf then drank the water to remove the dryness of her throat.

"You are practised in herbs?" she asked.

Silias smiled, "My mother was a healer. She taught me a little." helping her getting comfortable on the bed.

Laylah nodded.

"I will stay until you fall asleep." he said softly.

Laylah coughed and said, "You are difficult." she paused, adjusting the blanket, "A pervert, womanizer and all of the sudden you are caring." she said softly.

"Yes, well... I am a lot more than just those things" he winked at her.

Laylah didn't bother to retort back. She was feeling funny.

Looking at him, she put a hand to his chest, "And yet... Even though I find you so very tiresome, you intrude my dreams. My thoughts." Silias froze. Her hand wandered further up his chest, to his neck. Running a finger from his jaw down his neck she said, "I have dreams I should not have." tugging at the hem of his shirt, she pulled him towards her.

Silias couldn't believe it. She was touching him. Of her own free will. When she had run her finger down his neck he had groaned. Just not for her ears.

Leaning closer, he could feel her breath at his cheek, "You make me want things I have not wanted since my youth." she whispered softly.

Suddenly his pants was very tight. He gulped.

Circling an arm around his neck so he would stay she traced a finger along his ear, he hissed. Night elf ears are very sensitive.

She then leaned into him, pulling herself closer to him. He could feel the ghost of her breath on his lips.

"I often wonder how good you are. In bed." she said, "I do not know if it is the herb that makes me feel and think these things." she then kissed his jaw.

Silias was very turned on and very much in shock.

_Those words usually doesn't come out of her mouth._

Suddenly her lips was at the corner of his mouth, "Kiss me." she whispered.

_I will comply!_

But before he could her hold got slack and fell back onto the bed.

Silias sat there, with pouty lips. Then he straightened.

"Well... At least she is sleeping." he grumbled. Standing up from the bed he moved to the chair.

"What a tease." he laughed.

And then he leaned back. He would not leave the room.

* * *

Done. YAY! Now it's bedtime.

And the herb made Laylah funny. Think drunk people.

Until next time.


	8. Chapter 8

The scorching heat from the sun was unbearable. It seemed warmer than ever. The sweat gathered on Kyris' forehead. She wiped it away. The elekk she rode huffed and puffed.

_We need to find some water soon._

She halted her elekk a little so she was beside her companion. His elekk was also looking like it needed some refreshment.

"Vanis." she said quickly.

Vanis looked at her and nodded.

_There should be a stream nearby. _

She looked up at the sun, her arm covering her eyes.

_We should be at Shattrath soon enough._

* * *

LushLaylah was warm and comfortable. _Very much so... _

She pressed pressed herself in to the hard chest she was cuddled up against.

_Wait..._

She opened her eyes and saw the black colour of a tunic.

_Who..?_

She turned her gaze upward and saw Silias grinning face.

"Morning love. You slept well, I presume." his voice was haughty.

LushLaylah flustered and pushed herself quickly from him, "You...!".

He then laughed and rose from the bed. His face turned serious then.

"You were thrashing in your sleep. Whimpering." he said softly, "All I intended was to help you relax."

Then he grinned again, "But as soon as I tried to leave the your side, you would moan, whimper and move closer to me.".

LushLaylah looked away, "I don't whimper."

_Must've been a nightmare. I'm glad I don't remember._

Silias smiled gently at her, "I wonder what the nightmare was about. Because you certaintly was saying the name 'Ilan' alot." then he pouted.

_Ilan...?_

"Is there someone else?" he said sadly.

LushLaylah groaned and fell back into the bed.

* * *

Kyris and VasinVanis was soon greeted by the familiar pillar of light shooting up from Shattrath. Kyris smiled a bit.

_I am looking forward to see them._

Glancing over at Vanis. He looked bored as ever.

_I wonder if he will like them._

She was shortly reminded of Anch.

_Maybe not her so much._

Her pace got a little bit faster.

* * *

"Master Dulan, please listen.." Anch got cut off.

"No. You listen!" he was angry, "I will not tolerate that behaviour in the Meeting Hall."

Anch got mad, "Why... You old..."

Dulan threw his hands up in the air, "See? There you go again!". He sighed.

Anch was quiet.

_I best stop saying anything. _

Anch nodded and turned towards the door.

"Inappropriate act for a lady." she heard him whisper.

_Oh?_

She turned towards him and let him have it.

* * *

The room was quiet. LushLaylah sat by the table, reading a scroll and Silias was lying on the bed, his eyes closed.

Suddenly the door was barged open.

"I'm back!" came the enthusiastic voice of Anch.

Silias jumped from the bed and embraced Anch. She smiled and returned the affection.

LushLaylah stood up slowly as their embrace was over. Anch went to her and put her hands on her shoulders. They stared silently into each others eyes. Anch put her forehead against LushLaylah' softly, "I..." she stopped there. LushLaylah nodded and said, "I know. Me too."

Releasing LushLaylah, she sat down on the bed and began telling about her visit to Dalaran.

Silias leaned against the far side wall, clutching his stomach, laughing. LushLaylah grinned as Anch recalled the verbal-assault she had given Dulan before she had left.

After an hour had passed, Anch blatantly asked, "So... Did you two.. You know - Do the dirty?" she grinned. LushLaylah sputtered and Silias looked like a beaten dog.

"I guess not then." she laughed.

The room got quiet then. LushLaylah glanced at Silias but he was already looking at her. He smiled and winked at her. She gave a little smile in return..

"When will Kyris be here?" Anch asked. And just as she asked the known sound of hooves sounded towards the room.

"She's here." LushLaylah added.

Entering the room Kyris smiled as she saw that they were all there.

"Pleasure to have you back, love." said Silias.

"I must admit, it is good to be back." Kyris nodded.

"How did it go?" asked Anch.

Kyris stepped aside and a new dreanei entered the room. He was tall, towering above her. He had a very muscular build and black hair that went down his back. His eyes were a cold silver and glowed slightly. He wore the traditional armour of the guards that protected the Naaru. Purple and silver gleaming in the soft light. His huge hammer attached to his back.

"This is Vanis. A formidable warrior and a revered combatant amongst our kind." Kyris introduced.

Vanis bowed, "I am honoured. I have some pressing matters I must attend. I should be back by nightfall. Till' then." he said coldly and left the group in silence.

As always, Anch was the first one to say something, "Well.. Isn't he delightful?" sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Silias snickered.

"He have his reasons." said Kyris, "He is honourable."

"He didn't even give us a chance to introduce ourselves. It was like he couldn't get out of here fast enough." Anch retorted. Kyris didn't answer.

Suddenly Silias' stomach grumbled, "Eh.. Who wants something to eat?".

* * *

The four of them sat around the table, eating quietly.

"How is your wound, LushLaylah?" Kyris asked.

"I think it might leave a scar but so far it's been healing nicely." LushLaylah answered.

"Even after you saved me from that arrow..." Silias said with his mouth full of meat.

"Huh? What arrow?" asked Anch before taking a bite of her stuffed rolls.

LushLaylah sighed and said, "Long story..."

When they were done eating, they decided that LushLaylah was well enough to travel on. So they came to the agreement that this would be the last night in Shattrath. Then they would leave for Azeroth.

"I have yet to hear from Kulas. So I recon the best option is to go to Stowmwind." LushLaylah said. Then Vanis entered the Inn. Scanning the room, he found the group and went to their table.

He stood silently and said nothing. He just stared at the four of them.

"Welcome back, Vanis!" Anch smiled.

Vanis quickly cast a glance at her and nodded.

_Still silent?_

Vanis looked like he was about to say something but then stopped.

Kyris spoke up, "If you want to say anything, my friend, do so. They do not bite."

"Not much, anyway." added Silias.

"Kyrissan had told me little about you." Vanis said quietly.

"So you're going to play 20 questions?" asked Anch.

Kyris sighed, "It is required that he gets to acquainted to you."

"Why?" asked Silias.

"Protocol." was all Vanis gave.

"Protocol, my purple tits." retorted Anch.

LushLaylah put her head in her hands, "I must apologize on my sisters behalf. She is rather straight forward."

"I noticed." Vanis answered.

Then it was quiet again...

"So, 20 questions it is?" Anch asked, "When do we start?"

* * *

Please R&amp;R :)


	9. Chapter 9

They set out for Azeroth early morning the next day. As the group stood in the middle of the Temple, Anch made a portal to Stormwind.

Arriving at the top of the Mage Tower in Stormwind, they decided to rest at the Gilded Rose a few hours.

* * *

A tall figure stood outside on his balcony. The air tucked at the tree branches, the wild flowers in bloom and the wild life was busy as ever.

"Master Haldarien, the festival planners have arrived." the servant bowed slightly when his master turned to face him.

Haldarien smiled, "Good!" his voice beamed.

The servant continued, "Most of the guests have also agreed to come.".

"Even better!" then Haldarien looked thoughtful.

"Master?" the servant looked a bit nervous.

"My daughters... No one have heard from them?" he asked softly.

The servant shook his head.

"Not good," he paused, he placed a hand on the servant's shoulders and beamed another smile,"Good job, my friend!".

Haldarien moved on, walking towards the huge door.

The servant looked perplexed, "Master Haldarien, where are you going?" he asked.

"To get my daughters, of course!" was all he said when he went through the door.

The servants pleas of staying deaf on his ears.

* * *

It was around midday when the group came together, sitting at a table at the Gilded Rose.

Anch was yawning, Laylah trying to get her to hide it beneath her sleeve, Silias played with one of his daggers, Kyris sat quietly looking at the sisters and Vanis sat stiffly in his chair.

"Stop it! Elune's tits, you are annoying." Anch said, finally getting tired of Laylah.

"You didn't just say that." Laylah looked horrified.

Anch shrugged. Silias laughed, earning him a glare from Laylah.

Kyris snickered and Vanis looked disgusted.

Vanis leaned into Kyris, "Do they always act this... This indecent?" he whispered.

All elf eyes snapped to him. He met every one of them.

"Night Elves have superior hearing." Kyris explained.

Vanis nodded.

Then it was quiet again.

The only sound was Silias cutting his dagger into the table. Laylah glared at him, "What?" he asked.

"Stop that." she said.

He leaned forward, leaning an arm on the table, running the dagger down her shoulder, "Make me." was all he said. He could almost see the vein popping in Laylah' head.

Then he stopped and sighed, "I'm bored."

"Go kill something." came the yawning voice of Anch.

"But then I have to bathe again..." Silias trailed off.

It got quiet again.

A female human came up to the table. She looked nervous.

"E-excuse me, please. Do a-any of you know where I can find Laylahiruos Greenclaw?" she stammered.

"You have found her." said Laylah.

The human looked surprised, "Ah... Erm, good. There is some disturbances..." she trailed off.

"May I ask your name?" asked Laylah.

The human looked surprised, "Yes! Err, I mean... My name is Sonna." she said.

Laylah smiled gently, "It's an honor to meet you, Sonna.".

Sonna straightened her back, "The honor is mine."

"You were saying?" Laylah inquired her.

"Yes. There has occurred killings just outside of Goldshire." she said.

"There are many heros who travel through Goldshire, why come to me?".

Sonna fidgeted with her sleeve, "You were asked for, specifically."

"By whom?" Laylah asked.

"I-I don't know who he was. He just told me that I should get you."

Laylah nodded and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Let's go." she said and stood up from the chair.

"But what about Kulas?" asked Anch.

"Kulas can wait. We have not heard from him." was all Laylah said as she headed for the door.

The rest followed in her steps.

* * *

Nothing. There was no foul smell, no innards lying about, no blood and no corpses.

_A trap... _Laylah gripped her staff tighter.

"A trap." Anch voiced her thought.

"Be attentive. Don't rest your shoulders." said Kyris.

Silias played with the hilts of his daggers, his fingers dancing slowly over the leather.

Anch readied an Ice Lance at her fingers.

Vanis gripped his hammer tightly.

It was quiet. Too quiet. Like quiet before the storm.

When a sudden movement caught Laylah's ears, "There!" she said.

Anch fired her lance at the spot.

Quiet again.

Then the growling started.

The unseen figure pounced. Jumping high in the air. It's claws ready to rip through flesh.

Laylah transformed into her cat form and jumped.

They clashed and fell to the ground.

Laylah growled at the cat that towered above her.

Then she stopped growling. And stopped thrashing.

The other cat removed it self from her and licked her ear.

Then the cat transformed and revealed the person.

Beautiful diamonds adorned his shoulder, the green vines running from his shoulders down his arms. His chest was bare. The kilt he wore was a beautiful green with purple diamonds gleaming in the sunlight. His long green hair loose and reached his spine.

Then the person smiled. The smile lit his face up.

Laylah sat beside him, growling up at him.

"Oh, stop that. I know it was a lousy plan." he said and patted Laylah on the head. That only intensified her growl.

He nodded.

Anch was frozen in place. She was a bit pale. Silias grinned. Kyris didn't understand anything and Vanis still had his hammer ready to swing.

Then he stepped forward and put his hands Anch's shoulders, "Is that a way to greet your father?" he smiled.

Then Anch squealed and jumped into her father's arms, "Father!".

If Kyris wasn't so posed her jaw would've been on the ground.

Haldarien smiled softly as he tightened his hold on Anch, "My little ice flower."

Anch sniffed a little and laughed.

Then she let go and he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You can sheath your weapons, warrior. I mean no harm." Haldarien said with a smile on his lips.

Vanis was about to say something when Kyris put a hand on his hammer. He looked at her coldly but her eyes was glued to Haldarien.

"Silias, my boy! What a fine elf you've become!" Haldarien clapped Silias on the shoulders.

"Papa Greenclaw. It is good to see you." Silias smiled and put a hand on Haldarien's shoulder.

Then Haldarien turned towards the growling Laylah, "You can transform now, dear."

Laylah assumed her humanoid form and glared at her father.

He lost his smile, "What's with the sour look?" he asked.

She kept glaring at him, "Leave." she said coldly.

Haldarien looked hurt but quickly composed himself, "You will not speak to your father that way." he said matter-of-factly.

"You gave up that title long ago, _father._" Laylah spat the word.

She looked hurt and pissed. Like she couldn't decide on which feeling she should go with.

"We leave. Now." she said and walked past Haldarien without sparing him a look.

Anch looked confused, "But it's father..." she was cut off.

"Now!" Laylah yelled.

Silias walked upto Laylah, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Don't act this way, love."

"You be quiet." she hissed in his face and shoved his hand away.

"You will not turn your back to your elders. And I have not permitted you to leave." Haldarien said.

"Permitted, my ass!" Laylah cursed.

Haldarien looked a little mad, "Laylahiruos Greenclaw! You will listen to me!" he yelled.

Laylah froze.

The tone of his voice reminded her of when she was a child and he scolded her.

Anch decided to cut in, "What is it, father? Surely it must be important for you have travelled a long way." she smiled at him.

"You always were the reasonable one, my dear child." Haldarien said softly.

He coughed lightly in the back of his throat, "It is Children's Week," he paused, "You will join me at my home to feast."

"To raise money for the children, yes?" asked Kyris who had been quiet all the time.

Haldarien eyed Kyris with an appreciative look in his eyes, Kyris felt naked under his gaze. Then he beamed at her, walking over to her, cradled her small hands in his big ones, "My my, such a beautiful creature. If you don't mind me asking," he leaned in and whispered, "Will you accompany me to my bed?"

Kyris turned awfully red. Vanis almost tilted backwards out of shock and Silias grinned.

Before Kyris could answer, Laylah had already dragged her father away and slapped him stupid.

Anch put a hand on Kyris' shoulder, "My father," she laughed, "is a bit of a womanizer."

Kyris just nodded, still red from embarrassment.

Vanis voiced his opinion, "Are you sure he is not father to the pervert in our group?"

"Oi! I am not a pervert!" Silias looked hurt, "I just happen to love all women... Alot."

Anch laughed outright, "Silias is nothing compared to my father. He can woo a woman out of her trousers just by looking at her."

"He is... Very handsome." came the quiet voice of Kyris.

Vanis looked at her, horrified, "Surely, you do not wish to take up on his request!"

"Of course not!" Kyris said, a little to quick.

A few meters away Laylah was done berating her father on proper manners. He rose from the ground and dusted his garments off.

"Such temper, dear." he snorted.

Laylah just hmph'ed.

"We do not have the time to participate in your feast, Haldarien." Laylah said.

"I have talked with Kulas, of course." Haldarien smiled at her, "He is attending as well."

"So...", Anch interrupted, "Are we going?" she gave her sister the puppy eyes.

Laylah glared at her, "That only worked when you were little." then nodded.

Just as she had said that, Anch had readied a portal to Darnassus.

* * *

Alot of drama is about to happen in the following chapters. So much drama.

Please R&amp;R! :D


	10. Chapter 10

The place was huge. The tall trees stood even taller than the buildings. The mansion was beautiful. It's white stones stood contrast to the green and purple surroundings. The wild animals ran unhindered across the big courtyard. A small river ran across the courtyard, the white bridge allowing people to pass.

Small amount of people, mostly Night Elves were scattered around the place. Servants ran about, baskets in their hands.

Kyris noticed one missing thing.

"You do not have guards?" she asked Haldarien.

"No. Few have dared to attack my home." he smiled at her, "The few who did died before setting a foot inside the mansion."

Kyris nodded. Vanis looked around him, taking in his surroundings.

"It looks ancient." he said.

"It is ancient." Haldarien pointed over to a big stone, "This has been my families home for thousands of years." he explained, "The stone over there is a memorial stone. My family is burried here."

Vanis nodded and kept walking.

Anch walked happily beside her father, waving to people. It had been so long since she had been home.

Laylah was walking behind the group, not really happy to be home.

Silias slowed his pace so he could walk beside her, "Is it not good to be home, love?" he asked.

Laylah sighed, "I guess it is. I just don't have so many fond memories of this place."

Silias smiled at her, "I wish I had a home to return to." he said softly.

Laylah softly bumped her shoulder into his, "You know you are more than welcome here. My father sees you as the son he never had."

Silias scratched the back of his head, "Yeah..." he trailed off.

Then they passed a group of female servants and Silias waved at them.

When he turned his smile back to Laylah, she glared at him.

"What?" he asked, confused.

Laylah quickened her pace, leaving Silias behind.

"What?" he asked and ran after her.

* * *

As they entered the huge mansion, it was clearly to anyone that there was to be a feast. Servants busied themselves with decorating tables, placing chairs and arranging flowers.

Haldarien turned to face the group, "Welcome!" his arms wide open. His voice gave a small echo in huge open space.

"Let me show you your rooms. Follow me." he gestured with a hand.

But then he stopped and turned to face Laylah and Anch, "Girls, I will see you in my study." then resumed walking up the stair.

Kyris, Vanis and Silias followed him.

They turned down a long hallway.

"This is the west-wing, reserved for guests." he stopped walking and opened a big wooden door, "This will be your room, warrior."

Vanis walked inside the room. It was a beautiful room. Open windows ran along the broadside of the room. A small balcony was attached.

Vanis turned towards Haldarien and bowed, "Thank you for your hospitality."

"No need to be formal, boy." he smiled and shut the door, leaving Vanis on his own.

Kyris got the room next to Vanis'. It looked similar to his room but this had a bigger balcony.

"This is for you, my beautiful." Haldarien smiled softly at her. Kyris nodded her thanks and shut the door behind her.

Then Silias and Haldarien continued down the long corridor.

Silias spoke up, "How have you been?"

"Good. I have been busy with The Cenarion Circle." Haldarien paused then whispered, "It's been hard not to interfere with all that Garrosh business."

Silias nodded, "Good he's been caught then. Now he can be brought to justice."

"Yes, although I have a bad feeling that it's not over yet." Haldarien turned right which led to a much smaller corridor and stopped at the first door to his left.

He put his hand on the knob when he turned towards Silias.

"I wish to talk with you, alone. Come to my study later, when you've settled." then he opened the door and walked inside.

"This was once my uncle's room. As you can see by all the weapons hanging about, he was a skilled rogue, just as you." then he gestured towards the bed and grinned, "The bed is big enough for two... Or three." then he patted Silias on the shoulder and left the room.

Watching Haldarien leave the room and as soon he closed the door, Silias fell onto the bed and sighed.

* * *

"Don't touch that!" Laylah hissed.

"But it's so pretty..." Anch trailed off as the door opened and their father entered.

"Ah, my daughters!" he embraced them, "Your old father has missed you so!"

Anch reciprocated the embrace gladly while Laylah stood completely still.

He let them go and walked over to the window facing the courtyard.

"I hear you have been busy." he said.

"Yes, papa." Anch smiled slightly.

"And I heard about Illidan..." he trailed off and glanced at Laylah, who stiffened slightly.

"It was... Unfortunate for him.. To die again." he said softly.

"It was necessary." said Laylah, her tone emotionless.

Then Haldarien smiled, "That is all in the past! The next few days are going to be filled with joy and laughter!"

Anch squealed, "Hell yeah! It's been so long since I've dressed up." her eyes took a dreamish state.

Laylah shook her head, "Well.. Excuse me then. I have some business to attend."

With that she inclined her head and left the room.

Haldarien's smile disappeared and he sighed sadly.

Anch looked worried, "Father, I..-" she didn't know what to say.

"I know I have made mistakes in the past. But it kills me to see my daughter hating me so much." he said, his voice cracking.

"Papa, she doesn't hate you." Anch embraced her father from behind, "She is doing what she does best. Putting up a wall." she could feel her father's tears on her arm.

"I regret hurting her so much..." he got quiet.

"Papa..." Anch could do nothing more than to hold her father.

* * *

Instead of going to her room and 'attend business', Laylah ventured into the gardens behind the mansion.

_The pain is still so fresh..._

She felt like crying.

_No!_

She took in the beauty of the gardens. The flowers, the trees and the rock formations. She walked over a bridge crossing a small pond. The steps led upto a terrace. She leaned against the stone and took in the view before her. The sun was setting and although she could see the sea, she couldn't hear it.

_Should one fall from here, it will be a long fall to death._

A sound caught her attention and she turned around only to see Kyris walk towards her.

"Here you are. I asked your father if he had seen you and he said you went back to your room." she said softly.

"I needed some air." was all Laylah said.

"You know..." Kyris leaned her back against the stony railing, "My father and I didn't have a good relationship either."

"It is different between me and my father." Laylah's voice was harsh.

"Maybe. But it is clearly he misses you." Kyris smiled gently at her.

"Forgiveness is only for those who are strong." Kyris placed a hand on her shoulder.

Laylah didn't say anything.

Deciding not to prod to the subject anymore, Kyris said, "Dinner is soon ready."

"Hn." short and dismissing, Laylah continued to stare as the sun se

* * *

Haldarien sat on the futon reading a scroll. There was a knock at his door, "Enter!" he yelled.

Silias came into view, "Am I disturbing you?" he asked.

Haldarien put down the scroll, "Not at all, boy!", he gestured towards the futon beside him, "Come in! Sit down."

Silias did as told and sat down beside him.

It was quiet.

Silias glanced at Haldarien who stared at him with a smile on his face.

"So... You wanted to talk?" Silias asked.

Still smiling, Haldarien answered "Yes."

"About?"

"You."

"Me?" pointing at himself, Silias didn't understand what he meant.

"Yes, you...-" Haldarien paused, "What are your intentions towards my daughter?"

Silias stiffened and looked nervous, "Uh... Um... What are you talking about?"

"Don't think I haven't noticed the way you stare after her. The way your eyes glaze over in desire. Or the way you smile at her. You could light up an entire room, boy!" Haldarien ignored Silias' obvious problem and continued on, "So... Your intentions?"

Then Silias' rubbed his temples, "This is weird..."

"Nonsense! This is a man to man talk!" Haldarien slapped him on the back.

Not knowing how to react, Silias cleared his throat, "I desire her, obviously."

"So.. You're just looking for a lay?" Haldarien's tone got cold.

"Wha- No!" Silias panicked, "I feel happy around her, she makes me smile, she tests my limits AND by Elune, she tests my patience!"

"So you love her?" Haldarien asked.

"Eh?" was all Silias could form.

_Love?_

He had not loved anyone since...

_No matter._

Haldarien put a hand on his shoulder, "Glad to know we are on the same page, son." then he squeezed, "But if you break her heart, Elune help me, I will break your whole body."

Then he let go, "You can leave now. Dinner is ready."

* * *

Write-mania is upon me.

Please R&amp;R! :D


	11. Chapter 11

The next day everything was ready for the festivities. Tables was decorated with beautiful wild flowers, vines ran along the tall walls to the floor and a carpet at the center had been placed.

All that was missing was food and the guests.

* * *

Around noon the first guests arrived. Haldarien stood patiently atop the low staircase and greeted them with open arms. Laylah and Anch stood beside him, smiling politely.

As soon as they had walked into the mansion, Haldarien sighed, "Uptight females..."

"Father!" Anch snickered.

"What? They have a lot of gold." he shrugged.

"Aha! My old friend!" the elderly human took Haldarien by his hands,"You don't look a day older, my friend." he said while shaking them.

Haldarien smiled warmly, "I can't say the same for you, Edan. The grey suits you, though."

This caused Edan to laugh out loud, "The ladies love it!"

Anch and Laylah exchanged glances. Was everyone their father knew, perverts?

"Have you taken a wife, Haldarien?" Edan asked as he looked at Laylah and Anch.

"Ah... - No, you..." Haldarien was cut off, "Lemme guess... It's the green-haired one, yes?" Edan leaned in and whispered, "She looks feisty."

Haldarien flustered, Laylah was clearly embarrassed and Anch look horrified.

"The pictures! Elune's Ass - My eyes!" hollered Anch.

Haldarien placed a shaking hand on Edan's shoulder, "No, my friend. None of them are my wife..." he trailed off and went to stand behind the girls. Laying a hand on each of their shoulder, he said, "These beautiful girls are my daughters."

Studying the sight before him, Edan could clearly see the resemblance, "Oh, forgive me. My sight is not what it has been." with that he bowed in apology.

"You flatter me, papa." Anch smiled and laid a hand onto her fathers. Laylah looked bored and stiff.

Edan studied the trio. Then he smirked, "So that means I could, perhaps, take one of them to my bed?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Uh no!" Anch shook with disgust.

"No." Laylah frowned.

Haldarien laughed out loud.

"Come. Let me show you to your room." he laid an arm around Edan's elderly shoulders and led him to the mansion. Before they entered, Haldarien yelled over his shoulder, "Take over for me, girls!"

Laylah sighed and rubbed her temple with an elegant finger. Anch looked confused.

"Let's just... Get this over with." said Laylah as she faked a smile as the next guests walked up the staircase.

* * *

Evening approached and all the guests had arrived. The mansion was stuffed with people. Night Elf nobles, the elegant race taking up most of the space. Only a dozen humans, along with a few dreanais. The humans consisted mostly of battle veterans, old friends of Haldarien. The dreanais that attended was primarily emissaries, sent by The Prophet.

Silias stood by the corner of the huge staircase, leading up towards the first floor, taking a slurp of his cup. He was dressed in a black robe, it was loose and yet showed off his strong guild. His midnight-black hair pinned up in a high tail. He was leaning agains a pillar, smirking and winking to the beautiful that passed him.

Vanis stood beside him. He still wore his armor.

Silias cast a glance at him and shook his head.

Vanis had insisted that it was a danger to not wear ones armor. Even at a party.

_Atleast his massive hammer is at his room._

With that Silias took a sip of his cup. He frowned.

_I hate wine._

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure walk down the stairs elegantly. The sound of hooves landing quietly on the stone beneath them. He looked up to find Kyris descending the stairs with a small smile on her lips. She was dressed in a golden dress, that hung loose around her shoulders, a golden belt tied around her hips. Her white hair was put up in a loose bun, beautiful ornaments with white and golden stones adorning her pretty head. She had applied a touch of bLaylah onto her cheeks.

"Kyris, dear. It's possible that you look lovelier than ever." Silias took her hand and planted a kiss on it.

"Thank you." Kyris smiled sincerely, "But you can let go of my hand now..." she trailed off and glared at Silias.

He grinned and let go. Vanis appeared before her and inclined his head, "You look..." at a loss for words, he offered his hand and she took it, leading her down the rest of the stairs.

"Your social skills with women are horrible, cousin." Kyris snickered.

"Yes. But I do have manners." he said.

Silias looked at Kyris, "Where are the girls?" he asked impatiently.

Kyris sighed, "Anch panicked."

Silias could picture it in his head. Anch running around, picking out her hair, trying to figure out what to wear.

Then Vanis nodded his head towards the stairs, "It appears that the host has decided to arrive."

Haldarien appeared at the top of the staircase, "My friends! Welcome to my home." he spread out his arms, "You honor me with your presence here." he paused and smiled, "This feast is dedicated to all the children whom have lost parents, that are homeless and missing a loving parent to guide them. It is our duty to help those less fortunate." the crowd clapped.

Taking a few steps down, he turned sideways, "As a parent..." he paused, "I have seen many battles. And I have been lucky enough to be alive to this day. I am blessed to say that I can still look upon my children."

Then, as if on cue, Anch and Laylah stepped onto the staircase.

Haldarien turned towards the crowd again, "Let the feast begin!" and the crowd clapped once more.

As the sister descended the stairs, Anch began fidgeting with her necklace, "Do I look alright?"

Laylah leaned in, "Stop fidgeting. You look fine."

Fine wasn't what Anch was looking for, but it calmed her a bit.

"I'm nervous." she said, "I haven't done this in a long time."

"Don't let it show. Hold your head high." Laylah said, "And remember to smile."

"No wonder you're so good at this, " Anch grinned, "You love the attention."

Laylah allowed a small smile to grace her lips, "It's refreshing sometimes."

Silias could not believe his eyes. The two of them looked awfully beautiful but the one that caught his eye was Laylah.

She was dressed in a beautiful green gown, with vines that ran along her torso. The drape of the gown had the image of a stag imprinted on it. Her hair was loose and hung lazily down her back, the antlers acting as a crown. The gown hugged her curves. Her wrists was decorated in jewellery and the well-known flower Tyrande had given Illidan hung safely around her neck, resting in the valley of her breasts.

She looked like a goddess of nature... Which she is.

Kyris smiled at Silias' back. How the mighty had fallen.

Then Kyris poked Vanis on his shoulder, "Go."

He looked puzzled, "Go where?"

She sighed, "Go take Anch's hand, you twat."

He looked troubled, "But that is not my..." Kyris cut him off, "Go to her and offer her your hand." he nodded.

As Vanis approached her, he couldn't help but appreciate the sight before him.

Anch wore a pure white dress. It was quite simple. It hugged her forms and the slit in the right side showed off her elegant leg. As her sister, her ice-blue hair also cascaded down her back. The necklace around her neck represented her house.

Not knowing quite what to do, he quickly offered her his hand. Anch looked puzzled but took it nonetheless. She inclined her head in thanks.

Then she leaned in, "I must admit. I am a little bit disappointed that you still wear your armour, Vanis." he could feel her breath on his ear.

"One should always wear his armour, in case of battle." he staid stiffly.

Anch laughed behind her free hand, "Ah yes. But some activities require... You out of your armour."

Vanis almost stumbled, "Of what activities do you speak off?" he asked, although he knew which ones she meant.

"Oh, I'm sure you know." she purred.

Laylah stood at the bottom of the staircase and waited. Either for her father to take her hand or some other male.

A lady should never go without escort, her father had always told her that.

So she waited.

But she should have known that neither her father or some other male would come to her rescue. Of course it was Silias, whose hand was offered.

Silias smiled, "I don't have any words, love." Laylah raised a single eyebrow, "You are the moon of this room. Your beauty is not matched."

"Flatterer." she said courtly and took his hand.

His smile got even bigger, "I mean it, love." he said as he squeezed her hand softly.

She looked him over quickly, "You don't look bad yourself." her compliment was cold.

"Thank you, love."

Kyris watched the pairs walk into the huge crowd of people. She shrugged. She would survive without a man to escort her.

Then some one took her small hand into his big one and put it through the gap of his arm, "A lady should never go with escort." Haldarien's voice was soft.

She looked startled for a moment but then composed herself, "Thank you."

He smiled at her, "No worries." she blushed under his gaze.

#

Please R&amp;R :D

This was quite difficult for me to write. I am not so good at going into details. But it turned out quite acceptable.


	12. Chapter 12

As the evening went on and it grew darker outside, the feast was well on it's way. The guests had eaten and now their was music playing and various couples were dancing in the middle of the great hall.

Haldarien stood with some of his old comrades, re-living the battles they had fought together.

Kyris was dancing with a Dreanai emissary.

Vanis and Anch stood beside each other and was talking to some of the Night Elf nobles.

Well, Anch did the talking.

Silias and Laylah were talking to some priestesses that Tyrande had sent it her stead.

It was an enjoyable night.

But then, a loud female voice broke through the chattering voices and the soft music.

"I have arrived!" the female waved her hand in the air, "Haldarien!"

As the female pushed herself towards the host, she bumped into Laylah and Silias.

Laylah turned and caught the Night Elf woman's gaze.

Then she noticed that Silias had turned very quiet and very stiff.

Then the woman spoke up, "Sil?" her voice trembling.

He just looked at the woman in front of him. Then the woman launched herself into his arms and planted her lips on his.

Laylah, whose arm was around Silias' was pushed away slightly.

She glared at the woman's back, "You two must know each other."

The woman quickly removed herself from Silias and bowed, "I'm so sorry. My name is Myrien Lightsong." her white hair falling down her shoulders.

"Laylah Greenclaw." she said stiffly.

Then Myrien beamed up, "Haldarien's eldest?" Laylah nodded, "It is an honour to meet you!"

Silias, who had been quiet the whole time, decided to speak up, "Myrien, what are you doing here?" he asked, his voice cold.

She turned to him and smiled, "To see you! And to participate in the feast, of course."

"And how is it, exactly, you two know each other?" she wouldn't admit but this woman was getting on her nerves.

"He is an old lover." Myrien smiled and took Silias' arm in hers.

Surprised and a little hurt, Laylah glanced at Silias who met her eyes. Then she turned and left.

Myrien looked confused, "Did I do anything?" she asked.

Silias' gently removed her from his arm, "Myrien, where is my brother?"

"At home." was all she said before taking a hold of his arm again.

Silias sighed and looked in the direction Laylah had left.

Then out of his corner, he saw Anch approach.

"Where is my sister?" she asked. Looking at the woman who held Silias' arm in a vice grip, Anch looked confused, "And who is this?"

"Your sister left. I don't know why, " Myrien answered and then smiled at Anch, "I'm Myrien."

Anch looked over at Silias' who looked very guilty.

"What is she to you?" she asked coldly.

Silias decided to be honest, "She is my former fiancee." he stated.

"The one who is supposed to have died with your brother when The Well exploded?" she asked again, her voice becoming angry.

Myrien looked at Silias, "What is she talking about? I'm not dead."

Silias sighed again, "I will explain later."

Anch then took a hold of his chin and brought it closer to her face, "No, you will explain right here and right now why she is here, in your arms, where my sister should be!" she hissed.

"It's none of your business!" he hissed back.

Anch let go, turned her back to him and said, "You better explain this later, Silias." then ran out to look for her sister.

Myrien decided to talk, "So! Shall we find Haldarien so we can announce my arrival?"

Silias sighed.

* * *

Laylah was pacing back and forth in the gardens. She was fuming.

Outside she kept a cold and impassive face but inside she was confused, hurt and angry. Scratch that - She was pissed.

_Lover, huh? How dare she! _Then she stopped pacing.

_No, how dare __**he?!**_

Then she started pacing again.

She didn't understand her feelings. She didn't understand why she had felt a pang in her chest when that woman had hurled herself into Silias' arms and kissed him.

_Awful behaviour!_

And the jealousy. That she didn't get at all.

_I do not have feelings for the pervert._

Then she paused again.

_And yet..._

But her anger took over and she let out a stream of curses.

"You shouldn't let anyone hear you talk like that. They might perhaps think you are possessed." Anch was walking towards her.

"I am not in the mood for your wit, Anch." Laylah started pacing again.

"Silias told me that she was his ex-fiancee." she regretted saying it though because Laylah went rigid in the moment she had said 'fiancee'.

"The one who died with his brother when...?" Laylah paused.

"Yep. He didn't explain to me why he would tell such a lie." Anch spoke softly.

_So.. Not just an old lover. But she is his supposed ex-fiancee, who chose his brother over him, leaving him heartbroken. And then they had supposedly died when the Well exploded._

She felt disappointed. Why would he lie about such a thing?

Anch studied her sister carefully. It was easy to see that Laylah was hurt and angry.

_She won't admit that she has some feelings for the idiot._

Anch sighed.

"I will retire to my room." Laylah was all of the sudden feeling very tired. She wanted to be alone.

Leaving her sister to stand alone in the garden.

_Silias better have a __**very **__good explanation for all this._

Then she went inside again, looking for the rogue, who might just get his genitals cut off.

* * *

Silias noticed Laylah storming inside and went to talk to her. Then she looked at him. He could see that she was angry. And hurt. So he decided, that unless he wanted to die a horrible death, he would wait until morning to speak with her.

He sighed once more and turned towards Myrien who was speaking to some of the humans. She was laughing and smiling. Then she looked at Silias and took his arm in hers again.

He sighed again. Oh, the trouble he was in.

* * *

I'm sorry for the short chapter but I decided to cut it there.. Cliffhanger.

As you can guess, Silias is in alot of trouble. But nobody has no clue of just how much trouble Myrien will cause.


	13. Chapter 13

Silias sighed. Ever since the night before, Laylah had ignored him. She had not talked to him. Looked at him. Except for the time that she walked in on him and Myrien kissing.

_She forced herself upon me!_

He hoped he would have a chance to explain himself to her. But she had been avoiding him. Anch wasn't talking to him either. She was pissed at him too.

Every time he had gotten close to Laylah, Myrien had always found a way to stop him. Either by forcing herself on his person or appearing suddenly and leading him away.

And he didn't like to push women away. Even annoying ex-fiancee's.

In that was his problem. He didn't like to forcibly push women. He had always had a problem fighting women. Even women from the Horde.

_But it seems I have to be clear in my intentions._

Again, he sighed and put his head in his hands. Myrien was always around the corner, stalking the shadows. He never thought he would be free of her. But thankfully she hadn't followed him into his room.

And he couldn't talk to anyone about it!

Haldarien would cut off his genitals.

Vanis didn't know shit about women.

Kyris would beat him stupid with her hammer.

Normally he would have talked with Anch about it...

_Not unless I want Little Sil to be frozen._

He shuddered.

There was a knock on his door.

"Enter." he said.

A servant walked in and bowed slightly, "Dinner is about to be served." with that she left.

Silias sighed.

* * *

The water was good on her muscles. The soothing aroma calmed her mind. Her long green hair floated about in the wooden tub she bathed in. She leaned back against the wood and sighed.

Suddenly a servant entered the bathing room, "Dinner is being served, My Lady."

Laylah rose from the wooden tub, taking her long hair in her hands and twisted it then swung it over her shoulder. Stepping from the warm water she grabbed her thin coat and wrapped it around her, "I will eat my room tonight." with that she dismissed the servant.

Bowing, the servant left the room.

She didn't feel like watching Silias and Myrien together. Or her sisters pitiful glances. Or her father's worried looks.

She was tired. All day she had busied herself with combat training, writing scrolls and sparring with fellow druids. Even in her bear and cat form her thoughts remained on Silias.

She sighed and sat down heavily on her bed.

_I do not have feelings for the idiot._

She looked up. The sun was setting.

_It is a mild infatuation._

But some voice inside her mind told her that it was not just a mild infatuation.

Her hands clenched. Suddenly she felt like crying.

She shook her head.

_It's pathetic._

She sighed again.

* * *

The Great Hall was quiet. Most of the guests had travelled home during the day. The night before it had been filled with hundreds of people and now only fifty or so remained.

Haldarien observed the people that sat around him. Anch was picking at her food, sometimes casting a hateful glance at Silias.

Myrien chatted away happily, her soft voice happy. Often she would place a hand on Silias' arm. Which confused him.

Silias, on the other hand, avoided looking him in the eye. He seemed troubled for some reason. Haldarien had noticed the way he had glanced desperately after Laylah when she had passed him by. The way his hands clenched whenever Myrien had clung to his arm.

He had noticed something was wrong the night before when Laylah had abruptly said she would retire back to her room, the way her voice quivered and the way her eyes had watered.

Haldarien's thoughts were interrupted when Myrien called out his name, "What is it, my dear?" he asked.

"Didn't you hear me?" she smiled at him, "Why is Laylah not present?"

"She is not feeling well." said Anch and cast a glare in Myrien's direction.

Silias seemed uncomfortable, "Yes. She does seem troubled." he said.

Anch snorted and said, "Geez... I wonder why."

Silias looked at her angrily, "I have yet had the chance to explain...-" Haldarien cut him off, "Explain what?" setting his eyes on Silias, he leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms.

Silias gulped, "It's..."

Anch took over, "Oh, just the fact that Myrien is his ex-fiancee. And that he lied about her and his brothers death."

Haldarien glanced at Anch, "And this had something to with Laylah?"

"Yes. She was, after all, hurt by all this." Anch then rose from the table, "It was a lovely meal, papa. If you'll excuse me, I would like to go back to my room."

Haldarien nodded, "Sleep well, my dear."

Then Anch left the hall.

Leaving Silias with a glaring Haldarien.

"Silias, you will come to my study once you are finished eating." with that Haldarien excused himself and left the table.

Myrien placed a hand on Silias' arm, "I wonder what that was about."

Silias sighed loudly and threw himself back in his seat.

* * *

The knock on her door was annoying. She was trying to sleep, damnit!

The knocking intensified.

"Leave!" Laylah yelled.

Then the door opened softly, "Are you sleeping?" Anch asked.

Laylah sat up in the bed, "I did."

Anch gave her a smile, "Sorry. I just wanted to see if you were alright."

"As you can see, I am fine." Laylah's voice was quiet.

Walking over to the bed, Anch sat beside her sister, "I'm not stupid."

"Oh?" Laylah asked, earning a playful glare from Anch.

Anch glanced around the room, "You know... He has wanted to talk to you."

Laylah looked puzzled, "Who?"

Anch snickered, "The idiot."

Laylah face got impassive, "Well. I don't want to see or talk to him."

Anch placed a hand over Laylah's, "He wants to explain himself to you."

"He has Myrien." was all she said.

"Are you jealous?" Anch asked.

Laylah flustered, "No! Being jealous requires feelings of love."

Anch grinned, "Which you have." Laylah glared at her, "No."

With that Laylah laid back down in the bed, "I want to sleep." she said dismissively.

Anch nodded and began walking towards the door, pausing before exiting, "He wants you too, you know." with that she left and closed the door.

Beneath the sheets, Laylah sniffed softly and buried her head into the pillow.

* * *

I feel like such a drama-queen right now...

Thank you guys for the reviews. I love you!


	14. Chapter 14

An hour later Silias stood outside the doors to Haldarien's study. He gulped.

_Man up!_

With that he steeled himself and knocked on the door, "Yes?" with that he entered.

With eyes downward, he walked into the study and closed the door behind him.

"Why do you look like a mutt who has been beaten?" Haldarien asked.

Silias looked up and saw Haldarien standing in the entrance to the balcony. Clearing his throat, "I am nervous." he said.

"Why?" Haldarien then glanced at him over his shoulder, "I have no intention of breaking every bone in your body..." he paused and turned his gaze towards the night sky, "Yet."

Silias shivered and took at step towards Haldarien, "Listen, about-"

"I knew your parents when they were alive. I saw you and Anden grow up." Haldarien kept his gaze at the night sky, "I saw what Myrien did to the two of you." then he turned around to face Silias, "I saw how she broke your heart."

Silias was at a loss for words, so Haldarien continued.

"She chose your brother over you. Now this was before you met my daughters so it's understandable that they didn't know anything about it." he paused, still keeping eye contact with Silias, "Then the demons came and the well exploded..." he trailed off.

Then he sighed, "And you didn't see your brother or Myrien after that." he walked over to Silias and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You knew they were alive but didn't contact them after the war. Because you were still hurting."

Silias looked straight into the silvery eyes infront of him and nodded.

"You lied because you were ashamed." Haldarien stated.

Again Silias nodded.

"Myrien is a poisonous elf. She is beautiful and charming. And she knows it. She knows how to use it as weapons." then Haldarien removed his hand from Silias' shoulder.

"I saw my daughter die inside when Illidan betrayed us the first time." he placed a hand over his heart, "As a father, there is nothing more that hurts than not being able to help your child."

Then he turned away from Silias and leaned against his desk.

"Fix it." was all he said.

"How? She won't even look at me." Silias asked.

"Well, corner her." Haldarien grinned, "Corner her and show her just how sorry you are."

Silias snickered, "Old man, if I didn't know better, I would take it as a permission to... Take your daughter."

Haldarien laughed, "She needs it. Someone needs to remove the stick up her ass."

Then they laughed.

* * *

Laylah was up a few hours before sunrise. She was at the training grounds, clawing at the training-dolls, her sharp claws ripping through the leather. In her eyes it was someone else standing in front of her.

_Idiot!_

Taking a step back, she stealthed and walked around her prey.

_How dare he?!_

With that she pounced again with a roar and embedded her claws into the doll, ripping it apart.

"Wouldn't you rather claw your way through the person who is in your head?" a deep voice interrupted her attack and she let go of the doll.

She turned around to see Silias lean against one of the other dolls. She growled at him.

He laughed softly, "Come on, love. Let me explain."

She stopped growling but flexed her claws, burying them into the dirt beneath her.

_It better be good._

He sighed, "I'm sorry, okay? I really am... I had no idea she would show up."

Laylah growled again, signalling he had to do better than that.

"Will you change back? I don't want to be ripped apart." he smiled softly.

Laylah didn't really want to change into her humanoid form... She could better hide her feelings in this form.

But she thought it would be better. Then she could show him just how angry she was.

_And I can still mangle him in my humanoid form._

So she changed back and straightening her back. She glared at him.

"Ah. Much better." he said.

He took a step towards her but stopped when she crossed her arms over her chest.

He steeled himself and started talking.

"Before I met you... Myrien and I were involved. We were to be mated." he paused, looking slightly hurt, "But when she was introduced to my brother... She changed."

Relaxing a bit, Laylah kept quiet.

"She and my brother fell in love. She chose my brother over me... On the day we were to be wed." he looked away shortly but returned his gaze back to her again, "She broke my heart that day." then he smiled sadly, "I lied because I was ashamed." he laughed.

"The great and handsome Silias, ditched on the day of his wedding. Lost his bride to his brother."

Then it got quiet.

"There you have it." he said softly. When she didn't answer him, he turned towards the mansion.

"Do you still harbour feelings for her?" Laylah asked, making Silias pause in his steps.

"No. If anything, I find her very annoying and I would rather be in your company." he looked at her over his shoulder. She looked unsure of herself, the way she was caressing her arm with the other, her eyes cast downward.

"I see..." she trailed off.

Then he sighed and began walking again when her voice made him pause, again.

"You hurt me. I don't understand these... Feelings. I felt bitter and angry." she paused and looked at him, "I felt a shot stabbing pain in my chest every time I saw you and her together."

Turning around so he was facing her, Silias walked towards her. She kept talking.

"I don't want to have these feelings. Love has never brought anything but pain." her voice quivered, "I don't know how to act around you. One moment I want to strangle you, the other I want to be close to you."

He stopped in front of her, "So you have feelings for me?" he asked.

She looked startled, not having noticed he was in front of her.

Then she looked away, "I don't know." was all she said.

Silias grabbed her chin between his fingers, forcing her to look at him.

"I fought beside you in the War of the Ancients and in the Third War. I remember thinking that you were the most ferocious, dangerous, dense, insufferable but beautiful woman I had ever seen." he paused and smiled, "I remember the arguments we had over battle tactics. The way your eyes would blaze up when you were angry. And I remember all the times you slapped me when I," he grinned, "sneaked a peak."

She raised a single eyebrow a this.

"Then after the Third war I didn't see you for 10 years. I still talked with Anch and she told me about you." he looked sad for a moment, "I missed you. To me, we were at least friends." he said.

"We are." Laylah stated softly.

"Then to see you again at the park. Looking exactly the same. Still cold and unreachable." she interrupted him, "I'm not cold." she mumbled.

He laughed, "Yes, you are. But when one gets to know you, they will see how loyal and loving you are. How much you care about the people close to you." he paused, looking thoughtful, "Which reminds me that you have to sort out the business you have with your father." she stiffened under his hold.

"Wha.-" she was cut off by a pair of lips. She froze. She got a warm sensation in her entire body and something made her squirm.

Then it was gone with the lips. Silias smiled and released her. Then he licked his lips and grinned, "Mint. Just as I thought."

This time he could actually see her blush. He waited for the slap but it never came.

Instead she pressed herself against him, "You're an idiot and a pervert." she muttered into his tunic.

He smiled and brought his arms around her, "I know."

* * *

From the balcony she could see very well what was going on down in the training field. Her hands clenching so much that they began to bleed. Her eyes wild and crazy. Her whole body shaking with anger.

"He is mine..." she muttered to herself.

"He is **mine**!"

She left the balcony and walked into her room. Standing in front of her mirror she looked at herself, "Oh, Silias my love. You have no idea what you've started." she smiled at herself, "You are mine. And mine alone." Myrien then started to brush her white hair.

* * *

I think Myrien needs help..


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry about the 'long' wait time. But these last few days has, to be blunt, shit for me. I went to the hospital 2 days in a row because of breathing problems.. Time to quit smoking, I think.  
Anyways, it will probably only be one chapter I post today since I got work tomorrow. But I will do my best to post another one tomorrow!  
And thank you so much for the reviews. It's a small number but I love them nonetheless. I appreciate the thumps up and the shout-out for mistakes. I read my chapters through multiple times but sometimes I miss a typo or something.  
Another thing... I have a good friend, which pointed out that I don't write so much about surroundings. I don't go in that much detail about the characters or around them.

I will try that from now on!

Again, thank you so much! Love you.

* * *

It was later in the morning when Vanis left his room. Closing the doors behind him, he noticed something wasn't as it used to be.

Silias wasn't coming out of his room. They usually left their rooms at the same time and together went to breakfast.

But he didn't appear.

Vanis shrugged and left for the hall.

_I must report back to the captain today..._

He turned around the corner and saw some maids bickering. As he went past them, he politely bowed his head in greeting. They giggled and one of them waved at him.

_It's not that hard... _

He walked a bit taller and his hooves seemed a bit lighter.

* * *

The hall came into his view. The huge pillars supporting the roof stood proudly, vines running wildly up the sides. The huge wooden chandeliers was decorated with wild flowers. The walls was adorned with paintings of the Greenclaw family. Statues of various Alliance hero's stood tall along the walls. At the centre was the table. The gigantic table was cut out of white granite. The same as the mansion. It was decorated with vases, flowers and vines.

Vanis noticed the atmosphere was slightly... Tense.

Haldarien sat at the end of the table, as usual, with Anch and Laylah at his side. Him and Kyris had places beside Anch, while Laylah got Silias and Myrien.

As he walked up to his seat he noticed that Silias wasn't present. Haldarien was smiling, Anch was munching away happily, Laylah looked thoughtful while Myrien was casting deadly glares in her direction.

He pulled his chair out and sat down beside Kyris.

"Morning Vanis." she said and took a bite of her neatly cut fruit.

"Morning." he mumbled.

"Morning, warrior!" Haldarien beamed at him and waved, fork in his hand.

"Morning, Lord..." Vanis trailed off.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Drop the titles! Call me Haldarien!" he inquired.

Kyris smiled and placed a hand on Vanis' shoulder, "Don't worry. I won't tell the Captain."

Vanis nodded and smiled slightly.

Then it got quiet.

...

...

Click.

Click.

Click.

Laylah frowned.

Click...

"Myrien, cut that out." said Anch.

Myrien was tapping her nails on the table. Her face was dark. She looked angry.

She smiled sweetly at Anch, "Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't realize I did it."

Then she looked away, "I've had a rough night. Silias didn't come to my bed."

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Laylah stiffen.

She continued, "I waited and waited. I long for his touch." she sighed, "That's how it is when you're in love."

Laylah gripped her knife tighter.

_Keep talking like that and I will make the Light come out where it isn't supposed to come out._

Her menacing thoughts was cut off when Silias sat down between her and Myrien.

"Morning!" he yelled happily.

Laylah felt a hand on hers, "Morning, beautiful." he whispered. Then he gave her hand a squeeze before turning his attention to the others.

Myrien thought she should remind him of her presence.

She grabbed his right arm tight and kissed his cheek.

"Why did you not come to my bed last night?" she almost wailed.

Silias' eyebrow twitched, "I had other plans." he said.

Myrien continued her charade, "But I missed you! You promised me that you would.." she was cut off abruptly.

"Myrien, stop spouting lies! I have never promised you anything." Silias' eyes was hard, "I have grown tired of you. Do us both a favour and leave me be." with that he shoved her away and scooted his chair closer to Laylah.

The table got quiet.

Myrien was shocked. Tears were gathering in her eyes.

"Does she mean more to you than I?" she asked, her lips trembling.

Silias looked straight into her eyes, "Yes."

Myrien stood up from the table, her chair falling backwards from the force.

"Excuse me..." with that she quickly left the hall.

As soon as Myrien had disappeared from view Anch exploded into a fit of laughter.

"Oh my... Bwahahahahha!" she slammed her fist on the table, "Hahahahahhaha! Did you see her face?" she continued laughing.

Kyris was snickering behind her arm. Vanis sported a small grin. Haldarien looked amused. "Then you will marry my daughter?" he asked.

Laylah, already flustered from Silias' sudden admission, choked on her water.

Silias looked calmly at Haldarien, "Not yet. It's better if we wait."

Anch had rolled out of her chair and was on the floor. Her hands clutched her stomach as she continued laughing.

Laylah stared bewildered at Silias.

He raised an eyebrow, "What?" he grinned.

"We just..- I..." Laylah didn't know what to say. The headache was in coming.

She stiffened. A hand scooted further up her thigh. She glared at the pervert next to her.

Silias looked calm but there was a teasing glint in his eyes.

She quickly shoved his hand away. Silias pouted but continued eating.

"Can I have a word with you later?" Laylah cast her gaze to Haldarien, who pointed at himself.

"Me?" he asked.

"Yes." she said calmly.

"Of course. I will find you." he smiled.

Laylah nodded and excused herself.

Silias looked at her as she left the hall. She looked good in the dark blue gown. It hugged her curves nicely. Her hair was in her usual braid but it went down her back instead of her left shoulder.

He hummed to himself.

_I'm one lucky elf._

"Stop staring, Silias." he heard Laylah's voice from atop the stairs.

He looked dumbfounded, "But.. Eh?"

Haldarien laughed, "She sees everything."

Anch, who had stopped laughing started again.

* * *

Up in her room, Myrien was seething. How dare he humiliate her in front of all those people?

She was paced back and forth, her white hair bouncing from side to side. The golden dress she wore irritated her because she had to hold the edge of it so it didn't get dirty.

"That bitch!" she hissed quietly. She slammed a fist onto her night stand.

The vase on the table fell to the floor, spilling out the water. She picked up a single rose.

"A rose has it's thorns." she gathered the flowers and put them back in the vase and put it back on the night stand.

Then she walked over to her dresser, opened the first drawer and took out a small vial. It contained some black gooey like material.

"And like a rose. I also have thorns." she grinned menacingly and gripped the vial tighter.

"Silias is **mine**."

* * *

It was noon when Haldarien found Laylah in the library. She was sitting lazily on the futon, her legs crossed beneath her, reading a scroll, her hair resting lazily over her left shoulder, contrasting the dark blue gown she wore. He was reminded of when she was but a child and how she would question him about the history of her people. The way she left the library a mess when she had been reading.

"There you are." his tone was neutral. He didn't want to start an unnecessary argument.

She looked up from the scroll, "I trust you had a nice travel to Darnassus." she softly put the scroll on the table and straightened her back.

He sat down on the futon in front of her.

"Yes. It was a nice trip." he smiled.

Laylah nodded.

The room was quiet.

Haldarien was somewhat nervous. He picked lazily on leaf that resided on his wrist armour.

"Father, I..."

"You wanted..."

They looked at each other.

"Did you just call me father?" he asked, the shocked was evident in his voice.

Laylah smiled a little and nodded.

"Silias and I talked last night." at this Haldarien smirked, "Cease the perverted thoughts." she said coldly.

Then Laylah sighed, caressing her arm with the other, "I have some thing I want to say. Will you promise to let me speak without interrupting me?" she asked quietly.

"Of course, my dear." Haldarien shifted in his seat.

Laylah smiled gratefully.

"I have... For so long, hated you. The way you treated me in the past. The harsh way you would train me. Always pushing me past limits," she paused and looked at Haldarien, "I was... No, I still am jealous of the way you treated Anch. I felt like I was a huge disappointment to you."

Haldarien opened his mouth to speak but Laylah cast him a hardened stare. He shut his mouth and she continued.

"Anch always got the smiles, the hugs and the kisses. You always looked proudly at her. When you looked at me it was a cold blank stare." her voice quivered.

"So I forced myself to shut out feelings. I turned cold. I learned to ignore the pain that was in my heart. I locked out the need to feel my father's arms around me." she hardened her voice.

"I trained harder because somewhere deep inside, I longed for you to look at me proudly." she smiled sadly, "I became one of Azeroth's most powerful druids. But it cost a part of me which I will never see again." a single tear trailed down her cheek.

"I am tired of this hate." she whispered.

Then she wiped the tear away.

She was about to get up when strong hands was placed softly on hers.

"My little moon..." his voice was quivering.

"I have never forgiven myself the way I treated you. I forced you to be an adult when you were just a child." he smiled sadly.

"After your mother betrayed us... It took it's toll on me. And you..." he looked away for a moment, "Reminded me so much of her. I always saw her in you."

He clung to her hands, clenching them.

"I was left with two children. It was hard for me. I decided that I would make sure that none of my girls should ever have to resort to demons for more power." he sighed.

"I was blinded by my own grief and heartbreak. I didn't see you suffer." the tears was falling steadily down his cheeks.

"I can never forgive myself for the pain I have caused you, my daughter." he put a hand to her cheek, "I am so, **so **proud of what you have become."

"Father..." she trailed off, her voice quivering and she leaned into his hand.

"I forgive you." the huge walls that surrounded her heart, cracked. And she cried.

Haldarien pulled her to him and held her tight. She clung to him and sobbed.

"My little moon. You shine so brightly." he said softly.

"Father." she whispered.

He kissed her on the top of her head, "I love you so much."

Laylah smiled into his chest and said the words that her father had been waiting thousands of years to hear.

"I love you too."


	16. Chapter 16

I don't think I can apologize enough for the long update. Bare with me, guys and girls. I'll do this on my own terms. I think about my story everyday, ways to improve my writing and planning how the story should unfold. I want to give the readers a good time, if anything.

Now - On with the roller coaster ride!

* * *

The stoic druid stood calm against the stony railing. The sky above her was grey but a few clouds were parted to reveal a glimpse of the sun. The tall trees stood tall, green and purple leafs falling from branches softly. The critters searched for food at the roots.

Her purple ears picked up the sound of the sabers being fed. Their delighted roars rumbling through the air. She placed a hand on the railing. A smile appeared on her lips.

It was nice to finally feel at home.

* * *

"I swear I didn't do anything!"

"I don't believe you."

"Love, I didn't do anything!"

Silias and Laylah stood facing each other. Laylah folded her arms across her chest, supporting on her left hip. One elegant eyebrow raised.

"Then by all means, tell me, why the poor maid is completely flustered." she spoke in a slightly irritated tone.

Silias certainly didn't appreciate the situation he found himself in. But he did appreciate the sight facing him. A mad woman was sexy as hell but this particular woman was beyond sexy. His limits was being tested everytime she shifted her hips. The way her arms lifted her breasts made his mouth water. His hands itched cup her firm behind. That simple yellow dress she wore hugged her form so very nicely. It made him itch.

"She and I bumped into each other. She landed on top of me. That's all, love." he sighed.

He took Laylah's hands in his, "It would be a stain upon my reputation..." he brushed his thump softly over her hand, "And yours should I choose to bed another woman."

He grinned, "I promised to give myself to you. The only woman I plan to take into my bed is you."

His words warmed her insides. She squirmed softly at his promise. Then she sighed softly.

"With your womanizing ways I should not be surprised that you would go around looking for other women." she paused and looked into his eyes.

"But your words... They make me feel warm." she smiled softly, "I'll let you off the hook this time, pervert." with that she let go of his hands and brushed past him.

Silias let out a breah of relief.

"My Lady... This is the female servant ward." the maid said softly.

Laylah paused in her steps.

Then she turned.

Silias gulped.

* * *

The laughter rang throughout the study.

"And then she ran to her sister who was barely a teen in our years and said 'Papa says that kissing is good'."

Haldarien waved a hand in the air, "You could see Laylah bLaylah!" he laughed.

"Hn."

Haldarien's laughter settled and he looked at the person in front of him.

"You are a very quiet individual, warrior." he stated and took a sip of his tea.

"Yes, I have been raised this way." Vanis looked proud.

The elderly druid nodded and stood from the futon.

"Tonight is the last feast that will be held. It will be more grand than the first." he looked out the open window. The sky was empty of clouds and the sun was setting on the horizon.

"I want to ask if you would escort my daughter to the feast." he turned towards Vanis who looked surprised.

"But the rogue-" he spoke but was cut off.

"You will escort Anch." at this the black haired dreanai sighed.

"Master Haldarien, your daughter and I.. We are not very close." he spoke softly as if expecting the druid to be mad.

Haldarien just smiled, "She is quite the handful." he walked towards the door.

"I would escort her myself but I have made a promise to your paladin." he grinned and opened the door.

"I will see you in the evening!" with that he left the room.

Leaving a nervous warrior to his thoughts.

* * *

Nightfall came quickly and the mansion was hurriedly filled with people.

The lanterns hung from the tree branches, their light illuminating the ground below. The lively music coming from the hall rang throughout the forest. The sound of laughter and chatter was on wind.

The hall was even more beautifully decorated than the first feast. More green vines hung from the ceiling, twisting around pillars and spreading on the stone floor. The grand stair was decorated with wild flowers of all colours.

The huge table in the middle of the hall was filled with people. The joyous sound of drunken banter was loud on the night elf ears.

Food was being handed around the table.

As always, Haldarien sat at the end of the table. At his sides was his daughters. Silias was placed beside Laylah and Vanis sat quietly beside Anch. Kyris was placed beside Vanis for womanly support.

The elderly druid quickly cast a glance at the other end of the table. He had made sure Myrien was placed far away from the group.

He grinned when she cast an angry glare at him.

"Ouch!" a pained voice reached his ears.

"We're in the middle of a party. People are eating. Have some manners." a cold voice told the rogue.

"But I can't wait for tonight..." Silias grumbled and brushed his hand softly.

Laylah ignored this and continued to eat. She was going to need her energy for tonight.

"So you've finally decided to jump into his sheets, sis?" Anch asked as if it was the most normal thing to ask.

The food got caught in her throat and she coughed.

"Not that it is any of your business-" Laylah was cut off by Silias, "Yeah!" he happily announced.

Anch grinned.

* * *

At the other end of the table, Myrien was fuming. She cast a glance at the group. They laughed and chattered away happily.

She poked the vial, which was safely nudged between her breasts.

_Laugh all you can. Later you will weep._

So she kept smiling to the people around her.

* * *

Later the food was removed from the table and the dancing began. People danced, some walked out to the garden to look at the beautiful nature while others sat at the table with cups of beer in their hands.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kyris saw a hand being offered. She followed the arm and rested her gaze on Haldarien. He smiled and gestured towards the dance floor.

She shook her head nervously but he grabbed her hand and pulled up from her seat.

"I do not know how to dance, my Lord." she whispered quietly.

He patted the hand that was nestled on his arm, "Do not call me Lord. Just let me lead you."

They walked onto the dance floor and he twisted her around so she faced him. He took her one hand into his and placed her other on his shoulder. Then he placed his free hand above her hips.

Then he spun them around. Fast.

"You look ravishing in that dress, my dear." he whispered into her ear.

She felt herself bLaylah and mumbled a thank you.

She was dressed in a pure white dress. Her tendrils was adorned with white diamonds. The dress had a cut in the side which allowed her to show a little bit of her leg. Not too much. It's neck was high.

She eyed him, "You do not look too bad." she spoke softly.

He smiled down at her and gripped her tighter, "Thank you dear. If I was just 2000 years younger I would have woo'ed you already."

Kyris snickered, suddenly feeling brave, "Who says you can't do it now?"

Haldarien was surprised. Then he lowered the hand on her hip slightly, brushing over her hip bone, "I would love too.. But I doubt my daughters would appreciate it." he whispered.

Then he spun her around and pulled her into him, "But if you can keep a secret..." he wiggled his brows.

She beamed at him, "Keep doing what you're doing and I might consider it."

And that was the end of that conversation.

* * *

To say she was nervous was an understatement. She was terrified. Her palms was sweating and she was sure she looked white.

"I can't believe I said yes to do it..." Laylah mumbled to herself.

_I haven't slept with a man in..._

A horrifying realization hit her.

_Thousands of years. Oh crap._

She pranced around the garden, the moonlight illuminating her form. Her green hair was neatly put into a high tail. The white dress had once been her mothers so it was very formal. It draped over her shoulders but leaving her arms bare. It hung down her back and hit the ground like a beautiful white sheet.

"You alright, love?" a deep worried voice spoke from the shadows.

Laylah turned around to see Silias stepping out of the shadows of the mansion.

"Yes." she stated, averting his eyes.

He smiled softly at the sight of her, nervous in his presence. Then he felt guilty.

"If you're not ready..." he walked to her and placed a hand on her cheek, forcing her to look at him.

"Just say so. I will wait" he brushed his thump across her cheek.

She leaned into his touch and gripped his arm.

"I must admit I am very nervous. I havent slept with another-"

"Thousands of years.. I know." the rogue grinned.

The green haired elf raised an eyebrow at this, "And how do you know?" she asked.

"Anch has told me alot of things." his voice was amused.

Laylah cursed to herself, forcing a laugh out of Silias.

"Do not worry, love." he trailed a finger down her neck, "I will make sure-" the finger ran down her shoulder while his other hand was placed on her hip, "That you will be most satisfied." Then he grabbed her chin and kissed her softly.

Again Laylah felt a warmth spread through her body. The pressure between her legs made her squirm.

Then he pulled away. It was over so quick she almost hadn't registered it.

Silias let go of her and took a step backwards, distancing himself from her.

"Ha... I can't stop myself if we keep at it." he laughed softly.

Laylah could see the way his eyes was slightly darker and the way his hands clenched and unclenched.

"I really want to ravish you here and now." he spoke more firmly, "But it would be so much sweeter to save it for later."

She needed him. That chaste kiss wasn't enough. Right now she hated him for taking that away.

"I didn't tell you to stop..." she whispered it so softly that Silias almost didn't hear it.

"Say that again." he inquired, taking a step towards her.

"I didn't say stop." she spoke firmly.

"I didn't catch that, love. It sounded as if-" he was cut off.

"Shut up, you idiot." then she grabbed his face and pulled him to her.

It was wild. Frantic. Hot. Unlike anything she had felt before. The way he softly bit her lower lip made her moan quietly. He smiled into the kiss. He glided a hand through her tail and tugged softly at it so he could deepen the kiss.

"Oh my! Excuse me." Anch's voice cut off the embrace.

They pulled away and Silias cast a glare at Anch, who was grinning like a mad woman.

"Bad timing, Anch. **Really. Bad. Timing.**" he ground out between teeth.

"I can leave so you can continue to eat my sister." she laughed.

Laylah was quiet, her body was tingling everywhere.

Anch took a step forward and gestured a hand towards the mansion, "But Papa wants to see you."

"Me or Laylah?" Silias asked.

"You, idiot. Something about tonight's plans." she shrugged.

At this the druid woke up from her stupor, "You will not tell anything to my father." she spoke.

Silias turned towards her, "Not everything.." with that he left before she could maul him.

Laylah sighed.

"I can't believe I have feelings for that pervert." she spoke softly.

Her sister placed a hand on her shoulder, "So you have feelings for him?" she asked.

The druid looked surprised but quickly overcame it, "I do..." she trailed off.

"By Elune's ass, my sister has feelings!" the blue-haired elf laughed.

Laylah slapped her hand away but smiled nonetheless.

"I will tell him later tonight. When we are alone and can't be disturbed." she cast a glare at her sister.

Anch smiled, "He is a good elf. Strong. Dependable. You know he would do anything for you."

"And Papa loves him. He doesn't love me so much. He forced Vanis to escort me." she grumbled angrily.

"I-" Laylah was cut off by a figure appearing from behind Anch.

Noticing the way her older sister stiffened, Anch turned to see Myrien walked towards them.

"Myrien. You are interrupting sister-time here." she glared at the priest.

"Yes. I'm sorry but I would like to talk with Laylah." she spoke softly but her voice firm.

Anch was about to make a comment when a hand on her shoulder stopped her, "I'll be fine. Go ahead. I will find you." Laylah whispered.

Anch nodded and left. She brushed past Myrien.

Laylah straightened her back, "I'm listening."

Myrien gave a little smile, "It's about my betrothed."

"He is not yours anymore." the druid stated.

"Nor yours." the priest countered.

They glared at each other.

Then the white haired elf smiled and gestured towards the terrace that was at the edge of the garden.

They walked to the terrace. Laylah leaned against the stone, protecting her from falling from the World Tree. She glanced over the edge. It would be a long fall should one tip over the edge.

"It would be a horrible death. Falling from here." Myrien commented.

"Yes. Not everyone has the ability to fly." Laylah stated coldly.

"Yes... Good thing you can." the priest played with a lock of hair, "But what if you can't fly?" she suddenly asked.

Then Laylah felt a horrible sensation run through her entire body. As if someone had removed part of her.

"What are you doing, Myrien?!" she hissed in pain.

Myrien looked bored, "Oh. I just removed your ability to transform into anything." she spoke calmly.

"How?" Laylah clenched out.

"Dark magic." Myrien stated.

"But you're a priest..." the pain was gettin worse and the druid has to cling to the stony railing.

"I was... Then I found out that by twisting something here and there I would get powers that no one has." Myrien giggled.

Then she walked towards Laylah and pulled out a dagger. It gleamed in the moonlight.

"I really hate that I have to kill you, dear. But Silias is mine." she poked Laylah in the chest.

"I can heal myself, priest." Laylah spoke weakly.

"Yes. But that's where this poison comes in handy." she pulled out the vial of black gooey mass. "It prevents you from doing anything."

"Myrien, listen..." Laylah whispered.

"Quiet! He is **mine**!" with that she plunged the dagger into Laylah's chest.

Unknown to them, Anch had seen the whole thing and rushed forward.

"NO!" she yelled.

Myrien cast a glance at her over her shoulder then lifted a hand. Anch felt her body stop. She was frozen in place.

Laylah started to see black dots in her vision.

"Ah, the poison is working." Myrien giggled, "Now all I have to do is push you over the edge." she put a hand on Laylah's shoulder.

"I will kill you!" Anch yelled.

Myrien didn't even bother to look at her, "Silias is mine. And he will always be mine."

Then she pushed.

"**NOOOOOOOOOO!**" Anch screamed.

At the heartbreaking scream, Silias, Haldarien and Vanis rushed outside.

Vanis and Haldarien rushed to Anch's side, "What sort magic is this?!" asked Haldarien angrily.

Silias glared at Myrien, "What have you done?" he hissed.

Myrien turned to face him, "I have made sure you and I will never be apart." she smiled lovingly at him.

"What. Have. You. Done?!" he yelled.

"I killed her." she stated firmly.

Time seemed to move in slowmotion. His heart stopped beating and the air left his lungs. His ears barely registered the pained cries of Anch and Haldarien's scream.

"You... Killed her?" he whispered.

Myrien walked up to him and put her hands on his chest, "Yes. So that she can't come between us."

The spell that had Anch frozen in place disappeared and she fell to her knees crying.

"Where is my daughter?!" Haldarien yelled and rose from Anch's side.

Vanis hugged the crying elf to his side, while glaring at Myrien.

Silias pushed Myrien hard and unsheathed his daggers, "Where is she?!"

Myrien turned towards the edge, "Somewhere in the sea, I believe."

Haldarien stopped in his steps, "You pushed her off the edge? But she-"

"I cursed her, preventing her from transforming." Myrien's smile was evil, "Then I poisoned her so she couldn't heal herself after I stabbed her in the heart."

She took a step towards the two elf's facing her, "Imagine it. Falling to your death from here. Unable to move. Rescue yourself from the fall." she laughed.

At her little speech, Haldarien roared. The beastly part of him rose up.

"You killed my baby!" he yelled, claws flexing.

Silias seeing Haldarien was about to transform decided to step in front of him.

"Move, boy!" Haldarien hissed.

"She is dangerous. Something is-" but he was cut off by the rush of wind that brushed past him.

Haldarien was already at Myrien, clawing at her shield.

"Haldarien! Watch out!" Silias panicked as Myrien pulled another dagger and stabbed him in the stomach.

He fell to the ground, paralysed.

"You bitch!" Silias rushed forward and gripped his daggers tighter.

He collided with her and they stumbled to the ground. Silias was quick enough to lock her arms and placed a dagger at her throat.

"Silias... Please." she tried to remove the dagger at her throat.

Silias pressed the dagger into her throat, drawing blood.

"You are a selfish bitch. You should have died long ago." his voice was a whisper.

Myrien was panicking, "Surely you won't kill the woman you love." she tried to reason.

The dagger cut deeper into her throat, "The woman I **loved **wouldn't do this."

"I did it for you, love. Can't you see?" she asked.

"No." then the dagger pierced the soft skin and the blood was everywhere.

As her body fell to the side, she gurgled out "Just like your brother..."

The rogue fell forward, the pain he felt was unbearable. His heart was breaking, he couldn't breath. Droplets of tears fell onto the stone beneath him. His hands clenched.

Then he vaulted back and screamed.

He didn't care about the people who was gathering around the gory scene.

Myrien was in a pool of her own blood, the glow of her eyes gone. Haldarien, next to her, paralysed. Anch clinging to Vanis as her sobs wrecked through her body.

Sounds of thunder rumbled in the distance. The rain soon soaked him. Silias welcomed it.

Kyris pushed her way through the crowd.

When she reached the edge, her heart stopped and she gasped.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

Her answer was the dead silence.

* * *

Done! Now bedtime!


	17. Chapter 17

She felt the dagger go through her skin. Breaking through muscles and bones. The loss of air made her dizzy.

Then the poison entered her system. It burned in her veins. Her heart's pace picked up as if to stall the poison from entering.

By now, her connection with the nature would have started to heal her. But there was no green light, no warmth.

She was empty.

A hand was placed on her shoulder, a little rough. She could hear yelling. Her sight was blurry, her head lolling to the left softly.

She felt weak. She hated that feeling.

But what could she do?

She tumbled over the edge. The last thing she heard was a scream that broke her heart in two.

Then it was silent. She kept falling for what seemed like ages.

She saw people she cared about in her mind. Her family. Friends.

And Silias.

A tear escaped her eye. It lifted from her cheek and disappeared into the dark.

Everything was black. She closed her eyes.

She felt nothing.

* * *

His room was quiet. The soft glow from the candles illuminated his figure. He sat on his bed, head in his hands.

He could still hear Anch crying in her room. He wondered if she would ever stop crying.

Then he wondered when it all went wrong. How did he not foresee this? Why wasn't he there to stop it? Why? Why?

**Why?**

His jaw clenched. And a sob escaped him.

Blaming himself didn't change anything. It didn't reverse what had happened. It would not bring her back to him.

To think, that right now she should be pressed up against him. Sweaty and exhausted. A smile on her lips. The words of 'I love you' filling his ears.

The rogue didn't think his heart could break any further. But it did.

And he couldn't do anything to stop it.

* * *

Sorrow. That's what she thought she felt.

No. It was sheer anguish.

Hollow. Emptiness. Drained. The only feeling she had was anguish. Not even anger or hatred was present.

Her body was shaking wildly with sobs. The figure beside was speaking in soft tones. She didn't care what it said. The comforting words didn't help.

It did not bring her sister back to her!

How could the fates be so cruel?

The mage pushed the person away and crawled off the bed. She wanted to be alone. Drown in her sorrow. She wanted her father to cradle her to him and say 'It will be okay' and 'You will survive'.

But her father was unconscious. In a coma. They did not believe he would awaken, ever.

The elf stumbled to the ground. The person rushed to her side.

"Go away!" she wailed.

Pushing herself in a corner, she put her head in her hands and cried.

She didn't think she would stop crying.

Ever.

#

The two dreanai's was gathered in Haldarien's study. They sat across each other. Neither one spoke a word.

They didn't need to. Even to their ears, they could hear the cries of the mage.

Kyris looked at her hands. Then she clenched them, a lump forming in her throat.

"Right now..." the warrior spoke softly, "We cannot undo what has happened." his voice was quivering.

"Vanis..." Kyris looked at her cousin, surprised that he was actually showing some form for emotion.

The warrior looked worn out. He had held onto Anch for hours. She didn't let go of him. It wasn't until she cornered herself in her room that he left.

"It is regrettable." he stated.

The paladin nodded her head but did not speak.

Vanis cast a glance at her, "How is Haldarien?" he asked.

Kyris shook her head, "He will not wake." she paused, "I doubt he will."

The warrior sighed. Then he rose from the futon and walked behind his cousin.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, "You should get some rest." he spoke and gave her shoulder a small squeeze.

"I do not think sleep will come to me on this night, cousin." Kyris looked over her shoulder, up at him.

Then she placed a hand on top of his, "It's painful."

Vanis nodded.

* * *

"To the left! Swing your sword to the left!" a female voice yelled.

The trainees did as told and swung their swords to the left.

"You really believe you will survive against the Horde?! Pathetic!" the female tapping her giant axe on the ground.

"Again!" she yelled.

The warrior looked as her students attacked the dummies again.

Shaking her head, "Again!"

They did it again.

"By Elune, you suck!" she hissed to herself.

Then she gripped her giant axe and whirled around, slamming her axe into the dummy, cutting it in half.

The trainees looked in awe as the upper part of the dummy hit the ground with a soft thud.

"Now follow my example and do it again!" the warrior yelled.

Watching as the trainees attacked the dummies again and again with renewed vigor, she smiled to herself.

"Good!" she yelled, "Again!"

"Madam!" a messenger came up to her, "Urgent message from... Erh.." he paused.

Eyeing the envelope in his hands, she yanked it out and waved a hand, dismissing him.

She turned around and opened the envelope. The writing she recognized as one of her brother's trusted servants.

_It is urgent that you come to the mansion._

"Hm..." she looked thoughtful. Crumpling the paper in her hand she threw it into the fire beside her.

Then she left. Without a word.

Saddling her saber she spoke to herself, "What have you gotten yourself into, brother?"

Seating herself in the saddle, she gave a small kick, signaling the saber into a run.

* * *

Excuse the short chapter but this is just a form of introduction.

Until next time!


	18. Chapter 18

Myrien's body was thrown into the newly dug hole. The body landed with hard thud. It was in the middle of the forest. It was raining. No critter was around. It was as if they sensed the darkness enveloping the dead Night Elf.

Silias stood, towering the grave. Then he threw the torch in his hand down in the hole. Watching the body set on fire, he felt a sick satisfaction in his stomach.

_Burn. And take your darkness with you._

His face was solemn. He didn't smile.

He had nothing to smile about.

* * *

Anch had stopped crying. But she wouldn't eat or sleep. The mage never left her room.

She just sat on her bed all day, her eyes empty, their glow diminished. Servants came often with various sorts of food. But she ignored them. She also ignored Kyris and Vanis when they came to check up on her.

"_You have to eat." Kyris had snapped._

"_I don't want to." was her answer._

"_Do you really think starving yourself is going to bring her back?!" with that Kyris had left the room._

Anch hadn't even visited her father. She knew his condition. But she also knew that if she saw him her heart but break even more.

The mage fell back into the bed. Her life had changed so suddenly. It was empty. Her idol, best friend and sister was gone. They hadn't had time to talk about their argument. The argument that almost destroyed them.

She felt a lump in her throat. A tear fell down her cheek. She didn't care to wipe it off.

* * *

Vanis was on his way to the training fields when a figure in the distant caught his eye. They were coming at fast speed. Thinking it would be trouble, he unsheathed his huge hammer from his back and took a battle stance.

As the figure got closer he could clearly see it was a Night Elf woman. And that she wore heavy armour. And had a very, **very **big axe strapped on her back. Her long midnight black hair waved in the air softly. The saber also wore armour. Sharp and pointy arrow-like metal shot out from it's shoulder pads. It was was imposing sight.

"Halt!" Vanis yelled as the figure didn't seem to stop.

The saber halted at it's master's tug at the leash. The gigantic cat growled softly as it's master removed herself from it's back. Her feet hit the ground with no sound. She turned around to face Vanis head on. She looked into his eyes. Then down his body. As if to measure him.

"Move." she spoke dismissively.

Vanis gripped his hammer tighter, "No."

She took a step forward, "Move, warrior. Or I shall do it for you." she slowly lifted a hand to her axe on her back.

"You can try but you won't succeed." Vanis stated.

The Night elf woman's eyebrows lifted at this, then she chuckled menacingly.

"Trust me, Draenai. You would want to remove yourself." her tone was hard and dead serious.

"No," he spoke again.

"Fine." with that she launched at him at blazing speed. He was taken by surprise by the speed of her attack. For such a nimble and elegant thing she sure knew how to handle that huge axe.

He countered the attack with his hammer just in time. Had he been any slower he would've lost a good portion of his upper body. She pressed down at him but he growled and pushed her off. She distanced herself from him. Then she chuckled darkly, taunting him.

He gave a small roar and charged at her. He anticipated she would counter the attack.

But he didn't see the leap coming. She jumped over him and swung her axe at his back.

It didn't go in as deep as he feared but it still hurt. He would get a scar. That he was sure of.

But the Night elf backed away.

"Tch. Weak." she sounded bored.

_Weak?!_

He yelled and launched himself at her. She was dodging his attacks. His hammer slammed down on the ground, leaving a hole. She side stepped his hammer with ease. Then she turned the tables. The attacks came at him, fast. He countered most of them but some hit him. Not enough to hurt him seriously but enough to slow him.

They stood facing each other. Vanis panted but the female didn't look affected at all.

"You're too slow. Perhaps you should consider getting a smaller hammer." she goated him, her grin wide on her lips.

"You are holding back." he stated.

Surprise spread on her face but it was removed quickly, "You aren't stupid, boy."

"I am not a **boy**." he spat the word.

She simply hummed in response. Then she relaxed her stance and took a step forward.

"Move." she paused, "I will not ask again. And this time I won't hold back." she spoke. As if to prove her point she took battle stance again.

Vanis shook his head, "No."

Before he noticed what was happening, he was on his back, axe right above his head.

"Told you, _boy_." with that she brought the axe down.

"Lady Rainiel! You came!" a servant rushed into the courtyard. Halting her attack, just mere inches from his face.

Then she removed herself from the draenai and sheathed her axe.

Vanis looked slightly confused.

_Lady?_

He rose from the ground slowly and looked at the pair. The servant spoke in hushed tones. The Night elf nodded and then went for the mansion.

* * *

A knock was on her door. She didn't bother to say something. She just sat in the silence. Company was the last thing she wanted.

The mage continued to ignore the knocks. Then the knocks stopped. Thinking the person had gotten the message the door was smashed open.

It gave her a shock. Anger settled in. Who in their right mind would dare?!

Standing from the bed she was about to give them a reprimand. But the person who stepped inside her room made her pause.

Suddenly she felt like a child. Small and vulnerable.

"Aunt?" she spoke in a hushed voice.

Rainiel turned to face Anch. Then she gave her a warm smile.

"Oh child." Anch was enveloped in a strong embrace. Tears welled up in her eyes and trickled down her cheeks. She sobbed loudly, "She's gone!"

The older Night elf glided a hand through the mage's hair softly, humming softly.

Anch clung to her aunt in a desperate way. Her sobs wrecked her body. Apparently, she wasn't out of tears.

"She's gone... She's gone..." she kept repeating herself.

"Stop crying, child." Rainiel broke the embrace but kept her arms on the mage's shoulders, "Tell me everything."

And then Anch launched into the tale of how her sister died.

* * *

Haldarien laid in the bed. His breathing was steady. He had changed out of cat form sometime after Myrien had been killed. His eyes was closed tight.

Kyris placed a damp piece of cloth on his forehead, wiping it clean from sweat. Sometimes he seemed to have nightmares. He would thrash and turn violently.

The door was opened softly. Rainiel stepped from the screen that cut the bed from view.

"Who are you?" Kyris asked. Ready to protect the druid, her hands glowed with the Light.

"Easy, paladin." Rainiel spoke. Walking over to the opposite side of the bed she spoke, "Fool."

Kyris looked at the warrior. She looked imposing. She was taller than the other Night elf females she had seen. The large axe on her back required a lot of strength to wield.

Then something in her head clicked.

"You're the one who gave Vanis those wounds." Kyris stated.

Rainiel cast a glance at the paladin but returned her gaze to the druid, "Yes." her response was short.

Seating herself on the bed, she placed a hand on his, "Have you figured out which poison the priest used?" she asked.

Kyris shook her head, "No. It's unlike anything I have ever seen."

The warrior looked intently at Haldarien. She placed a hand on his forehead, "There's a slight fever." then she placed a hand on his chest, "His heart is beating steadily."

She continued to examine him, "Do you know anything?" Kyris asked.

Rainiel stopped examining him and stood from the bed.

"I know of this poison." she stated.

Kyris looked hopeful, "Is there an antidote?"

"Not in this time. The plant disappeared 15 years ago." Rainiel walked towards the door but Kyris' voice halted her.

"What do you mean? 15 years ago?" she asked softly.

The warrior turned to face her, "Yes. But I know of a way to get it." with that she left the room.

* * *

Silias was in Haldarien's study when Vanis entered, bandaged and looking quite annoyed.

The rogue eyed him then returned his focus on the scroll in his hand, "What happened to you?" he asked.

Vanis grumbled something about _stupid woman _and _I am not weak_.

The warrior sat down on a futon. He was silent.

Another figure entered the study. Turning around, Vanis quickly stood, his hand going for the hammer. That wasn't on his back. But in his room.

Rainiel eyed the draenai, "Relax, boy. I am not here to beat you up." she snickered.

"You left before the duel was over." Vanis stated.

Rainiel ignored him, "Silias." she greeted in a warm tone.

"Lady Rainiel..." the rogue trailed off, surprised to see the woman after so long.

She smiled.

Vanis eyed the Night elfs. Why was everybody calling this dishonourable woman Lady?

"Explain." he spoke hard.

Silias ignored him while Rainiel looked puzzled, "Explain what?"

"Who are you?" Vanis asked.

At this the woman grinned, "I am a very old woman, boy. I was a Commander in the War of the Ancients. I fought Archimonde when he and his demons attacked 15 years ago." she paused and bowed, "Haldarien is my brother. I am Rainiel, Lady of the house of Greenclaw."

The look on Vanis' face made her laugh.

* * *

She coughed. A cold sensation left her body. Her eyes shot open. Another cough came. Water trickled down her cheek. She turned onto her stomach. The coughs wouldn't stop. Her throat was dry. Then she noticed the blood trailing down her arm. Following it's path she found that the dagger was still in her chest.

The water tickled her feet. The white dress ruined, blood and kelp clung to it.

Her body screamed out in protest when she tried to stand. She fell to her knees.

She kept thinking...

_How?_

* * *

Like it?

Until next time!


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you. Thank you. **Thank you!** I love my readers. And those who take the time to review.

Enough of me talking and let's continue the story, yeah?

* * *

_Scaly, clawed hands entered her vision. The creature placed it's hands on her, cradling her, gently so, to it's chest. She could hear it's heart beat. _

_Then she could breath again. _

_She tried to get a glimpse of the creature but her vision was blurry. The only thing she could see clearly was the pendant it wore around it's neck._

_Azshara._

The druid gasped for air. Her body protested against the violent movement.

Placing a hand on her head, "What...?" she asked herself.

* * *

It watched as the druid tried to stand on her wobbly legs. And how she fell onto her back. It could almost hear her frustrated and pained huff. It was amusing to the creature yet pathetic. This was supposed to be one of the more powerful druids of the Circle.

The creature grunted with amusement when the silly Night Elf woman tried to stand once more.

_She needs a healer soon..._

How long had it waited here? To keep watch over the pathetic woman?

_Too long._

It ran a clawed tip along it's scaly jaw in thought. Humming as It saw the druid get up, finally, and slowly walk into the darkened forest. It could not keep watching her. It would be unwise and suicidal for one of it's kind to tread onto dry land.

It still couldn't believe that the Lady had asked to keep an eye on the woman. For what ever reason.

With a final look towards the forest, the creature slowly moved it's way back under water.

* * *

Laylah walked slowly between the huge trees. Pausing often to catch her breath or because the pain was making her. The dagger was still sheathed into her chest, above her heart. Much to her dismay. The Night Elf knew she needed to get the dagger out and a healer needed to look at her. Rather sooner than later.

Laylah groaned as a sudden jab of pain forced her to lean against a tree. The dried blood made the ruined white gown cling to her chest, making it uncomfortable to wear. She gently placed a hand to the hilt of the dagger but paused slightly.

_I can't pull it out. Not when I can't heal myself._

But she could feel the dagger's tip prodding around inside her body every time she moved.

The pain worsened and her sight began to darken. The druid groaned with restraint and took a step away from the tree. She reached out with a hand, trying to grasp onto something that wasn't there.

* * *

The cup splintered into several pieces as soon as it hit the wall.

"Silias, listen..." Kyris tried to reason.

"No!" the rogue hissed angrily and went back to pacing around.

They stood in Haldarien's study. The room was even more messy now than it was before. Scrolls, books and small paper stacks was scattered around the room. The piles of paper on the desk made it invisible to those who knew it wasn't there. The plant and flowers was dead in their pots.

Kyris looked sadly at Silias as he pranced around the room. The rogue looked like death itself. He was paler, his hair dishevelled, he was getting thin. He had black spots under his eyes. They, too, had lost some of their glow.

The paladin sighed.

"You know we have to hold a-" she was cut off by his angry yell.

"SHE IS NOT DEAD!"

"We have not seen or heard anything!" the paladin snapped, "There has been no sight of her!"

"Send out more hunters!" he yelled, "If you would let me leave, I would go look myself!"

Kyris glared at him, "You are in no condition to venture out anywhere! The last time you went, you were gone for far too long!"

The rogue stopped and turned his gaze at the draenai, "She is not dead." he whispered.

"You keep saying that. It's as if you can't accept the truth that is infront of you!" the paladin grabbed his shoulders, "She is gone, Silias." the words were hollow.

He wrenched himself loose of her hold, "No."

Her arms feel back to her sides. "You and Anch..." she paused, "You really think you are the only ones who mourn."

The paladin left Silias to his thoughts.

* * *

Anch sat in the garden. On the terrace, of all places. It was the first time in three days she had ventured outside. She felt closer to her sister here. The place she died. At times like these, she wished she had a deeper connection to the Nature. So that she could feel **her**.

The mage looked around her. Memories invaded her mind. Children's laughter, soft spoken voices and her fathers loud voice.

How many times they had played hide and seek in this garden, she didn't know. She complained often when Laylah found her, saying it was unfair that she used her powers to find her. Her sister usually scoffed at this.

She felt happier at those memories. But then she was reminded that Laylah wasn't here anymore. Neither was her father.

Her eyes watered.

* * *

Rainiel returned to the mansion on her saber. The warrior had been out searching for her niece. Asked if anyone had stumbled upon the druid.

Nothing.

Her heart broke a little for every negative answer she received. Perhaps the sea had taken her to it's dark depths, after all.

Stopping her saber, she was about to get off when a trio of huntresses ran past her. They seemed almost in panic. The leader yelled franticly to the others. They completely ignored the warrior and that is something they usually doesn't.

But what she had seen one of the huntresses carrying she understood. She knew why they had to get to the mansion so fast. Why the leader yelled out for Anch.

Rainiel knew that colour of hair so well. That gown, how many times had she seen it?

_Elune smiles upon us this day!_

Faster than ever, she jumped off her saber and ran to the mansion


	20. Chapter 20

Kyris was descending the stairs when the huntresses entered the mansion. She paused mid step when she noticed what one of them held close to her body. The paladin felt her hooves move on their own down the stair.

"Lady Anch!" one of them yelled.

"Give her to me." came the steely voice of Rainiel. She walked slowly closer to the one who was holding the figure.

"But Lady Anch-" the huntress was cut off by the glare Rainiel send her.

"She is safe with me, huntress." the warrior placed her hands onto the body, taking it from the huntress. She cradled it close to her body and looked down.

"It's her." she whispered. Kyris appeared beside her just as she spoke. The paladin placed a hand on the cold cheek, cupping it. Then she smiled and tears gathered in her eyes.

She looked downward "The dagger is still..." Kyris trailed off. She could feel the druid's heart beating but it was weak.

"Vanis!" she called out.

As if he had been there the whole time, the draenai warrior walked from one of the corridors.

"Get Anch. Now!"

* * *

When Vanis had come to retrieve her, he hadn't spoken a word. He just took her by the arm and pulled her off the bench. Cursing at him, she tried to wrench her arm out of his hands but to no avail.

"Why couldn't you just leave me there?" she asked, "I was actually enjoying the quiet."

He didn't answer. The warrior tugged her along and into the mansion.

"Let go of me, Vanis!" the mage hissed.

Then he let go. Just as they stopped in the main hall. Anch glared at him but heard talking behind her. She turned around. There was a trio of huntresses looking at her, Kyris and Rainiel stood with their backs to her. Then Kyris glanced at her and motioned her to come over.

The mage didn't know what was going on. Had they found Laylah? A pale, drenched corpse of her once gleaming sister? She didn't think she could handle the latter. But there was something that made her walk slowly over to her aunt and the paladin.

Just a few steps away, Rainiel turned around and met her eyes. Then the mage's eyes looked down. She froze. Then reaching out a hand and touched a cold cheek, marred with dirt and kelp. But those tattoos. That hair. The gown.

"Nnh.." Anch whimpered. Her hand brushed away some of the dirt on her sister's face.

Rainiel watched her niece intently. Her heart was warming and her eyes was getting wet.

"How..." the mage rasped out.

Her aunt placed a hand on her cheek softly, forcing Anch to look at her "She is here." the warrior almost regretted saying that, as the mage sobbed loudly and fell to her knees. A few tears escaped the hardened Night Elf's eyes.

While Kyris dismissed the huntresses, thanking them for finding the druid, Vanis left for his room.

Not really wanting to interrupt the personal scene in front of her but knowing that the druid needed healing. Now.

"I apologize but Laylah needs to get that dagger removed." the paladin spoke softly.

Rainiel nodded and ascended the stairs, Kyris and Anch in tow.

The mage clung to the paladin. She needed a stable figure or else she would collapse again.

* * *

A couple hours later, Laylah had been bathed, the dagger was removed and was placed in her bed. Kyris sat on a chair beside the bed, her hands cupping one of the druid's. The paladin mumbled out a prayer. Then her hands began to glow white. She kept praying and the light glowed brighter. Then she stopped and the glow resided. Seeping into Laylah's body.

"All we can do now is wait." Kyris rose from the chair and walked towards the door, "If there is anything you need, tell me." then she left the room.

Anch looked down at the sleeping form of her sister. Then she laid down beside her and took a hand to her sisters.

"Just like when we were little, huh sis?" she whispered.

And for the first time in 4 days, she succumbed to the dream world.

* * *

The Night Elf woman didn't even bother knocking. She just entered the room, not even announcing her presence.

She didn't need to. He already knew she was there.

"What do you want, hag?" the rogue sat in a dark corner.

Rainiel cast a glance at him "You look like... Well, shit." she spoke.

Silias glared at her but didn't bother to answer back.

"And don't 'hag' me, boy."

"You are an old hag." he stated.

The warrior walked around his room slowly "Your room is much like you. Shit."

"I don't want company." he glared at her again.

His room was a mess. Pieces of broken glass was spread out on the floor, books was laying about and his bed was a mess.

Leaning against a pillar near a window, Rainiel spoke softly "We had some huntresses earlier." Not waiting for a reply, she continued, "They had found something near Rut'theran."

Silias' ears perked at this info but didn't speak. Not yet.

"She was laying near the water." at this point, the rogue was on his feet.

But Rainiel continued "The dagger was still embedded in her body. Right above her heart." she turned to face him.

"Is she...?" he whispered. The rogue had a wild look on his face. He stood completely still, only an arms length from the warrior. She raised a dark eyebrow and chuckled lowly.

"She is in her room."

Rainiel laughed as he bolted from the room, "Children..." she whispered as she walked out the room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Silias stood outside her door. **Her**. The stubborn, cold yet warm woman he yearned for. Well, he was sure that he loved her. But he didn't exactly get the time to say it. One moment they were busy, the other she was gone. Slipped out of his grasp.

"Just knock..." he whispered to himself. The womanizing rogue was nervous. He never was.

He raised a hand and knocked.

Moments passed but it felt like hours to him, when the door finally opened and Anch came into his view. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Anch..." Silias trailed off. He hadn't seen her since... Well, since that night.

The state the mage was in was the same as him. Thin, pale and worn. Kyris had often talked about how she refused to leave her room and eat.

"You look like shit, Sil." she spoke.

"So do you." for the first time in days he smiled.

She grinned and invited him inside. The room was dark, curtains blocking out the sun light but a few rays made it through. A single candle was lit on the night stand. Silias breathed in. It smelled like her, grass and fresh fallen rain.

Anch studied him silently "She is hurt badly, you know." she paused and walked towards the bed "So no poking around."

"I am not **that **stupid, woman. Shut up." that she would even suggest it!

A groan startled both of them.

They rushed to the side of the bed, both looking intently at the druid's face. Waiting for her to open her eyes.

* * *

Her body was sore. But she was comfortable. She didn't want to wake up but the sound of people talking entered her sleepy thoughts.

Slowly, she moved a hand towards the dagger. Only to feel nothing.

She opened her eyes and saw Silias and Anch staring at her. This was not the first thing she expected to see when she opened them.

Glancing at Anch, she pointed at the cup, "Water."

The mages intermediately took the cup and brought it to Laylah's mouth, tilting it slightly. Soon the cup was empty and she placed it back on the table.

"I'm so happy..." Anch started but was cut off when her sister sat up in the bed.

"So am I." Laylah smiled at her sister and took her hand, "Don't cry, Anch." steady waves of tears were running down the mages beautiful face.

Silias cleared his throat. Laylah turned her gaze to him. But she didn't smile.

_Why does she look mad?_

He had envisioned their reunion a few times... More than a few times. In his mind there should be hugging, kissing and a lot of other stuff happening but this...

"You..." she started but a cough cut her off.

"Love, I-" he shut his mouth when she glared at him.

Laylah breathed in deeply and Silias shrunk back. He steeled himself for a verbal shitstorm.

Instead he got, "You don't have any more crazy women longing for you, do you?" she asked simply.

Anch hollered with laughter. The rogue merely shook his head and hugged the druid to him.

"Only you."


	21. Chapter 21

_How is it that I always survive? Am I favourable to Elune so she keeps breathing life into me? _

_Or is it Nature? The forces that I wield... is it so keen on keeping me alive?_

The druid's hand glided softly through her sister's hair. Nestled closely to each other, Laylah felt safe.

_I don't know how it is. That I keep my life when others die around me. _

_Elune, I have been so close to lose my life so many times. _

Her thoughts were disturbed when Anch mumbled something and pressed herself closer to the druid. The mage's icy-blue hair tickled Laylah's nose.

_I have so much to live for. _

Smiling softly, she put her arms around her sister. _She seems so small... Like a child. _Their noses touched each other and as the druid studied her sister's sleeping face, she felt a wave of weariness creeping in on her. So she closed her eyes and slept.

* * *

Rainiel walked into the candlelit room. It was in the middle of night. The room was chilly as someone had forgotten to pull the curtains. Fresh, cold air blew inside the room and made the candle flames dance.

_I shall remember giving the paladin a reprimand. Foolish Draenei._

The warrior walked over to the huge window by the bed, glancing out on the night sky. Then she pulled the curtains, cutting off the cold wind.

Turning around, she pulled the small stool closer to the bed, sitting down on it softly.

With a solemn look on her still youthful face, she placed a hand on the unconscious druid's chest.

"Your daughter has returned. Barely alive." she knew that he couldn't hear her but she still felt the need to tell him. The hand thay was on his chest trembled and clenched the sheet that kept him warm.

"You are a fool. Attacking without thought and in despair." Haldarien didn't move or make a sound. He just laid there. A stiff but breathing figure.

"Remember when father used to tell us?" she asked, into the silenced room, "Do not let thought or feelings distract you from your target." she spoke in a mocking deep manly voice before chuckling softly.

The moment of laughter resided and the warrior glared down at her brother, "It is your fault that we have to go get that plant... To go back..." she trailed off.

Standing up, she planed out the sheet and walked over to the door.

"When I return and you wake up, " she paused and opened the door, glancing back at the bed, "Expect a beating that will make you wish you were still sleeping."

The door closed behind her and the room was even more silent. Nobody was there to see the small smile on the druid's lips.

* * *

Morning came. Birds were making music sound throughout the forest. As it got warmer the critter's rose from their hiding spots and started their day.

The sound of metal hitting metal ruined the peaceful atmosphere.

The training ground was occupied by two warriors. The Draenei panted slightly, his long black hair pulled into a low tail at his back. His broad shoulders rolled and his hands clenched the enormous hammer he wielded.. Sweat was glistening on his bare chest, he wiped his brow with a big hand.

His sparring partner was much smaller but just as intimidating and dangerous as he. If not more. The tall Night Elf female didn't even appear to be affected as much as he. The training leather she wore clung tight to her muscled body. The shorts went to her mid-thighs and the top barely covered her womanly assets. Her midnight blue hair was pulled up into a high tail. The axe she wielded seemed too big for the small woman.

_Tricky woman._

Vanis looked intently at her. Her stance, the elegance of her attacks and the way her body twisted and turned made him think about stuff he shouldn't be thinking about.

And it didn's help him that she wore such... Clothing.

"Don't look at me like that, boy. I'm too old for such a young one like you." the woman chuckled.

Not that he wasn't an eye sore. Certainly not with that naked chest and those muscled arms.

"I know not of what you speak, woman." he spoke in a bored tone.

He came at her, smashing his hammer down, creating a hole in the dirt. She dodged it with ease.

Dancing her way around him, she poked the ground with her axe, "You are untried?" she asked and noticed the way he stiffened.

He turned around quickly, "None of your business!"

She looked bored and motioned for him to attack, "Now I am certain you are."

His hammer missed her by mere inches and she took a few steps back.

No answer was given to her, so she kept pressing the issue.

"You have not been with a woman?"

"Silence!"

Her axe met his hammer half way and the metal made a ringing sound.

Staring intently at each other, Rainiel noticed the barely visible red tint on his cheeks.

Then she grinned, "Have you even fantasied about women?"

He roared and shoved her away.

"It is none of your business!"

"Sure it is." she shrugged and took a more relaxed stance, glancing behind him, "Looks we are being watched." she paused, "Or more like you are being watched." she chuckled.

Vanis turned around to see Anch and Silias leaning against the stone railing that separated the grounds from the garden.

The rogue was grinning, clear it was something dirty in his mind. The mage simply stared at the Draene i with a blank stare.

Vanis and Anch got eye contact, he just stared while she turned her head towards Silias.

"Training is over." Rainiel sheathed her axe on her back and walked past Vanis.

* * *

"My father is in a coma..." Laylah stared at the group in front of her, "And he has been that way since I died." she spoke.

"Don't say that!" Anch hissed.

Laylah shook her head at her sister's behaviour.

"Yes. And we need to retrieve a plant." her aunt stated.

The druid looked puzzled, "What plant?"

Rainiel sported a troubled look "It hasn't been seen in over 15 years. The last time it was seen was in the war."

Anch placed a hand on the warrior's shoulder "So we have to..." she trailed off.

"Yes." Rainiel threw a worrisome glance at the druid.

"We have to enter the Caverns of Time."


	22. Chapter 22

Her hand touched his softly. His ragged breathing warmed up her insides. His thumb caressed the skin on her hand. She looked beautiful in the moonlight, that shone so brightly that night. Her green hair framing her face like a halo. Lips parted and ragged breath touched his cheek.

It would have been perfect.

"Not tonight, Silias." her voice was a trembling whisper.

It would have been a perfect time to seal the deal, had she not said that.

The rogue removed himself from on top of her, sighing. With his back to her, he could feel the sheets move and a hand caressing his bare back.

"I am being really patient here, love." he turned to face her. Her dishevelled hair and plumb lips made something in him tighten, knowing that it was him that was the cause.

She smiled, her fangs pricking her bottom lip. It was one of those smiles she only gave to those she truly cared about.

"I know." she whispered and he placed a hand on her cheek.

"I will wait, love." he grinned, "But I am getting really impatient."

His hand left her cheek as it slid down to the valley between her breast. Her naked skin, it was so warm to the touch. He loved it when she wore one of his shirts.

The druid shivered. Silias sensed this and looked up with a wild look in his eyes. Laylah bit her lip.

Then he sighed and was about to stand when her hand grabbed his, "Sleep here tonight."

He really wanted to do much more than sleep.

* * *

It had been five days since Rainiel said that they would have to enter the Caverns of Time and retrieve the plant. The only reason they had not gone yet was because Laylah wasn't well enough.

But today, she felt better. A lot better.

"Please, my friend. I am well enough to travel." she spoke as Kyris paced around her room.

"To travel, yes. But what about fighting?" the paladin was frustrated, "We are going to the middle of a war!"

Kyris shook her head. Her hooves gave a clicking sound with every step she took.

"Would you stop that?" Laylah asked in an irritated voice.

"Sorry. But you cannot go until we know that you can fight." the paladin was not changing her decision and the Night Elf knew this.

The druid left her bed, walking over to her dresser and pulled out her Nordrassil Armour.

"What are you dong?" Kyris asked.

Already in her armour, Laylah grabbed her staff by the door.

"Proving I can fight."

* * *

Rainiel stood with her back straight and arms crossed. Her face showing no emotion.

The training grounds were cleared in a matter of seconds when Laylah entered the ring, requesting that the warrior fight her.

"You sure of this, child?" she asked.

Laylah nodded, "I am well enough."

And in the blink of an eye, the battle was on.

The warrior spared no strength in her attacks, she knew that her opponent could easily wound her. Badly. So she swung her gigantic axe at the younger Night Elf.

The bear dodged it barely. It eyed Rainiel with anger. Growling, Laylah took a step back, distancing herself from her opponent.

"Not bad." was the quick praise.

And the attacks began again.

Rainiel charged and hammered her axe down into the dirt. Laylah dodged it with quick paws.

But the druid didn't see the quick turning her opponent did and the blunt of the axe hit her in the ribs. Right where the dagger had been.

Laylah staggered from the force and growled. That attack hurt a lot more than it should have.

She swung her paw at the warrior, who danced around it and planted a foot in the druid's face.

"You have to open your eyes, child. Ignore the pain."

Shaking her big furry head, Laylah took an aggressive stance and growled loudly.

Grinning, the warrior set off in a charge, raising a axe to deal the final blow.

A giant clawed paw stopped her and she was on her back.

Laughing, Rainiel patted the paw, "Good work, child. Now let me go."

Changing back into her humanoid form, Laylah backed off.

Jumping to her legs, the warrior dusted herself off.

"We shall leave later tonight. So get your things ready."

* * *

"Damn you, Elune. Spirits. The Light. Whatever., just damn you!" she hissed.

"Be quiet, woman." was her cold answer.

Anch glared at Vanis. This was a situation she would have avoided.

And yet here they were. Pressed closely against each other. The mage could feel the muscle, the heat and the strength. He was a fine specimen of a male but it didn't help his attitude towards her.

"Asshole." she whispered, earning her a glare.

He mumbled something under his breath and Anch could feel the vibrations in his chests.

_If we were naked..._

She shook her head forcefully.

_Stop that line of thought right now!_

"Stop moving, woman." Vanis' cold voice broke her line of thought.

The warrior moved slightly to get in a more comfortable position. That just resulted in them standing **very **intimately close. Anch's cheeks heated up when their eyes locked.

Vanis quickly averted his eyes and suddenly the small crack in the closet was so interesting.

"How did we end up here anyway?" the mage sounded tired.

The mage had entered the empty guest bedroom, seeing servants getting ready to move the beautiful closet that they were currently in. So in protest she had entered the huge closet, preventing the servants from moving it.

How Vanis ended up in there with her... Well.

"You just had to try to pull me out of this closet. Now we are stuck." the Night Elf glared at her closet friend.

"You're a loud female."

"And you're a virgin."

Vanis stiffened. Anch giggled.

"Woman, you will not talk about this to anyone." he whispered harshly.

"There is nothing wrong with being virgin." she started explaining.

"Do not use that word." he spoke.

"If it's something your people hold in regard and it's some marriage thingy..." she continued.

"Woman." the warrior was getting a headache.

"I mean, my people once saw it as a sacred thing. Being virgin and all that."

"Woman."

"I am not thinking less of you because you haven't had the chance to use your tool."

"Woman..." he trailed off as Anch blabbered on about the virtues of being a virgin.

"I actually think-" the mage was cut off by his trembling lips. Her eyes widened at the action. But as something in her blossomed, she closed her eyes.

He froze when he felt her lean into him. Here he was, kissing a female. Not only a female but a female that was not of his race.

And he didn't feel sick to the stomach that she wasn't a Draenei. Quite the contrary.

His plate leggins felt tight, all of the sudden.

He completely lost it when he felt her soft appendage run softly along his lips.

Then it was over. Light hit the couple and they shot away from each other.

"What are you doing in there?" asked Kyris with a bewildered look on her beautiful face.

Vanis almost ran out of the room without saying something.

Anch calmly stepped out of the huge closet with a shocked on her face.

"Well... That was unexpected."


	23. Chapter 23

"This-" the mage panted, "This is-".

"Cease your whining, child." Rainiel cut her off. They were all tired and worn. The heat was unbearable but they had to continue. The sandstorm prevented them from mounting up.

Anch paused in her steps, placed her hands on her knees and took a deep breath. She was not used to this. If she had to travel around, she would teleport herself. _The luxury of magic._ A familiar shadow entered her downcast vision. A fine pair of fluffy hoofs stomped the ground lightly. The mage looked up at the druid. Her antlers were massive, heritage of Cenarius. Then Laylah inclined her head towards her back.

Anch grinned, "Really?" the druid nodded.

Walking to the druid's side, Anch grabbed a hold of the soft her and jumped onto it's back. Placing herself more comfortably, the mage patted the deer's head, "Too bad you can't speak in this form."

Laylah turned her head towards the mage _Don't go there._

When they reached their friend, Silias looked with envious eyes at the mage and druid.

"Why didn't I think of that..." he mumbled under his breath.

* * *

Rainiel had to speak to the enormous Bronze Dragon that was standing in the entrance to the Caverns.

As she neared the dragon, she reached out a hand towards the sky. The dragon looked down at her but lowered it's head and put it's snout to her hand.

"Korr." the warrior greeted warmly. Smiling as the dragon nuzzled her hand lightly.

"It has been far to long, my friend." Korr answered in a warm tone.

Retracting her hand, Rainiel looked back at the group. Looking back at Korr, she spoke "We came here-" she was cut off.

"You need a flower." Korr spoke.

The warrior laughed softly "You knew."

Korr nodded "I always know."

Then he vanished in a cocoon of sand. The sand swirled around his body until he couldn't be seen. Rainiel had to cover her eyes.

As the sand settled down, a Blood Elf stepped appeared where the dragon once stood.

The warrior coughed "I hate it when you do that."

Korr grinned at the night elf and placed a hand on her shoulder "It is easier to communicate with me in my humanoid form."

He removed his hand as the warrior's companions reached them. They stared at the couple.

Korr bowed slightly "Greetings." Then he straightened his back and looked at the druid "Laylah, Great druid of the Circle. You have quite the reputation." the stern night elf looked at him with mild shock.

He looked at the rest of them "I know about you, friends." he gestured towards the Caverns "Now, should we get going?"

* * *

They stood in front of the portal. Neither of the Night Elfs looked happy about going back to a war they had participated in. The Draenei looked a bit confused. They were going to a war that they had only heard stories about.

Laylah gripped her staff tight "Let's go." and took a step towards the portal.

Korr stopped her by stepping in front of her "Not just yet." Laylah glared at him.

He gestured towards the Draenei "Perhaps you would want to explain where there are going."

Kyris and Vanis looked puzzled "We know." the paladin spoke quietly.

Korr stared at the paladin "I see. Do you know that you are going to fight alongside Orcs?" he asked sincerely.

Vanis was outraged "I will never trust an **Orc**-" he spat out the word, "To have my back in a fight."

Laylah rubbed her temples "We had to put aside our differences to fight a common enemy."

This didn't set aside Vanis' doubts "Orcs are our life long enemies!" he yelled "And you expect me to go fight, side by side, with them?!" He had just finished the sentence when he found the druid right in front of him with a snarl on her lips.

"Do **not **speak to me that way, warrior. You will fight amongst Orcs. And you will tolerate it." she gritted out between teeth, her fangs visible.

Kyris was panicking "Vanis, we have to help." she pleaded softly. The paladin didn't want her friends to fight each other.

Vanis glared down at the night elf, _Insolent woman._

But he nodded and kept quiet.

"Now that the dispute has settled.." he grinned "Should I mention that you will be disguised as Night Elfs?"

* * *

The wind tucked at her hair. The mage breathed in deeply, the smell of grass and bark made her smile. Then the stench of demons entered her nose.

"Demons. They stink." Anch complained.

Silias laughed "How can you forget the stench of demons?"

Anch covered her nose with her hand "I didn't. I just thought it wasn't this bad."

"Quiet!" Rainiel whispered harshly.

The paladin looked down her body "My body... It's changed." she put a hand to her head, "My horns are gone." then she looked behind her "My tail!"

Vanis didn't bother looking at his new body. He just wanted to get the plant and be gone from this place.

"Quiet!" Rainiel hushed again. She bended her knees, placed a hand on the dirt trail before them "Demons. They are not far."

"We should get going. Thrall's camp is not far." the druid spoke.

Vanis froze "Thrall?"

But he was being ignored.

* * *

The devastation was horrible. Human bodies were scattered around. Parts of their bodies was in the trees, dangling. Heads were laying about.

Kyris looking around franticly "This is not war. It's slaughter." her voice was cracking up.

Anch placed a hand on her shoulder, hoping to comfort the paladin.

The stench of burned bodies, ash and death hang heavily in the air. Only a few demon corpses was visible, suggesting that it had been a quick fight. The humans didn't stand a chance.

"We have to keep going." Rainiel whispered and continued on the path before her.

* * *

As they neared the Orc encampment, a guard spotted them and ran towards them.

"Hold!" his voice was deep and rusty.

Rainiel held up a hand, signalling to her companions to stand still.

"We need to see your Warchief." she spoke in a cold, collected tone.

The Orc looked at the tall Night Elf "Aren't you a long way from your encampment?"

"Spying unit." she lied.

"Hmph." the Orc grunted but stood aside "He is in his tent with Lady Jaina."

Rainiel nodded her thanks and passed the Orc.

As they entered the encampment, Vanis gripped his weapon tightly "I do not like this." Kyris placed a hand on his elbow "They are on our side, cousin."

Vanis lowered his arm "I still do not like it."

The Warchief's tent came into view, the guards standing on each side of the entrance raised their axes when they spotted the group of Night Elfs.

One of the guards stepped forward "Well, aren't you far away from home, little Elf?" he grunted.

Rainiel glared at the insolent guard "Move aside, guard. I need to see the Warchief."

The guard laughed "What makes you think that our Warchief would-" he was cut off when Thrall stepped out of his tent "You will speak politely to our allies." he ordered.

The orc quickly stepped aside. Rainiel saluted the Warchief "Thrall."

The shaman gave her a small, but welcoming smile "Lady Rainiel. It's an honor."

At her name being mentioned, Jaina stepped out of the tent aswell.

"Rainiel. It's good to see you."

Rainiel bowed "Likewise."

Jaina glanced behind the warrior "Are these your companions?" she asked.

The Night Elf nodded "Yes."

The human woman smiled "I am glad that you have arrived safely."

Thrall then gestured towards his tent "We should head inside."


	24. Chapter 24

Vanis and Kyris stood outside the tent. It was raining and thunder could be heard on the horizon. The silence was once in a while broken by a yelling officer, commanding troops around.

"Orcs..." Vanis hissed.

Kyris glanced at him "Accept the circumstances, cousin." she sighed.

Vanis looked around him, glaring at the Orcs that passed them by, his yellow eyes narrowing.

"They should just know that we are Draenei." he spoke in a hushed tone.

Kyris looked horrified "Are you crazy?"

An Orc officer walked by them, paused to look at the two Draenai-turned-Night Elf. Vanis did not try to hide his disdain and lifted a hand to his weapon at his back. The Orc glared at him but placed a hand on his axe softly.

"Vanis." Kyris whispered "Don't."

The warrior lowered his arm, still glaring at the Orc. The Orc grunted in amusement much to Vanis' dismay.

The two stared each other down, the tension building up. But a mellow voice cut through it "Kyris, you're needed in here. A few soldiers need immediate medical attention." Anch's voice rang out.

Kyris let out a relieved sigh "Thank the Naaru." she turned to walk towards the tent but stopped midway, pausing beside the mage "He is not comfortable here. Don't let him do anything rash." she whispered then entered the tent.

Anch glanced after her then turned her eyes towards the warrior, who looked tight. Then she sighed and walked to his side.

Vanis was close to panic. He did not need this right now. He had avoided the woman entirely since the incident in the closet.

And now she was standing next to him. Even with the stench of Orcs around him, he could still smell her intoxicating scent. _Moonflowers._

He stiffened when she bumped into him mumbling out a small 'sorry'.

The mage was not amused either. She was mad. No one ignores her after they kiss her. Had he been anyone else, she would've freezed his genitals off by now.

_Now is my chance..._ She let the thought run off.

She glanced at him from underneath her bangs. He was a fine specimen of Night Elf. He looked much like Silias just more muscular.

"You are quite handsome as Night Elf." she whispered for his ears only.

Vanis stuttered "Hn.".

Anch leaned in, her breath tickling his armour "Why did you kiss me?" she whispered.

The warrior took a step sideways to get some distance from her. She was alluring with her soaking attire and hair that clung to her childish face.

But she followed him, only this time she chose to stand in front of him.

"Don't ignore me, Vanis." her glare was penetrating.

"I am not, woman."

"Yes, you are."

"Hn."

She grabbed onto his breastplate "I am going to ask you again." her silver eyes stared straight into his yellow ones "Why did you kiss me?"

"To keep you quiet." his voice was cold. Steely.

She let go of him and took a place beside him.

"I don't believe you." was all she said.

* * *

Rainiel, Silias and Laylah stood around the table with a map on it. Thrall and Jaina stood on the other side.

"You will need to attack from the east. With the human encampment destroyed, the demons will be here very soon." Rainiel pointed out.

Thrall put a finger on the map "Your army is attacking from here?" he asked.

Laylah nodded "Yes. We will attack from the south."

Jaina cut in "Have you heard anything from Tyrande or Malfurion?"

The druid looked at the small, petite human "Shan'do will not participate in the upcoming battle." she walked around the table and pointed on a spot on the map "He is organizing the Druids here." she paused, casting a glance at Rainiel who nodded, "Tyrande is leading the final assault."

Jaina nodded.

Thrall looked at the two women "Aren't you going?" He asked Laylah.

The druid shook her head "My place is here."

"Good."

* * *

At dawn, Thrall ordered his forces to gather. He rode atop Snowsong, his trusty companion. Doomhammer in hand.

"Brethren!" he yelled out. His blue eyes glanced around.

"Today we fight, not only for our freedom, but for everyone's. Today we put aside our differences. Today we fight alongside old enemies!" the crowd was quiet, waiting for their Warchief to continue.

"We are slaves no more." he paused "This marks a new era!"

He raised Doomhammer to the air "Today we fight for the Horde!" the crowd roared.

"Lok'thar Ogar!" and the Orcs roared along with their Warchief.

* * *

Silias barged into the tent. Laylah stood with her back to him, her hands gliding over her armour. The rogue walked up to her, glaring at her back.

"You can't do this." he spoke angrily.

"I have to." she spoke, without turning around. Then she brushed past him and went to her staff, equipping it on her back.

Silias followed her "You are not going out there." his spoke was shaking with anger.

Completely ignoring him, she went to the entrance of the tent.

"I will not see you die again!" the rogue yelled.

This made the druid pause in her steps "I have to go there, Sil."

Silias appeared behind her in an instant and pulled her to him "I can't lose you." his voice was a mixture of hopelessness and dread. His whole body was shaking with restraint.

Laylah turned in his arms "You won't." she put a hand to his cheek "I have to do this, Sil. Or else my father will die." she leaned into the rogue, putting her face to his chest.

Silias sighed and leaned his chin on her head "But you can't-" he whispered into her hair.

She pulled away from him "I will return on the second day." her eyes sought out his "Protect Anch."

Then she left the tent. Silias stood quietly in the tent. Alone.

* * *

As the five of them gathered outside, Anch looked around "Where is she?" she spoke in confusion, "She is late."

"She is not coming." Silias answered, his voice barren of any emotion. He glared at Rainiel.

The mage was now very confused "But we need her."

"She is needed elsewhere." the warrior woman spoke.

Anch looked at her aunt "What do you mean?" Although the mage already knew what she meant but she refused to believe it. One look was all it took.

Anch gasped "You send her there!" glaring at Rainiel "Alone!"

The mage turned around to face Silias "And you let her go!"

"Listen, child-" the elder Night elf spoke "She will return."

"If she does not return..." Anch's voice was full of hatred "I will personally see it that you do not return either."

Silias placed a comforting hand on the mage's shaking shoulder "She will return, love."

Anch ignored him and followed the Orc army.

* * *

Her claws flexed, to dig deeper into the dirt. She was moving fast underneath the shadows of the trees. She turned a sharp corner and slipped onto her side. Her growl penetrated the chirping of birds. Then she was running again.

She began to pant but she had to keep going. She reached a small hillside and jumped into a smaller tree.

_Soon there._

She jumped onto another, but taller tree. She ran along it's branch and jumped from it.

The druid landed on the ground softly. She was atop of the hill. Now she could see everything.

Including the horde of demons she had to get past to get the flower.


	25. Chapter 25

_Elune..._

The druid prowled along the edge of the Legion's compound. Her eyes moved swiftly from one demon to the other. _There are thousands... _She felt her fur stand up as she locked eyes with a felhound. _It can't see me... _she repeated in her mind.

The things she saw made her stomach turn. A hound master throwing a human leg to some of the felhounds, that aften catching it, they fought over it. Body remains were scattered around in small piles. The stench was gut-wrenching.

_It will take many showers to rinse the smell of corpse off._

Laylah duck under a fallen tree and her eyes came upon...

_Archimonde. _She almost let out a growl.

She heard his raspy voice dishing out orders in _Eredun_. The tone of his voice suggested that he was angry. The poor General bowed many a times in apologies.

The druid relished in knowing that his death was imminent.

She continued along her path, soon leaving the Legion's compound behind her.

Laylah allowed herself to take a break. Her paws hurt and it was getting dark soon.

There was no place for her to hide so she had to climb a tree to get out of sight.

The trees were burned to ash around her, where there was once green grass was now sour smelling dirt. Her soul cried for this region. It was clear that the Legion's armies had travelled through here.

As the sun began to set on the horizon, she thought about her companions.

_I hope they are save..._

* * *

The battle was turning to their favour. Silias groaned as he cut the arm off a fel guard. The demon roared in pain. The rogue gave no pause and jumped, his daggers piercing the demons skin and ribcage, going straight into the heart. It fell to the ground with a large thud.

Silias turned around to see Anch blast a smaller demon into small pieces. She paused in her attacks. He could see the red seeping through her cloth. But then the mage let out roar and let her frozen orb blaze across the battlefield.

The rogue grinned sheepishly. His next target was the Fel Guard General. It wasn't hard to spot in the midst of the battle.

_Just look where orc's are flying about._

So he sprinted towards his target, already set on killing it. But he didn't notice the warrior that sprinted past him but he did see the giant axe that hurled through the air. It hit the General.

_What the?_

Silias turned sharply as an axe missed him with centimetres. _Gah! Stupid demons._

Further away from the rogue, Rainiel wrenched her axe out the General's head. She let out a small sigh and whirled around, her axe hitting several demons that came at her.

She gracefully halted "Their general is dead." she mumbled, "And yet they continue."

But then a horn sounded in the distance.

The rest of the demons yelled out and began to retreat.

She heard Thrall giving the order to pursue them.

Her eyes scanned the field. She spotted the paladin, whom was on the ground, probably saying prayers. She could hear Silias behind her.

_But where is... _Her thought was cut off as she spotted the Draenai warrior carrying a small body.

The woman almost panicked as she saw the large wounds that sported the mage's body.

"No." she heard the rogue whisper.

Vanis held the smaller woman close, her blood dripping from her body. She was covered in her own and the enemies' blood.

"Don't die, woman." his sombre voice whispered.

The mage coughed "Not until..."

"And don't speak." he commanded.

As the pair reached the two Night elves, Rainiel placed a hand on the Anch's stomach. Her heart beat in her chest. _This wound needs to be treated or else..._

She abruptly stopped her way of thinking.

"We need to get her to a healer!"

* * *

_The tip of the blade went deep into her body. She could feel it's tip close to her heart, which beat rapidly. Her breath was coming in short, fast ones. The demon laughed as her life slipped out of her. She tried to grasp onto it, her soul was screaming. _

_Then..._

_It was cold. Numb. Painless._

_And the last thing she heard was a scream, that tore at her the last shreds of her soul._

Her golden eyes shot open. She was breathing fast, her chest hurt. The druid shook her head to clear the fogginess, "Just a dream..." she whispered to herself, trying to get a hold of her reeling emotions.

Her feet dug into the ground as she stood up. The stars was already out. _How long was I resting?_

The druid spotted smoke on the distance. _Battle must be over and they are burning the bodies..._

Her nightmare entered her mind and she shuttered. She hoped everyone was safe.

Now she wanted to sleep again but she couldn't. Not when she was so close to that plant.

The surge of power she felt, calmed her somewhat. Now she was on all fours, claws sharp and long. In this form she could see everything clearly. Finally she could concentrate on the task ahead. Run until she found the plant and avoid the demons that patrolled this part of the burned down forest.

* * *

Silias wrenched the water from the small piece of cloth then padded it softly on the mage's sweating forehead. Her childish face was contorted in pain. The bedding she was on was wet with her sweat. Her body was hot with fever.

"This is worse than I thought." the paladin spoke softly. She was at a loss. Her healing could remove the pain from the poor night elf. The rogue was quiet. _His mind is with Laylah. _

But the paladin was worried about her cousin. He had left so suddenly when they began to clean Anch's wounds and she had not seen him since.

A small movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. _Ah..._

Not moving from the mage's side, Kyris eyed her cousin "There you are." He was rigid. He had a bandage on his right arm. Otherwise he looked fine. _Not everyone was lucky._

Her thought went to the moment when they had burned the bodies of their fallen comrades. The orc chieftain, Thrall, had spoken out about their loss was not in vain. The paladin even shed a tear or two. She knew about loss in war.

"I..." his voice caught up in his throat. The warrior seemed uncomfortable. His eyes was on the mage at all times "I did not know it was this bad."

Kyris smiled softly. _He has a softspot for her..._

"Her will to live is strong." came the monotone voice of Silias, "She will survive this."

Vanis nodded and the tent went quiet.

"I am tired." Silias spoke up and made his way to the opening of the tent, "You should get some rest." with that he left.

This allowed Vanis to go to Anch's bedside. He sat down softly, as not to wake her.

"You should tell her." Kyris advised.

The warrior looked confused, "Tell her what?"

The paladin threw him a look he knew very well _Don't try to avoid._

Kyris removed a strand of hair from the mage's cheek "She feels the same way."

The sound of him sighing urged her on, "Don't bother your mind with uncertainties." she caught his gaze, "Love doesn't care about race."

"But she-" Vanis sputtered. The paladin was right. He was uncertain.

"I will retire for the night, cousin." the paladin reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Sleep well."

With that she rose and left.

Leaving Vanis with a sleeping Anch. He looked at her face. It looked calm now. As if the pain was gone. As if, with him beside her, she slept peacefully. Her head turned towards him. Vanis sighed.

The warrior seeked out her hand and interlaced their fingers, "Foolish woman, do not die." and he sat there.

All night.


	26. Chapter 26

The hilltop was covered in burned down trees. She was safe in the shadows of the bushes. Her eyes scanned the area for demons. _Not one. Hmm..._

She carefully stepped out of her hide. The druid stiffened when she heard laughing. _Lovely!_

"Foolish elf." a voice taunted her but still no sign of a demon, "You thought you wouldn't be noticed." the voice was filled with malice.

Laylah growled, looking around to find the scum. _Show yourself!_

"And now you wonder where I am." it's voice laughed. Laylah roared in answer.

Heavy steps made her turn towards the edge of the hill. Her fur stood on her back. A chill went down her spine. _I have never..._

It was unlike _anything _she had seen in her long, long life. It was taller and bigger than any demon she had fought. It was close to Archimonde, in his smaller form. The power radiated from it's body. Spikes poked out from it's body in the most weirdest places. A necklace of skulls hand around it's neck. The fel green eyes bore into her soul.

"You seem to be in shock, elf." it smiled at her, sharp teeth poking forward, "I knew you would come here." Laylah thought her luck couldn't get any worse when the demon pulled a small but delicate pink flower from his pocket in his pants.

It seemed to have sensed her dread, "Oh, you need this?" it smiled again and eyed the flower.

"I wish to speak, elf." it spoke. The druid looked at it with alert, "But I cannot speak cat."

Laylah didn't trust the demon at all but something told her she should change.

And so she did.

Leafs gathered around her, her form disappearing from view. Her long grass green hair appeared and blew in the wind. The leafs settled down and now she stood in front of the demon, in her humanoid form.

The demon eyed her body and she felt the same chill run down her spine. It had a lustful gaze, "Hmm." it nodded.

Laylah wouldn't waste any more time, "You said you wished to speak, demon, so speak!" she hissed.

"Feisty." it commented but quickly removed the humour from it's voice, "I am Arh'Gron."

"I do not care about who you are." Laylah spoke angrily, "You are a demon and I kill demons."

For once, her patience was thin. She did not have time for this. The others needed her.

"I know who you are, elf." Arh'Gron spoke, "I have followed you to here because I have something to ask of you."

Laylah actually laughed at this, "Ask me for something?" she glared at Arh'Gron, "You are delusional if you think I will do anything you ask."

The demon snickered, "Impatient for such an old one." Laylah was taken aback by the attempt on a joke.

Suddenly Arh'Gron threw the flower towards Laylah, who caught it in her hand. She looked down at the palm of her hand, the pink flower gleamed with a faint light.

"I am old, elf." It paused, "I have been in servitude for thousands of years." when it took a step towards the druid, she quickly took a battle stance, her nails elongating into claws and her fangs growing outwards.

"My time is running out.. What is left of my soul is begging for the afterlife, if there is one for such as me." Arh'Gron spoke.

Laylah didn't believe her ears. The demon actually sounded anguished. _It's a trick. It must be!_

"You sound like you want to die." it wasn't exactly a question but more of a knowing comment.

"I do." Arh'Gron glanced around him, "But I want to die an honourable death." This made Laylah laugh, "A demon? Die with honour? Your kind doesn't even know honour."

The demon didn't bother with her comment, "Fight me." and then Arh'Gron pulled out his axe from his back, "And finish me."

Laylah was confused, "Why me?"

"Because I want to be taken back to the Nature." the demon explained, "My kind once worshipped the Nature, much like yours."

Laylah already knew that the Burning Legion had conquered many planets before hers. Something in Arh'Gron's eyes begged her to kill it. Save what was left of it's soul. _If it has one._

Laylah nodded, "I will fight you." she began transforming, "And I will grant you the death wish you seek" the last few words came out as a guttered growl.

Arh'Gron waited patiently for her to take the first step.

She did and charged forward. The bear collided with his axe. He pushed back and threw her off. Laylah paced around him then came at him again. Her claws caught onto his leg and shredded it. Arh'Gron hissed in pain but quickly regained his posture.

Then, as the bear came at him, he swung his axe down into the the back of the bear. A small whine of pain escaped Laylah.

"You are slow." it commented.

His only answer was a loud growl. He kicked her away.

This time Arh'Gron attacked her. His attack was swift and powerful but she countered it with her strong jaws. Now she had a hold of his axeand then she _pulled_!

The axe landed behind them. Now was her chance to finish him off. A quick attack was made. She bit into his neck, severing his blood supply. She dug her claws into it's arms and chest.

Arh'Gron gurgled and grabbed onto the soft, bloody fur. Then she slackened her hold. It held onto the fur. It's orange blood flood from the wound in it's neck. It's eyes was dimming.

Then small, soft hands were placed on the shoulders. Arh'Gron hadn't noticed she had changed back. Her red blood blended with the orange blood.

"T-thank..." it tried to speak. The druid just nodded. Her face was void of all emotion. A cold expression was all he received but Arh'Gron was grateful.

"Return to your rightful place, Arh'Gron." Laylah spoke. _In the flames of the afterlife... _She finished in her mind.

And then the clearing was quiet.

The druid didn't even bother with the body. She turned her back towards the World Tree.

And left the demon to Nature.  
Just as it wanted.

* * *

The Night Elves village was buzzing with life. Huntresses, soldiers and Sentinels were everywhere in large groups. It was quiet for once. The sun was setting on the horizon. Yet everyone was on edge.

Demons were coming.

Silias stood at the edge of a cliff, staring at the World Tree. It was the second day. But she had not returned.

He feared the worst.

_If she does not return to me... _His thoughts were on the worst possible. Every fiber of his being was screaming for her. He need to hold her in his arms. Glide his hands through her hair. Nuzzle her neck. Kiss her lips.

He just _needed _her.

Here. Now.

Forever.

His fist clenched and tears gathered in his eyes. He did not cry for anyone. But for her, he would cry forever.

He often thought about what their future would be like, together. Even though his kind weren't immortal anymore, they still had thousands of years to live. He wanted her as his mate. A quick thought had him snickering. As his wife, in the eyes of the other races.

Would she accept his need to pass on his family name? He wanted children. Kaldorei children were a rare sight these times. Simply because people didn't have time to settle down and raise a family. The continuous war with the Horde was taking it's toll.

Their children would be beautiful. And powerful. Raised properly.

And they would be _children_. He was sure that Laylah didn't want her child to have the same upbringing as she.

A small part of him was afraid. He had never felt this pull towards a woman. Never had these thoughts.

But he knew that she was his. As he was hers.

"Silias." a soft voice called out to him.

He turned around and spotted the paladin, "How is Anch?" he asked.

Kyris smiled, "She is awake. Her wounds are healing just fine." she paused and giggled, "Vanis is with her."

A relieved sigh escaped him. _Thank Elune._

"But that's not why I came." she spoke. Silias tilted his head to the side in question.

She walked up to his side, "How are you?"

Silias shrugged, "I feel like half of me is missing." he rubbed his temple with a finger, "I have these thoughts..."

The paladin placed a comforting hand on his forearm, "She will return. She keeps her promises."

This made the rogue smile a little, "She does."

A shout interrupted the moment. Silias and Kyris turned around to look at the flock of people gathering. The rogue raised an eyebrow, "What is going on?"

Kyris was just as confused, "I do not know."

But then his heart began to flutter. A warm chill crept up his back. He felt lighter. And he ran towards the flock. Kyris yelled out after him, but he ignored her.

He reached the edge of the flock of people and pushed his way in. _I know this smell... _He kept pushing.

And then he was face to face with a woman.

She smiled at him. _The smile reserved for him..._

He stood still and stared at her beautiful face. He felt a hand on his cheek and she spoke to him. But he couldn't hear anything for his heart was so loud in his ears.

He placed a hand on hers. She was warm. Her skin was rough but soft.

"Sil..." she whispered.

He embraced her strongly. Crushing her smaller form to his. He could hear her heart now.

_She came back to me. _

He pulled back. He looked into her golden eyes. They were filled with emotions. Relief, hope, love. The same as he felt.

He leaned in and pushed his lips to hers. His world shattered. His whole body was light as a feather.

"You came back to me." he whispered into their kiss.

"I always will." she whispered back.


	27. Chapter 27

"Elune's tits, that is an ugly wound!" the mage grimaced, her childish face showing obvious disgust.

"I am glad to see that you are - By Nature!" Laylah ground out, "Warn me the next time you decide to rummage around my wound." Kyris sent her apologetic eyes and resumed her examination of the druid's wound.

Silias watched with worry as Laylah sat on the bed with Kyris' hand probing around the wound. The mage was placed on the bed next to the one infront of him. Small sounds of gagging noises escaped her often.

_Understandable. That wound is not pretty..._

"So..." the paladin placed a hand on the chest of the druid, "You battled a demon?" she asked casually while her healing hands began to shine.

Laylah welcomed the warm sensation to her weary body and relaxed against the pillow behind her, "Yes." slowly the pain resided and she felt light headed, "It almost seemed... Anguished." she paused and glanced at the glowing flower at the stand beside her bed, "It wanted to die."

"Strange." Vanis' deep voice rumbled out. He stood at the entrance of the tent, his eyes loomed at the druid for a while but quickly turned to Anch.

And for a small time it was quiet. The companions were glad that all were together again.

A few minutes passed by and Laylah had fallen asleep. The light slowly faded from the dreanai's hands and she removed herself from the bedding, "Her wounds are healed. All she needs now is sleep."

Silias unfolded his arms, "Thank you."

Kyris smiled gently at him, "No worries. She is a dear friend to me."

The rogue, carefully, picked the sleeping night elf up into his arms. "What are you doing?" the mage asked, her face showing apparent unhappiness from her sister being removed from her side.

"She will sleep with me." Silias' voice was hard, leaving no room for arguments.

* * *

After Silias had left with a snoring Laylah in his arms, Kyris had excused herself and left also. Leaving the awkward couple alone.

Anch stared at the warrior. He seemed uncertain. Stiff. His eyes averted hers, looking everywhere except her.

The tension was building, neither of them knowing what to say or how to say it. So Anch decided to ask an innocent question, "Have you seen Rainiel?"

Vanis nodded, "She is with the Priestess." he left his safety zone at the entrance and walked to the chair besides Anch's bed. Her silver eyes observing his every move.

"Good." the mage leaned back into her bed, "She probably already knows that Laylah has come back."

And it was quiet.

It seemed like an eternity had passed when Vanis cleared his throat, "Are you well?"

Anch smiled at him, "I am good. I will be out on the battlefield very soon." then she grinned playfully, "Somebody has to keep your rear clear from demons." her attempt on humour failed and it was quiet again.

The mage was unfortable. She had had alot of dreams since that time in the closet. Intense ones, happy ones and sad ones. She had dreamt of her family, her children. The future.

And all of them contained him.

It was frustrating.

"Vanis." she sounded serious, "I don't know what is happening. I'm confused and frustrated beyond words. My mind is shattered into million pieces, I can't gather my thoughts..." she took a deep breath, "I want-."

"I can't get you out of my mind." he cut her off. She stared at him with wide eyes.

He placed his head in his hands, not wanting to look at her.

"I am afraid."

Anch then reached out a hand and placed it on his bigger ones, "Of what?" she asked softly.

"This." was her short answer but she knew what he meant. He was afraid of rejection. From her and from his people. She had never heard of a draenai mating with a night elf. Inter-species matings were looked at with a frown. Few people accepted it.

She also knew that whatever she felt for him couldn't be removed from existence.

"But I am willing to try." she heard him whisper.

He raised his head and the way he looked at her made her insides melt.

"I'll pick you up if you fall." she spoke happily, making a promise he knew she would keep at all costs.

"I already am falling."

* * *

The hill was silent as the Night Elven army waited for signs of the demons. The eagerness, the anger and the fear was thick in the air. Yet they waited patiently.

Then the sound of loud roars and shrieks came.

"They come!" she heard someone yell. Her black saber was uneasy. She nudged it with her feet, calming the big cat.

"Steady!" Rainiel commanded, "Archers, ready your bows!" Laylah could hear the bowstrings of massive numbers sing out as they stretched. She saw Rainiel, leading in the front, raise her axe in the air.

The demons had arrived. She grit her teeth, anger seething within her.

_This is..._

"Unleash the arrows!" her aunt yelled. And the sun was blotted out by thousands of arrows soaring through the sky. Then Rainiel pointed her axe towards the horde of demons approaching, "Bandu Thoribas!"

It all seemed to move in slow motion. She could faintly hear the roar of thousands warriors behind her. Her saber began to run faster. Her heart was thundering in her ears. She could her herself breath. Her hand tightened around her staff. She steeled herself for the impact.

Then silence.

"Ana'doreini talah!" she yelled as she clashed with the enemy.

She felt herself fall. Her saber impaled by a demon claw. She landed harshly on the ground.

The demon towered above her.

Suddenly her primal side emerged. She got up on her feet.

The demon taunted her by smiling wickedly. Then beckoned a finger. As if saying: Come closer.

The demon would regret that.

Before the demon knew what was going on, the Night Elf had turned into a large bear and charged at it. Her loud roar rang loudly in it's ears. Then he felt fangs on his throat.

* * *

They were everywhere. Around him demons fought Elven warriors. Arrows were once again flying through the air, killing demons further away than he could see. Screams of agony erupted as a demon crushed a druid into a mangled bit of flesh.

He danced across the battlefield. His daggers bathed in poison, making sure that it eventually would finish them off.

Silias spotted Laylah fighting a tall demon and she looked like she was having a tough time killing it.

He grinned.

_She'll thank me later._

So he sprinted towards her.

* * *

Vanis and Anch side by side. Demons continued to come at them with ferocious attacks. The mage began to cackle with arcane magic. She then exploded with brute force as the arcane left her body and expanded in a circle. The demons that took the brunt of the explosion died instantly.

Beside her, Vanis groaned as he clashed weapons with a larger demon. It's sword bigger than it's own body. It pushed down on him, grinning madly. His silver eyes narrowed and he yelled as he pushed with all his strength. This took the demon by surprise and it tried to fight back.

The warrior kept pushing as he felt a cold sensation fly by his right ear. His eyes widened as he saw a sharp chunk of ice embedded in the forehead of the demon.

Laughter reached his ears and he turned towards the cackling mage.

"I had it."

She just grinned at him, "Sure."

* * *

The paladin was busy healing the wounded that came from the frontlines. A lot of those who came back wasn't even capable of being healed. They were missing complete body parts or mangled beyond recognition.

But she tried and prayed that it all soon would be over.

* * *

Time stood still. Then the pain spread. The sword was cutting deep. She lost balance. She could hear her name being yelled from somewhere. She fell to her knees. The battle around her seemed to blurr. There was black spots in her vision.

_How could this happen?_

The evil laughter coming from the demons seemed to travel via his sword to her body.

She trembled.

_No._

She reached for her axe, her bloody fingers grasping at the edge of the hilt. Finally she got a grip on it and she swung at the demon.

It ripped out it's sword and took a step back from the woman.

Rainiel leaned on her axe, weakly trying to stand up.

With a tight grip on her mighty weapon, she swung her axe at the demon again. And again it dodged it.

She hissed in pain and she swayed from side to side as her strength left her body.

_No!_

She gathered the remnants of her power and charged at the demon with a fierce cry that meant death.

"Andu-falah-dor!"

* * *

Malfurion watched on with worry as he looked at the battle below. He felt the wind pick up and he knew it was time to sound the Horn of Cenarius.

He picked up the large wooden horn and took a deep breath.

The deep rumbling sound resonated from the horn and filled the air. Wisps began to fly past him as he kept sounding the horn.

* * *

Archimonde was standing at the base of the World Tree when he heard the horn but he was to occupied with the power emitting from the World Tree to notice the gathering Wisps.

But then he felt a burning sensation.

* * *

Laylah turned her eyes towards the cliff as soon as she heard the rumbling sound. She smiled as Wisps began to surround Archimonde.

As the demons heard their leader's cry of pain they began to leave the battle but the order was clear.

Leave no demon alive.

So the wounded warrior, Rainiel gave the order to charge at the fleeing enemies.


	28. Chapter 28

Across Azeroth is about to end. A few more chapters and then I'll wrap it up. So please, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

He floated in the darkness alone. Yet he somehow knew that this wasn't the afterlife. He longed to see night sky and the moon. His daughters.

"_An'da..._" a soft voice cut through the silence. It was hard to hear where is came from as it seemed like it was coming from all around him.

"_An'da... Wake up._" again the voice entered the darkness. His eyes began to get heavier and he felt a tug on his body.

Then it was went quiet again but this time he could see light.

In the fog he could make out a womanly face. He tried to reach out and touch it but his body wouldn't move.

"_An'da, please._" the desperation was hurting him but it also urged him on.

The fog seemed to clear and he moved his hand to the face above him.

A soft hand covered his, "I'm so glad." her voice hoarse.

He could see clearly now. His... _Laylahiruos?... _He thought he was dreaming. She was dead and yet she sat here in front of him, clear as the moon in the dark night sky. He slowly framed her beautiful face with his hands, she was warm and soft. Alive. He couldn't stop the tears that escaped his eyes and he tried to speak but no words came out. "Don't speak. Kyris is getting water for you." Anch spoke with a smile.

He felt his youngest lay next to him, "Welcome back, An'da."

* * *

"I see you're awake, old man." the rogue grinned as he leaned on the doorway.

Haldarian was now sitting up in his bed, drinking a cup of water that Kyris had brought him. Taking a last sip, he put the cup down to his lap, "Thank you."

The Dreanai woman smiled, "You're welcome."

Haldarien sighed, "How long was I gone?"

His eldest answered him, "15 days."

"And why are you covered in bandages?"

Laylah glanced at the flower placed on the nightstand, only now it wasn't glowing, "We had to go to the Caverns and get a flower."

Her father nodded but he looked worried.

"You had to fight the Legion again." he spoke.

Everybody in the room nodded. "Did everyone come back alive?" he asked softly.

He noticed Anch glancing at her sister, "We have something to tell you, An'da..."

The Arch druid didn't understand. Both of his daughters were here. Silias and Kyris also. The warrior, he was sure couldn't have died.

"I don't understand. Everyone is here, alive." he spoke.

"Rainiel..."

His eyes widened. He hadn't seen his older sister in a long, long time. Then it dawned on him what they were hinting at, "Please don't tell me..."

Laylah placed both her hands on top of his, "She was badly wounded." she saw her fathers expression turn into fear, "But she is alive and awake."

Haldarien knew there was more to know than this, "But?"

"It's doubtful if she will ever be able to lift a weapon again." she whispered sadly.

"But she's fine?" he asked.

"Yes."

He let out a relieved sigh, "Thank Elune..." he smiled and reached out for his staff, "I will go see her." Laylah reached out a hand but a glance from him stopped her, "I can walk, dear." he stood up from his bed and took a step, "See?"

Anch walked to his side, "I will join you." causing Haldarien to smile.

As they walked towards the door, they paused besides Silias. Haldarien looked at the younger elf, making the rogue take a step sideways, "What?"

Silias didn't expect the smack on this backside of his head, "What'd you do that for?!"

"Because you called me old man."

And then they left the room but Haldarien's voice could be heard down the hallway, "Let's hope Rainiel doesn't kill me."

* * *

"Calm yourself, woman!" Haldarien spoke as he dodged a flying cup.

"Silence, you worthless piece of-!" Rainiel stopped her rant as her body was still healing and too much movement hurt.

Anch watched the show with a gleam in her eyes. She knew her aunt would be sad about not being able to battle anymore but she would accept it.

"This is your fault, brother." Rainiel hissed between teeth, "I can barely walk!" she glanced down at her bandaged arms, "I'm useless..."

Anch took Rainiel's hand, "You are not useless-" An amused snort escaped Haldarien, making Anch glare at him.

"Perhaps you should enjoy the rest of your life in peace." she spoke. The warrior looked thoughtful for a moment but then she nodded, "Perhaps I should consider this as an opportunity to live the rest of days in peace."

"I could always use another servant." Haldarien piped out and he had to dodge a vase this time.

* * *

Vanis was seated on the futon, a book placed in his lap and a cup of tea on the small table beside him. He was so intensely focused on the book, he didn't hear Silias enter the study.

"Yo!" the rogue greeted with a wave of his hand, making warrior jump in his seat, "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

Vanis glared at the night elf and returned to his reading, "I find this book very interesting, elf." his eyes scanned the page, "This is more than 12.000 years ago." he paused, turning to a new page, "And yet the old druid still walks about, still young."

The warrior cast a curious glance at Silias, "How can this be? This is his journal."

Silias smiled at the question and took a seat on the futon in front of Vanis, "You don't know much about our past?" he inquired.

Vanis shook his head, "I found it not of great importance to know my allies past."

"Until now." Silias cut in, "She asked you to do this?"

"No, she did not." Vanis answered, "I do this out of my own interest."

The rogue nodded, "Ask away, my friend."

Vanis close the book and took a glance at the small replica statue of Azshara.

"How old are you, rogue?" he asked.

Silias looked thoughtful for a moment, "It's hard to keep track of but about 11.500 years."

Vanis looked surprised, "And yet you're still young." Silias laughed at this, "Compared to Haldarien - Yes I am young."

Then he explained to warrior how, "Before the Well exploded my kind was immortal. Getting older didn't kill us. We could live forever."

Vanis nodded at this, "It does not explain how you are still alive."

Silias shrugged at this, "I was born before the explosion. So I guess it still affects those of who was born before." he paused for a moment but then continued, "I am not immortal. No one is immortal anymore but we can live long lives."

The rogue continued to explain, "When a night elf reaches roughly 320 years of age, he is considered a teen. Not yet adult but not a child either." he fiddled with his daggers for a few seconds, "I had barely reached 300 years when the Legion attacked."

"And what about your mate and Anch?" the warrior asked insecurely.

Silias laughed, "Laylah is about 100 years older than me. Anch was born a month after me." At this Vanis let out a sigh.

"What? Anch is not old." the rogue spoke, "How old are you, friend?"

Vanis seemed insecure about this question but answered nonetheless, "400 years old."

Silias looked puzzled, "Why the insecurity? Anch can still bare children."

Vanis choked on this, "Children?!" he coughed out.

The rogue looked at him and nodded, "You are mates, yes?"

Vanis coughed a few time before answering, "I am courting her."

"Good!" the rogue stood up, "Plenty of time for children then, my friend." he walked to the door, "You should ask Haldarien for permission also. He's old fashioned."

* * *

Nightfall came and there was peace at the house of Greenclaw. Dinner was being served and everyone was present. Haldarien was laughing at Silias' joke about how many gnomes is took to kill Archimone, "None! Because he can't see them!"

The atmosphere was warm and happy. Everyone was safe and alive.

Haldarien sighed happily, "I am relived that all of you are well." Rainiel grunted at this, "No thanks to you, little brother."

Haldarien laughed again, "Rainiel will stay here and live with me." he paused an grinned, "Seeing as she can't wipe her own behind."

Rainiel glared at him, "Why you little-!"

As they ate their dinner, a thought occurred to Haldarien. He set down his cutlery and wiped his mouth, "Silias." he spoke.

Silias looked away from Laylah and turned his gaze to the elder druid, "Hmm?".

"When is the ceremony?" Haldarien asked.

"What ceremony, An'da?" Laylah asked.

"Why, your mating ceremony!" he quipped happily.

Silias gulped, "Well, uh. We hadn't talked about that yet."

"There is nothing to talk about, son." Haldarien spoke firmly, "The love is apparent for all to see."

Suddenly Anch got the brilliant idea, "Why don't we do it here?" she asked.

Laylah squirmed in her stool, "Anch, this is really not the time. Silias and I-"

"Brilliant idea, my youngest!" her father stood up from his chair, "Muia! Send out invitations immediately!" the servant nodded and ran to find the messenger.

"An'da!" Laylah hissed, "Don't I have a saying in this?" Silias nodded in agreement.

"What, dear?" Haldarien asked.

Laylah walked up to her father, "I don't want any invitations." she spoke softly, "I just want my family here. Not some royal families who acts like they care."

Haldarien nodded and yelled out, "Muia! Cancel the invitations!"

Silias looked confused, "What just happened?"

Anch gave him a grin, "You just got yourself screwed over, Sil."

Vanis snorted in amusements but as soon as he did, Haldarien asked, "Now - What about you and my youngest daughter? Is she with child?"

Vanis choked on his food and Anch yelled out, "An'da, no!"


	29. Chapter 29

Laylah sat by her desk, combing her long green hair, humming softly to herself. She was content with everything that was going on. Her family was whole again, her friends was close by and now she was getting mated.

Her dear father had taken it upon himself to plan the ceremony. She was both relieved and nervous, knowing her father got some crazy ideas sometimes.

Her door was opened softly and she paused her thoughts, "Who's there?" it was too dark for her to see whom, all she could make out was a tall figure.

"It's me, love." she smiled at hearing Silias' voice.

The druid put down her brush as Silias stood behind her, placing warm hands on her shoulder, massaging them tenderly, "You are tired, _dalah'surfal_." she craned her neck so that he could place soft kisses along the soft flesh.

"Are you angry, Sil?" she asked softly, humming in appreciation when he hit a tender spot on her neck.

"No." his arms encircled her shoulders, bringing her closer to him, "Why would I be?"

She put her hands on his arms and rested her head against his shoulder, "Because it was so sudden that it was decided." she paused and kissed his hand gently, "If you feel pressured about this, we can say no." she spoke confidently although he knew she was scared of his rejection.

"It was a quick decision..." he trailed off and took her into his arms, walking to **their **bed and sat down with her in his lap, "But my longing for you is so strong that I can't think about anything else but you, love." she smiled as he kissed her lips.

"_Kenethil'surfas_..." he whispered into the kiss.

"Always."

* * *

Haldarien sat in his study alone, shifting through delicately painted pictures of his daughters. They were so small and so innocent at that time. He frowned at he passed a painting of his mate. He decided to burn it later.

"They grow up so fast." came a soft voice.

He looked up and found Rainiel stand there with her crutch, leaning to the side.

He stood up from his futon, "You shouldn't be walking." he went to her and grabbed her arm, walking to the nearest futon for her to sit on.

"I feel ancient." she humoured. She nodded thankfully when he placed her on the futon.

"You are ancient, Ra." he laughed.

"Shut your mouth, little brother." she grunted out.

He sat down beside her, "Kyris will bind you to the bed if she finds out you have been wandering about." Rainiel nodded, "Ah yes, the dear paladin... You know me - I can't stay still for long." they both laughed.

She noticed the stack of paintings on the small table, "What are these?" she asked and picked up the stack. She shifted through them, "They were so small..." she whispered.

Then she came across a drawing Laylah had made as a child. The old paper were bent on the edges, the drawing had faded over the years but Rainiel could still make out what her niece had drawn, "It's us. Our family." she spoke.

Haldarien leaned over and looked at the drawing, "Ah yes, that one." he paused and studied his sister's soft expression, "You've always been a mother to them."

Rainiel turned to him in surprise, "I..." then she sighed, "They're my most valued treasure." her lips turned up in a smile.

A sigh escaped the druid, "I remember the day you told me not to push Laylah too much." he glanced at the picture he had pulled out of the bundle, "That if I continued she would distance herself from me."

He was surprised when her hand grasped his, "And yet she forgave you." Haldarien stared at his sister then down at her hand, "This is so unlike you, Ra."

She shrugged and pulled her hand away, "You looked like you were about to weep, brother."

This made him scowl, "I don't weep..."

* * *

The rogue shifted in the sheets. It was too soon to be this bright. He'd just gotten into bed with his mate. Not that they had done anything but he loved the feeling of her pressed tightly against him. Her nuzzling his chest in her sleep.

_Just ignore it and go back to sleep..._ He decided with himself. Silias turned and put his arm around - _Huh? _Nothing. Laylah wasn't there.

"Good morning!" a mellow voice yelled out. The shock almost made him fall out of the bed.

Anch walked to the window and pulled back the curtains, "Rise and shine, brother!" Silias grunted and pulled the sheet over his head, "It's too early..." he moaned pitifully, "And it's not like anything important is happening."

The bubbly mage looked shocked, "Nothing important?" she asked in disbelief, "You are getting mated today, you idiot!"

Silias grunted, "What?" until what she just said made way into his still foggy mind. He almost sprang out of the bed, "Gah!" he ground out.

Anch covered her eyes, "Sil..." she paused and turned away as he sauntered to the dresser, "You should really put on some clothes."

"It's not my fault you barge in and I happen to sleep naked!" he hurriedly spoke as he pulled out some clothes.

* * *

"At some point you have stop..." Anch sipped at her earthroot tea, "You won't get mated if you keep this up." she took a sip again. While she calmly sat by the white marble table, Silias pranced around franticly the terrace. He was dressed in the traditional robe worn to the bonding ceremony. His chest was bare except for the green vines that hung around his neck. The robe was white with a rich purple belt that went down the middle of the robe and it made sure that everything stayed where it was. His midnight blue hair hung loosely around his shoulders and went down his back.

"This is really happening..." he whispered, trying to calm his raging nerves. He wasn't just nervous because it was **his **bonding ceremony but also because he was about to get mated to the eldest daughter of the Greenclaws. He knew Haldarien would kill him if he dishonoured the family. Giving away one's first and eldest child was an important moment for the whole family - As it was 10.000 years ago.

Bonding ceremonies were rare as most just didn't care for the old ways but this family was old and it held traditions in high regard.

Silias ran a hand through his hair, "You have no idea, do you?" he asked her, still walking about, "This moment is so important for the family that if I mess up..." he paused and realized, "I'm dead. Your father will slaughter me."

The mage laughed. She was greatly amused by her brother's antics. He really had no reason to be this nervous. She knew that her father was a traditional elf and he still cared for some of the old traditions.

"Sil, calm down." she stood up, "You are not going to mess up. You will bring honour to our family and I will be proud that I can finally, truly, call you brother."

This made him calm down somewhat and he went to her, "Thank you." he whispered and then kissed her forehead.

"You should get going." she whispered back.

* * *

Haldarien stood outside his eldest daughter's bedroom. He was hesitant about knocking on the door but he had some things to say to her that was important. Why he was hesitant he didn't know - _Perhaps because I am giving away my first born... - _His thoughts trailed off as the door opened and Kyris stepped out with a smile on her face. She bumped into him and looked up, "Haldarien..."

He smiled, "You look beautiful, my dear." he commented. And she was beautiful in that dim yellow dress and her white hair framing her face. Her eyes glowed brighter at his observation and she bowed slightly, "Thank you."

Haldarien nodded, "I need to talk to my daughter. If you'll excuse me." he went by her and closed the door.

The room was empty. _Huh... _He looked around and she was no where to be seen. THen he heard the rustling of clothes and looked at the hiding screen.

"Are you hiding, dearest?" he asked in a humours voice.

He heard her gasp, "Of course not!" her shrill voice made him raise an eyebrow.

The elder druid leaned against the wall, "Take your time..." he just stood there and waited until she was done. Many foul words later she stepped out from behind the screen.

Haldarien's jaw almost reached the floor. His daughters was beautiful but the moment she stepped out she didn't look like her - _She looks like her..._

He probably shouldn't say 'You look like your mother.' as it would only result in him being mauled by her and she would hate him forever. _Again..._

Not that it was dreadful that she looked like his long-dead mate. Her mother had been very beautiful elf and he still thought so... Too bad she had been ruled with her hunger for power.

"You..." he pauased and cleared his throat, "I can't even find words to describe you, dearest." he smiled and went to her. She stared up at him, a small smile on her lips. Her green hair dangling in a high tail, leaving her face free. Her eyes shone bright at her fathers praise. Laylah was dressed in the traditional gown - _Which her mother had worn at our ceremony... _\- He decided not to tell her that too... Anyhow, she was beautiful in the white gown, her shoulders bare except for the vines that hung lazily around her neck, the way the corset of the gown hugged her upper body and descended into a loose tent that went behind her. The rich purple belt added the finishing touch to her attire.

He framed her face with his hands, "I am **so **proud to have you as my daughter." he paused and traced her tattoos with his thumbs, "Somehow I wish I could go back in time." she laughed at this, "You already can." she spoke, her father grinned but continued, "Not to where I want to. I have regrets, mistakes that I made." her smile faded and she shook her head, "Listen to me. I **am **sorry." he spoke slowly. He wiped away the tears that escaped her eyes, "I forced you to do things that you weren't supposed to do. Pressured you into becoming a weapon." her tears kept coming and even he shed a few, "Only because I listened to my pride. My-" he paused for a moment, "My sorrow. I should have listened to what my heart told me."

She placed her head to his chest, "I know." she whispered and closed her eyes, "What's done is done and we cannot change that."

He hugged her tight. They stood there for a few minutes, just embracing each other. This was their first real father/daughter moment in thousands of years.

"And now I have to give you to that pervert." and he totally ruined the moment. Laylah pushed away from him and scowled, "You shouldn't talk to loud about having wandering hands." Haldarien laughed and kissed her forehead.

"It's time."

#

In tradition the bonding ceremony would have both families present. A priestess would chant about the bonds that the couple would share. High-standing society members would be present also.

But this wasn't so traditional. It was far from it.

Haldarien, of course, had chosen to hold the ceremony at the terrace where Laylah had 'died'. He explained that it would make sense at his daughter was starting a new life. He actually had the nerve to bring up Myrien, saying that 'The cruel bitch is probably hysterical about it'.

And yet they accepted it and as Haldarien began to chant in _Darnassae_, the sun set on the horizon.

The two dreaneis watched silently as the elder druid's hands began to glow faintly with power. His long green hair danced around him and his chanting became louder. Anch swelled with happiness.

This was her first time witnessing a bonding ceremony. She had explained to her two alien friends that strong powers were required. Either a priestess of Elune or a Druid would be able to bless the couple.

Vanis had asked her if she wanted this too. If she wanted to get mated in the future. She didn't know how to answer that question but witnessing now how beautiful and powerful the connection is, she decided that in her future, she would.

Silias stared down at their intertwined hands. He suddenly felt a surge of power run through him as Haldarien placed his hands on the couples. A tucking sensation pulled him closer to Laylah who seemed shocked at the same power she felt. They locked eyes and she smiled at him.

He smiled back, somewhat calm. As Haldarien stopped his chanting the wind died down and his hands lost their glow.

And then it was silent.

Rainiel stood proudly as her little brother returned to her side. She felt a small pain in her heart as she had witnessed the ceremony. She remembered the warm, welcoming feeling of being connected so deeply to another.

"Elune's blessings on you." Haldarien finished. Then he grinned, "I welcome you into our family, Silias Blackpaw."

"Can I cry now?" Anch blurted out. Then she ran to her sister, sobbing happily.

* * *

Silias stared at his mate.

_Mate... _

The word held so much power to him. He could feel every ounce of happiness coming from her. Every emotion she had. He could hear her heartbeat as if it was right in his ears.

_So this is the famed bond. _

Laylah was talking happily with her sister, every now and then throwing him a glance that held promises of what's to come.

The rogue placed a hand on her knee, unseen by their companions. Laylah glanced down at the hand and then up at him.

Silias wiggled his eyebrows in a teasing way - _Soon..._

Now to the final part.

And the one he had looked most forward too.

* * *

Midnight arrived and it was time. As everyone congratulated them once again and went to bed, Silias and Laylah walked slowly to their bedroom.

He could feel how nervous she was. And as they got closer, that nervousness got more intense.

Then they reached the door and Laylah placed her hand on it when Silias stopped her, "Don't be nervous, my love." she looked at him in question, "I am tuned onto your every emotion, love.. I can feel how nervous you are."

Laylah cast her eyes downwards, "Ah, so it's not only me." she traced the handle with her finger, "You are calm." she whispered.

He laughed, taking a hold of the door handle and pressed down, "I am nervous. Just not as mush as you."

They entered their room. A few candles by the bed was the only source of light besides the full moon that illuminated the room.

Silias shut the door softly behind them and took her hand and led her to the edge of the bed. He stared at her angelic face and leaned in, "Relax."

She was hesitant. Even though she had done **it **before she had never felt so nervous. This was the elf she loved. Her mate. And they were about to take the last step. Laylah took a deep breath as Silias tucked at her tail and pulled out her binding, setting her hair free. He ran a hand through it, down her back and kissed her forehead.

Laylah carefully placed her hands on his broad chest as he kissed his way to to her lips pausing just before kissing her, "I have waited patiently for this, love." he planted his lips on hers. Laylah closed her eyes at his kiss and leaned into him. He held her face softly and nibbled at her bottom lip and she sighed in pleasure. She let him in and he traced her fangs with his tongue. At this she moaned and he stopped their kiss and trailed kisses down her shoulder.

She was panting and had a hard time getting a hold of her emotions, "Silias..." she whimpered as he bit a softspot gently and licked it afterwards.

"Yes, love?" he asked cockily.

Everywhere he touched she got a tingling sensation, his kisses made her dizzy with need and combined that she could feel his every emotion made it so much more enthralling.

Silias backed her to the bed and her knees soon hit the edge and the tilted backwards onto the bed. He hovered over her and he took this small break to look at her. Her skin was a deeper purple, a barely visible fLaylah crossed her cheeks and her lips were swollen. She was all his. And so beautiful.

The druid had lifted her head to allow their gazes to meet and now Silias' soft, warm breath rolled against her mouth, mere inches from his own. With her lips softly pressing against Silias', Laylah's arms encircled his broad, sloped shoulders and her fingers threaded into the long midnight blue hair.

She felt him stiffen in her sudden embrace in surprise at her sudden move. His hands tightened on her back, rubbing up and down the slender, feminine muscle there. Laylah's eyes swept over the rogue's face, taking in the features of his face. They both needed it, and she knew this. It just felt right.

The two elves looked at one another in silence for a long while. With the gentleness of a feather gliding across her skin, Silias' rough fingers combed through Laylah's silky, grass green hair, feeling its length down to her neck.

As the druid trembled at the sensation of them caressing the sensitive flesh there, the rogue leaned down and pressed his mouth against Laylah's. It was a warm kiss and filled with sensuality. Silias' lips were soft and as he released them in a quiet sigh before pressing them against her mouth again, Laylah found that she only wanted them more. Her fingers curled in his hair, gripping the long strands as his hand tightened on her neck. The rhythmic movement of their lips quickened, breaths exchanged as they panted into each other's mouths.

His body was hot and firm against her and she could feel the arousal between his legs, pressing against her hip. At the same time, his fingers dragged down her spine and she moaned quietly between their kisses, heat rising between her thighs and blossoming outward through every vein into the rest of her body.

Desire was a heady, enticing thing that coaxed every portion of herself into wanting him. It moved her lips harder and faster against his mouth and placed her hands on his shoulders to pull him invitingly on top of her before reaching to his waist to tug at the purple cloth belt of his robe.

They pawed with needy wantonness at each other's clothing; Silias found the clasp of Laylah's gown beneath her hair, behind her neck and their bodies parted long enough for him to pull the garment from her chest and arms and slide it down her legs. Laylah's skin was fLaylahed with a tint of red, which only deepened when the rogue took a moment to gaze at her nakedness before he once again loomed over her to take her lips. Laylah was too consumed in her excitement and arousal to be shy and she resumed pulling at the bindings of his robe. Silias helped her blindly as they kissed and, after wriggling out of his only piece of clothing, was as bare as the druid.

Had they not been kissing, Laylah would have taken the opportunity to marvel at his body, but the command of his lips was too great and her eyes remained closed as their mouths smacked, suckled, and nipped at each other. Instead, she relied on her sense of touch. Her legs hooked around his sinewy thighs and her hands mapped down the corded muscles of his back.

Every portion of their bodies that met sent a flare of heat bursting inside her, stoked higher by delectable friction as they writhed and undulated eagerly together. Silias' tongue and lips left Laylah''s mouth and the groan of disappointment she uttered quickly morphed into a moan of pleasure as they trailed down her chin and to her neck.

His calloused hands skillfully kneaded and rubbed, gliding over her femininely curved chest, stomach, and hips. Laylah felt her body swoon, lightheaded and dizzy from the increasing fervency. Every touch between them seemed amplified, heightened to a degree of sense that overwhelmed and enveloped her.

Silias' lips, traveling down her neck, over her sternum, and to her breasts, stroked every nerve in her body and made the untouched portions of her flesh yearn for him.

Her hands went to his hips, and when his teeth nipped gently at one of her breasts, they clenched tightly against the muscle there and pulled him closer between her legs, "Silias!" she moaned his name lustily, her chest heaving under his attentive mouth.

Everything around them was forgotten, they only revelled in the want for each other.

And that night they became one.

* * *

Phew! My longest chapter yet. This took me more than 1 day to write.

And it was my first time trying to write lemon-ish.

I really hoped you guys loved the chapter.

The next chapter will a little shorter.

And the final chapter of Across Azeroth. So stay tuned, lovelies!


	30. Chapter 30

Alright, lads. Here it is.

The last chapter.

It has been a long journey for me as a writer. My story may not be the most viewed, reviewed or favorited but I thank every single one of you who has spent your time reading every chapter and reviewing. Thank you - So much. Again.

But on with it.

* * *

In the bed, at the dresser, at her desk, down at the floor and against the wall. They had been almost every where in her bedroom. And yet he wasn't sated. He could keep going for what seemed like hours.

She was glad that they had taken it to their bed this time..._ Again._

He rolled off her, panting heavily with a big **fat **grin on his lips. Next to him, a very exhausted druid was close to falling asleep.

"You're tired, love?" a timbre voice interrupted her slow descend into slumber. Laylah turned her head towards him; his head was leaning on his hand, elbow resting against his pillow, eyes smiling and that big **fat **grin on his lips... _I really want to wipe it off._

Laylah hummed, "That was an idiotic question." She turned onto her stomach. Her whole body was sore.

Silias was enjoying this way too much, "I was just wondering if-" his suggestion was cut in half by the druids exasperated sigh.

"Don't even think about it, pervert." she was getting agitated by that **grin**, "My body can't handle anymore at the moment."

The rogue then slowly traced a finger down her spine, light as a feather, "You were saying differently a moment before." he mimicked her voice then, "_Silias, please! More..._"

She glared at him, "You are insatiable."

He leaned over and kissed her shoulder, "Only because it is you, love."

Silias decided to let her rest even though he wasn't tired. She needed her rest and he had been keeping her awake, Elune knows for how long.

His mind reminded him; _And for how many times._

The pervert decided that this woman would be the death of him.

_But what a sweet, slow death it will be!_

* * *

A week had passed since the bonding ceremony. Everybody had taken the opportunity to heal up wounds and relax. Rainiel had begun to walk without the help of a crane but her strength to wield a weapon remained weak. While the warrior hated it, she was slowly coming to terms that her days as a warrior was at an end. Haldarien had also taken the time to catch up with his elder sibling and even though none of them will admit it; they had missed each other dearly.

Kyris had decided to leave the house of Greenclaw a few days after the ceremony and it was with heavy hearts that her companions saw her off. The paladin had offered Vanis to come with her to Exodar but all he answered was, "I will return when summoned." but she smiled nonetheless and hugged her cousin farewell.

The dreanei and the mage had gotten closer as the days passed. Although they kept their newly formed relationship somewhat secret, only showing affection when they _thought _they were alone. Laylah was happy that her sister had found happiness, albeit it be in the warrior. All she cared about was Anch not getting hurt.

Their father approved the courtship somewhat reluctant, knowing that the two races' beliefs was so far apart. His fears being that their differences would ruin their relationship. But old druid still joked around Vanis with him being untouched, resulting in reddened cheeks and Anch throwing an object at her father every time she overheard it.

And the _lovebirds _as Anch liked to put it, they had consummated the bonding. They had barely left their bedroom mainly because Silias wouldn't let Laylah leave. Even as she tried to reason with him, all he did was to poke around and she quickly forgot her reasons.

And Haldarien already demanded grandchildren.

But the peace would be over soon.

Somebody wasn't in their cage anymore...

* * *

"What do you mean I have to?" Anch asked, somewhat tempted to shut down the link to her summoning stone.

Valthas, her blood elf associate, always calm and collected, merely raised and eyebrow at her question, "Because the demand is so." his tone, so uptight, made Anch clench her hands into tiny fists.

The mage glared at the flickering image of Valthas, "You have yet to tell me who told you to summon me, Valthas." she spit out his name.

As if on cue, another person entered the mirror, "I demanded that you come here, friend. Your presence is needed here, now." Jaina's voice cut through the thick atmosphere.

Anch was surprised at seeing her friend, "Lady Jaina..."

The human smiled shortly, "You know I don't want to be called that by my friends."

The night elf nodded, "Of course... But seeing as we are not alone, my friend, I thought it would be best." her eyes cast a glare at Valthas and he glared back.

Jaina waved her hand, "You can leave now, Valthas." the blood elf bowed and then his image was gone from the mirror.

"I will teleport to Dalaran immediately." Anch spoke firmly and shut down the link.

The mage sighed and went to find the others.

She ran into Vanis in the hallway, bumping into him softly, "Sorry." she mumbled and looked up.

The warrior glanced down at the smaller woman, "What have you so distressed that you don't notice your whereabouts?" he asked in concern. Anch was surprised at how good his observation skills was.

"I have to go to Dalaran. The Kirin Tor requested my help." she spoke hurriedly, "I will say farewell and then leave."

Vanis looked thoughtful for a moment before he grunted out, "I will go with you."

Anch looked at him, "Huh?"

"You need protection, woman." was her answer and he dragged her along

* * *

"I understand. Please return home and rest." Laylah told the messenger and the human nodded his thanks and rode off on his horse.

Her mate was standing behind her, "What is required of you now?" he sounded irritated.

Laylah smiled at the sight of him, "Sil, why didn't you say something?" she kissed him softly, "Vixen..." he groaned out.

Laylah looked innocent, "I do not have the slightest idea of what you are talking about."

As much at Silias would want to throw her against the nearest tree and have his was with her, there was a more pressing issue that needed to be attended, "You ignored my question, woman."

The druid sighed, "King Varian has requested my presence at Stormwind." she spoke tiredly.

Silias nodded, "I will go with you, love." he kissed her forehead, "I will not leave your side, ever."

Laylah smiled into his chest, "I didn't expect otherwise."

* * *

Haldarien sat alone. At the huge dinner table. Alone. It was eerily quiet. Alone. He sighed and took another slice of meat. Alone.

"You look miserable, little brother." Rainiel interrupted his sorrowful alone time.

Haldarien didn't even look at her, "My children have left me..." he complained, "Again."

Rainiel laughed and took a seat next to him, "They are important to the Alliance." she spoke and took a plate, "You know they will return." and she took a piece of meat."

The druid finally looked at his older sibling, sat back in his chair and wailed, "And I am stuck with an old hag."

Rainiel almost choked on her food, "Why you litte tree humpi

* * *

Laylah and Silias entered Stormwind Keep, both anxious to talk with the King. As they walked up the long hallway, their eyes came upon Varian talking with his son, Anduin.

The young paladin was the first one who noticed the couple, "Ah! My Lady, how good it is to see you again!" he happily spoke.

Laylah and Silias stopped before them and bowed, "Likewise, young Prince." the druid spoke warmly.

Varian sized up the couple, "Good to see you, champions." he motioned them with his hand and walked towards his War room, "And congratulations on the bonding." now that surprised them.

Just when Silias was about to ask how, Varian cut him off, "I have ways of knowing what's happening."

"Thank you, Lord Varian." Laylah spoke truthfully.

As they entered the War room, The King walked to a table in the middle, a giant map laid upon the round table, with small figures of red and blue covering areas of the map. It looked like something was brewing.

"What is this?" the druid asked, placing her hands on the table, "Is the Horde planning on attacking somewhere?"

Varian shook his head, "I wish it was that simple, champion."

Silias and Laylah looked at each other.

* * *

"But that is not possible!" Anch spoke in disbelief. What she had just heard was impossible, "No one is able to achieve something like that!"

Jaina nodded firmly, "It is and he did it." her voice was cold steel and it sent a cold chill down the night elves back.

"You mean to tell me that-" Anch asked.

* * *

"No..:" Laylah didn't believe it. How could it have happened? She made sure he was in chains and in the care of the Pandaren when she left Pandaria.

Silias placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and Varian continued, "Not only did Garrosh escape his trial, he also travelled back in time to another time line." he pointed to the marking of the Dark Portal on the map, "As if that isn't enough..." then the King sighed, "He had help."

Laylah's ears perked at this, "Whom?" She wanted to know which person to kill.

"The Black Prince." Varian clenched his fists, "Wrathion."

* * *

"You mean Kairoz? As in Kairozdormu?" her hands were trembling. This was really bad news.

Jaina nodded, "Yes and we know where they have gone." she finished.

Anch looked at her old friend, "Where?"

* * *

Kyris' didn't believe her ears. What Garrosh had done should not only be impossible but he had help from two dragonkind. She stood on shaking hooves in front of her leader, "Master Velen..." she started and the ancient being placed a warm hand on her small shoulders, "Don't worry, young one." she noticed his eyes looked behind her and she turned to see what he was looking at.

Her heart stilled, "Maraad..." she whispered to herself.

Maraad gave her a court nod, "Kyrissan." he walked towards them.

His heavy armour rang loud in her ears.

_I ache..._

"The dishonourable orc has gone to Dreanor."

* * *

Laylah was trembling with barely concealed wrath. _How dare he?! _She was ignoring Silias' attempts to comfort her.

"So Garrosh is assembling a new horde?" she asked Varian. The King slowly studied her as if to tell if she could handle the next thing he was about to tell them.

"He has already assembled a new horde..." he paused, "The Iron Horde."

He stared at the couple in front of him, "The Alliance is preparing for war, champions."

Laylah, for the first time since they'd arrived, looked at Silias, who stood so close to her that she could feel his warmth. He placed an arm around her hips and nodded.

Laylah nodded firmly and turned her wrathful gaze towards Varian, "We **will** stop him."


End file.
